


Forced

by TheWolves24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: He was forced to marry her to keep her safe. Follow these two through 6th year and a 'marriage' that neither of them want.





	1. Chapter 1

Presenting:

* * *

"You cannot ask this of me. This is completely out of line, not to mention completely _disturbing_."

Dumbledore sighed, taking a seat at his desk.

"She needs protection. We both know that Mr. Malfoy has taken the mark, Severus. And if this year turns out how we _both_ know it's going to, she is going to need all the protection she can get."

The younger wizard glared at him, placing his hands on the wood of the desk. "And what about Potter? Who are we going to _marry_ him off to?" The question was laced with malice and spite.

The older man just looked up at him. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have a whole backing behind them. Miss Granger has muggle parents, which puts her even more into the line of fire if something were to go wrong this year. Believe me Severus, this is necessary. Harry will need her, she is very important."

Snape just stared at him, "I don't understand why I can't just look out for her without having to do this!"

Dumbledore looked at him narrowly.

"I'm _not_ doing this Headmaster. This is asking too much of me. I will be looked at like some pervert, some sick bastard."

"Do not worry about that. I've talked to Minerva, she is less than thrilled, but she understands."

Snape almost gawked at him, he was acting like this was all set up and ready to go!

"And how exactly do you think Miss Granger is going to react to this? And not only her, but her friends? Precisely Potter and Weasley?"

The old Headmaster rubbed his chin, "They will be angry, but they will come to understand that this is only for her protection. Miss Granger is indeed in immense danger, and not only from Mr. Malfoy, but from the whole Slytherin house."

Snape scowled at him. "That is absurd, I would never allow them to do any student in this school harm."

"The meetings Severus, the meetings that you have been to, you told me that there were many parents of the students there. Tom is getting powerful and he is going to try to do everything in his power to get his hands on anything that will help him get to Harry."

Silence.

"Not many teenagers want to see their parents, not to mention their entire families, tortured to death. They are feeling the pressure, and Mr. Malfoy is feeling it immensely now to."

"Headmaster, this takes it to a whole new level."

"Severus. Answer me truthfully. Do you intend to live after all this is said and done? After the war, that is."

The Potions Master stared at the older man, not saying anything.

Dumbledore sighed, taking his spectacles off.

"You know what the answer to that is. Why must you ask?"

The older wizard just looked at him sadly. "My boy, I do hope you change your mind about that. But as it is, I need you to do this. It is essential."

"She's not even of age yet." Snape said, almost pleadingly.

"She is of age. She turned seventeen a few days ago, actually."

Severus almost threw up his hands, "I will not except this madness. My answer is no. A flat out no. I'm sorry, but this is too much. It's not only that, but unethical."

Silence.

"Severus. I must insist you do this. You promised me. This is for both Miss Granger, and Harry. Without her, he is lost."

He was glowering at the older wizard, shaking slightly. He was never going to admit it, but without that book on legs Potter had no chance at all.

"And pray tell, am I supposed to have...intercourse with her as well? That's what a marriage entails, if it is to be _valid_."

The Headmasters eyes widened slightly, he apparently hadn't thought of that small detail.

"And what if the Dark Lord were to find out about this marriage? What would that mean for me?"

The Headmaster stood up now, moving over to his pensieve.

"Tom is smart, but blind. He will only see it as an act of manipulation. He reads your mind. If you provide him memories of ignorance on Mr. Potters part, concerning Tom's secrets, he will think you're only using the girl."

Silence.

"You're hell-bent on ruining me aren't you? You don't want me to have any sense of normalcy, nothing to not haunt me? You are so bent on _shattering_ what's left of me."

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "I do not want that, Severus. I only want to keep everyone safe, including yourself. If Tom sees this, he will have no doubt's at all about your loyalties."

"I didn't know he had any now."

"As he grows desperate for power, he will start to underestimate you, Severus."

Silence.

"If I do this. IF. I want it to be between us. She will not live with me in my rooms, and she will NOT get special attention from me, ever."

Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Hermione walked over to the gargoyle that stood outside the Headmaster's quarters. What exactly did he need to see her for? She hoped everything was okay.

Taking a breath, she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Lemon drops."

The statue gave way, moving to the side, exposing the staircase to her. She moved up the stairs, knocking on the door to Professor Dumbledore's study.

"Come in, Miss Granger."

Hermione pushed the door open, walking into his large office.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"I did Miss Granger. If you would have a seat please?"

Hermione shifted her bag onto the floor, sitting down in the chair opposite her Headmaster.

"Is everything alright, Professor?"

His eyes twinkling at her, he nodded.

Silence.

"Miss Granger, I don't think I have to tell you that the times that we're in now have grown more and more dangerous."

Hermione nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Miss Granger, it doesn't escape your notice that you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter are in danger everyday. Even here."

Hermione gulped, but nodded.

"I have a way to remedy that. If you'll listen to me."

She did not like where this was going, he was being secretive. And he was also starting to look uncomfortable, which was not like him at all.

Starting, he stared at her, "There will come a time, Miss Granger where Mr. Potter will need you more than ever. You and Mr. Weasley both are very valuable. And that goes for both sides. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

She nodded.

"We must keep you safe. And since you do not have a magical family, it's more difficult for us to keep you under our protection. I know you are capable, Miss Granger, but we can't risk it. You _must_ understand."

She just stared at him, waiting on him to drop the ball.

"I have a way to keep you safe, Miss Granger. And it won't interfere with your schooling, and it won't get in the way of your personal life either."

Silence.

"I'm proposing a marriage for you, Miss Granger."

Hermione heard him, but shook her head, maybe he was kidding?

"I-I don't know what you mean sir? Is this some kind of joke?"

He shook his head.

"Miss Granger. Harry will need you. And you and I both know that this war is almost on our doorstep. He needs you. _We_ need you."

Silence.

"I'm only seventeen. W-Who would I marry?"

Taking a breath in, he looked into her eyes. "Professor Snape."

Hermione felt the ground beneath her almost fall away.

"Y-You're joking?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid I am not joking."

Silence. Unbearable silence.

"I'm sorry, but I will not do this." Hermione was shaking her head. "I mean sir, this is a ludicrous idea. He, for one, is thirty seven years old. Twenty years older than I. And second, he hates me, my friends, and pretty much everybody else."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing this would be a battle, just as Severus was.

"Miss Granger, I understand your argument, but this is the only way I can keep you safe. Mr. Weasley is far too young, and I don't think his parents would be too keen on their sixteen year old marrying."

She gawked at him, "And what about me? How do you think my parents will respond to this, they will be completely outraged."

"They will understand." He said to her.

Hermione was shaking her head.

"Miss Granger. I'm afraid I must insist on this."

_What did that mean?_

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"It means that, I cannot take no as an answer. If we lose you, we lose Harry as well. Miss Granger, he needs you, he will not survive without you."

Hermione felt the world start to close in on her. How could this happen? How could they put this on her?

"I'm not his _savior,_ sir."

Dumbledore smiled, nodding his head. "No, you're not Miss Granger. But, you are intelligent beyond your years. And after this year, Harry will need it. More than ever."

"How is this supposed to take place? Married to P-Professor Snape? Everyone will know. I will be a laughing stock here. Not to mention alienated from everything and everyone. And Ron and Harry...sir, they will not understand. I assure you."

"Miss Granger, nothing will change. No-one is going to know. You will stay in your dormitory, and you will have the same classes. There will be nothing that will have to change in your life."

Silence.

"I don't have a choice do I?" She mumbled, feeling her throat constrict.

He looked at her sadly.

Sighing, she clung onto the arms of the chair.

"And what about after school, sir? What about when I graduate? I have to live with him, _forever_."

His eyes glazed over, and he took his glasses off. "Miss Granger," he said, getting her attention again.

"Professor Sna-Severus, he isn't planning to survive this war."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Miss Granger. Severus does not want to live past this war."

Hermione didn't understand, why didn't he want to live past the war?

"I can't go into the story, Miss Granger, I would be breaking the trust I have with him. Maybe in due time he will tell you. But that is not my place."

OOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was staring at the desk, lost in her thoughts when the door opened behind her. She turned and watched the last person she wanted to see step into the room.

Professor Snape.

"Severus. Thank you for meeting us here."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, then his eyes slid to Hermione. She could feel his dark eyes boring into her skull. She shifted in her chair, wanting to fade into the ground.

"You've spoken to her about this travesty I take it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have."

"And how, pray tell, do you feel about this Miss Granger?"

She sighed, "Well, sir, there's nothing I can say to change it, so does it really matter?"

Silence.

"Severus. This needs to be done. We've talked about this."

Snape clenched his fist and grit his teeth. "Yes, _you_ talked. I'm being forced into this farce of a marriage, with a student no less." He spat the words like they were poison.

Hermione could feel her heart beat out of her chest, was this really happening to her? Was she really going to be married to such a spiteful, hateful man?

"We need to do this now Severus, Miss Granger."

They both looked at him like he was completely insane.

"B-But I'm not ready!" She shrieked, finally standing on shaking legs.

"Miss Granger, it will just be a simple trade of vows. We cannot set aside time to do this with a preacher, dress, church, what have you. It needs to be done, in secret, right now."

No.

 _No_.

This cannot be happening.

Hermione bit her lip and felt tears run down her face.

Severus was fuming, wanting to bolt out of the room.

Dumbledore eyed them both with annoyance.

 

They stood in front of him, not looking at each other.

"Take each other's hands, if you please."

Hermione sighed heavily, but extended her hand out, closing her eyes as she did so. She felt him take it roughly, his cold fingers digging into her skin.

After the vows were said, and after minutes of silence, they had arrived at the end of the 'ceremony.'

"You may kiss." Dumbledore ended, lamely.

"That will not be happening." Severus said, dropping her hand like he had been burned.

He then turned, and left the room.

OOOOOOO

As Hermione trudged to her dormitory, she felt sick to her stomach. Was she really married? To Severus Snape? She felt the bile rise in her throat, and before she knew it, she was hunched over, vomiting on the floor.

She shut her eyes, holding her stomach. How the hell was she going to do this?

How the hell was this going to work?

* * *

Okay, so tell me how you like it so far.

-Heather.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, not able to listen to any of the announcements that Professor Dumbledore was talking about. She was not his biggest fan right now anyway.

Severus Snape was looking out over the students, sneering as he did so. His eyes trailed to his own table, seeing Draco Malfoy. The blonde's eyes were downcast, his palm cupping his chin. He seemed to be lost in thought.

After observing Malfoy, his eyes trailed over to the Gryffindor table, his eyes landing on a mass of curly hair. She herself, seemed down trodden. Well, he could understand. For some reason though, he couldn't drudge up one ounce of sympathy for the younger witch.

His _wife._

The thought was enough to make him want to lose his dinner.

After all the festivities were over, everyone got up to leave, but Hermione didn't join them. She knew where she had to go next, and what was going to happen. The same sick feeling was rolling through her gut, planting her to the spot at the table. Closing her eyes, she put her hand to her forehead, blocking out the voices that were hitting her ears.

Harry and Ron were asking her what was wrong. How could she tell them? How could she confide in them that her life had changed drastically in the span of two hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was walking to the dungeons now. Taking her time mostly. She did _not_ want to do this.

Upon arriving at the Potions Masters office door, her _husband_. The thought made her stomach do another flip. She couldn't go inside, no matter how hard she tried to move her hand to knock, it would not obey her.

Severus sat at his desk, holding his head in his own hands. How was he going to do this? How was he going to _shag_ his student? A student that was barely of age.

Hermione finally willed herself to knock on the door, just wanting to get this over with. The sooner they did this, the sooner they didn't have to do anything else with each other. They could pretend like it never happened and go back to being student and teacher. The way it _should_ be.

He was pouring himself a firewhiskey when his wards started to buzz. He knew it was her. Sighing, he threw back his drink. Flicking his wand, he opened the door.

Hermione didn't move forward, she just stood there and looked into his study. She couldn't bring herself to move her feet. The dread set in the pit of her stomach, making her falter.

"Do you plan to stand there all night, Miss Granger?" His cold voice cut through her, making her snap out of her daze.

She observed him coldly, not saying anything.

When she was seated inside his office, she looked around at some of the specimens that sat on his shelf. There were some potions, jars, and books seated on each shelf. She wondered what the books were on. Probably nothing that she _wanted_ to know about.

Hermione sat there not speaking to him, what could she say?

He observed her as she sat, she seemed jittery and displeased, thoroughly at that. Well, it was nice to know that he was not the only one. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He wanted her out of his office and out of his presence.

"Get yourself ready." He told her gruffly, pouring himself another firewhiskey.

Her head went up when she heard his voice. Get herself ready? What did he mean by that?

"W-What?" She asked, confused at what he meant.

His black eyes connected with hers. "Don't play coy with me, Miss Granger." He told her darkly, glaring at her hatefully.

"I-I've never done this before." She said to him, humiliation near the surface.

He spluttered, choking on his drink.

Bloody hell.

Bloody _fucking_ hell.

"Get out." He seethed.

She looked at him, confused. Didn't they have to do this?

"Get the hell out!" He thundered.

He watched as she precariously stood up and swiftly darted out his door.

* * *

"She's a virgin." He said to the older male.

Professor Dumbledore just gazed at him.

"I can't do this. You've asked too much of me."

"It's necessary, Severus." Dumbledore looked like he was getting frustrated, having the same disagreement over and over again.

"No. It's not. If you wanted her protected so bloody badly, you should have asked somebody else to do it. Somebody younger. Somebody that can actually _stand_ to be around that know-it-all for more than twenty seconds!"

Silence.

"This is morally degrading. Don't you care about that at all? Why _must_ it be me?"

The headmaster sighed, feeling a headache start to press at his temples.

"Severus. I don't have much longer in this world. We both know that."

The younger male stared at him.

"I know I've asked a lot of you. But, I asked you because I knew you could do it. You're around her the most, if something were to happen to me, you must see to it that they get somewhere safe. If I were to die, Tom will attack this school."

Silence.

"You know he will, Severus. And that means death for any muggle or muggle-born here. And she would be the first. You _know_ it."

His black eyes clouded over with understanding. Huffing, he turned away from the man and exited the room.

* * *

As he sat back in his study, he thought about the year that was ahead of him. He didn't know if he could do this. He had never _wanted_ to be anybody's husband. He just knew deep down that he would never be a good one.

His father was not a good husband.

He was the worst husband, person, _entity_ he had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Pouring another glass of firewhiskey, he threw it back.

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Why? Why her? She didn't fully understand why Professor Dumbledore had done this to her. Couldn't it have been _anyone_ else in the order? Why was it Professor Snape?

She felt the tears bubble up again, but she roughly pressed her fingertips into her eye sockets, not wanting to cry again. What would crying do? How would that help?

The boys had asked repeatedly why she had gone to see Professor Dumbledore, and why she was so upset now. Like they would understand. She knew if she told them, they would just hit the wall. Ron especially. That would not help her at all, it would only make her angrier.

Turning in her bed, she shut her eyes, willing herself some sleep.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, groggy from getting absolutely no sleep. Sighing, she threw the sheets off of herself.

She looked in the mirror after brushing her teeth, she didn't _look_ like a married woman. She absolutely didn't _feel_ like a married woman. Especially a woman married to Professor Snape.

Shrugging that off, she threw water on her face and set to getting ready for her first day of classes.

She sat herself in DADA, looking around at the newly decorated room. Which was absolutely nothing, Professor Snape never decorated anything. He kept his room dark and devoid of any kind of _feeling._

"I can't believe that Dumbledore allowed him to teach this." Harry grumbled beside her.

"Well," Ron joined in, "We all know this position is cursed, maybe he'll kick the bucket at the end of the school year."

Hermione glared at Ron, annoyed at his heartless statement.

"With words like that you might as well join Voldemort." She told him.

The name made him wince, but he glared at her nonetheless. "What? You know it's true, Hermione."

Rolling her eyes, she was about to retort to his statement, but a slam made her snap her mouth shut.

The dark wizard strolled through the aisle, his wand up. He flicked it, making the shades in the room roll down and cover the brightness of outside.

Of course, just like in third year when he made the shutters shut in DADA.

The entire room was quiet; you could hear a pin drop.

Professor Snape was now standing in the front of the room, his wand up. With a flick, he conjured up three dolls. They had eyes, lips and a nose. Hermione felt a wave of uneasiness fall over her as she watched him put together the dolls and set them up in the front of the room.

"This position has had five teachers. Most have been unqualified in teaching you defense, the rest have been a werewolf and a death-eater in disguise."

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Harry cross his arms. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

_Snape is a death-eater himself._

"In here. You will learn the art of _defense._ "

He then flicked his wand at the three dolls.

One came to life and started walking around the room, its eyes staring straight forward. Hermione felt a creepy edge wash over her.

He did another flick and another doll came to life. This time however, it fell to the floor, its arms and legs twisting in horrible positons. Some of the students in the room gasped, others looked away in fright.

The last mannequin, after earning its flick fell to the ground as well. Instead of twisting and turning in horrible degrees, it sat in a heap on the floor, its eyes devoid of anything. They were completely blank.

"In fourth year, the fake Professor Moody showed you two of the curses that I just demonstrated on these dolls. He however, did not teach you how to deflect these curses and how to do so."

Hermione just stared at the man in the front of the room. Her _husband._

She shut her eyes, feeling a headache start to pop up.

 _"These defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo._ " 

Silence.

"You all who are in here, shockingly, made outstanding on your exams."

He sneered at them now, his greasy hair falling into his dark eyes.

" _I_ am your teacher now. The advanced work in this class will bog you down, even more so since this is a N.E.W.T class. I will not cater to your feelings; I do not care if you like the curses that we are studying. And I will _not_ tolerate any emotional outbursts you might have in here."

His eyes landed on her as he spoke those words. Hermione thought back to fourth year when she had yelled at Professor Moody for performing the Cruciatus in front of Neville.

Hermione glared at him, feeling her cheeks well up with heat.

"We will first study the Imperius, and how you deflect the curse."

There was some excited chatter among the students in the room.

"Quiet!" He snapped, and they all shut their mouths.

"Now. Can someone tell me what people can _do_ under this curse?"

A hand was raised, albeit rather shakily.

"Margot. Tell me what you do under this curse." He said to the Ravenclaw.

"A-Anything the castor wants you to do, sir."

"Correct. Three points to Ravenclaw."

Hermione rolled her eyes, of course it was _only_ three points. Not five, or ten, but _three._

"When Professor Moody demonstrated these curses to you, he did not tell you _exactly_ what you could do to those under this curse."

Silence.

"Now, for this curse, it requires a lot of concentration from the castor, which astoundingly not many of you have been blessed with." His statement was dry, uncaring.

"Can somebody tell me what you _feel_ when under this curse?"

Silence.

Hermione raised her hand, waving it back and forth.

"No-one knows, I suppose." He drawled, obviously avoiding her hand waving.

Hermione rolled her eyes but lowered her hand, knowing that he would not acknowledge her at all.

"Under the Imperius you experience euphoria. A rather blissful feeling."

Silence.

"Now. Can anyone tell me how you can tell when the cursed person is trying to _deflect_ this curse?"

Hermione raised her hand again.

Severus glared at the Gryffindor, annoyed at her know-it-all persona.

"Miss Granger. Enlighten us with your answer. Keep it to a bare minimum. I don't have all day."

She nodded swiftly, "It's been concluded that the person that is cursed will have a milky appearance to their eyes."

He nodded.

"A point to Gryffindor."

She sighed, but took what she could get.

"I expect an essay on the Imperius curse. I want names of those who have been inflicted, and I want the castors name as well. You will also specify to me exactly what they were forced to do. This is due by next week. You are dismissed from my presence."

Hermione started to get her stuff together, listening to the grumbling of the students around her.

"Miss Granger. I'd appreciate if you'd stay behind." Snape's cold voice cut through the air.

Ron and Harry tensed beside her, glaring at the teacher.

"Go on. I'll see you two later." She told them.

She sat in her seat, waiting on him to say something to her.

Her _husband._

"You are not thrilled at this marriage, the same as I." He said to her, stacking up papers on his desk.

Silence.

"You will not get special attention from me. You are however, under my protection, I expect to know where you go at all times. Hogsmeade, out-doors, anywhere."

She just stared at him. He was not her bloody keeper.

"And why exactly do I have to do that?" She demanded.

"You are my responsibility. The headmaster saw to that when he brought us together, unfortunately." He sneered at her glare, not caring how she felt about his sarcasm.

"Are we understood on this?"

She was silent, glowering at him.

"No. I'm sorry, but I do _not_ understand why you have to stand over me like some nanny."

His black eyes surveyed her, almost like some predator that was about to pounce on their prey.

"As I said, you are my responsibility. You are to do as I say. I do not want to have this discussion again. Now, kindly remove yourself from my company."

Hermione stared at him some more, wishing she could kill with looks. Huffing, she gathered herself and left the room, slamming his door in her wake.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me how you feel about this chapter!

-Heather


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter.

I hope ya'll enjoy. I do really appreciate the reviews, they keep me going throughout the story process.

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

As the days went by, Severus kept a firm eye on Draco. He was very withdrawn, and would disappear at odd moments of the day. He hadn't however, made any attempts to do anything hostile to anybody.

 _Yet_.

He also had his eye on Granger, she didn't do anything but talk with friends, complete homework and hibernate in the library.

Not shocking, he expected she was as boring as she seemed.

"Severus." Minerva started, cutting through his thoughts.

He looked up, his dark eyes taking in her annoyed expression.

"Afternoon." He drawled, looking away.

"You've been a bit harsh over the last week. More so then usual. Pray tell why that is?" She asked him, her Scottish brogue getting thicker, signaling anger.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this spirited, Minerva." He said to her, smirking slightly. He watched as her cheeks flared with aggravation towards his sarcastic comment.

"You know what I mean." She seethed.

"I guess you're referring to the points I've been docking from your house."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It is no fault of mine that your house is full of all the idiots, Minerva."

She glared at him, squeezing her fork.

"It balances out the death-eaters in waiting in _yours,_ Severus." 

Mumbling in Gaelic, she stood up and in a swirl of robes, stalked off, slamming the door below in anger.

Rubbing his forehead, Snape felt a nag of guilt wash over him. Minerva had always been kind towards him, well, as kind as one _could_ be given his history.

In truthfulness, he had been taking points from them, not only because they were in fact show-boaters. The whole lot of them. But, he had been taking them because he was aggravated with the situation with a certain Gryffindor that he currently found himself in.

It was immature, he knew it.

He needed to find a better outlet for his anger. Like it or not, he couldn't keep taking it out on students. No matter how much he wanted to.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione sat in the library, flipping through the defense pages. She rubbed her forehead, fighting aggravation and exhaustion. This week had been very difficult. She had been getting almost no sleep, nightmares had been keeping her up constantly. Not only nightmares of laughing students, or insults being hurled at her around every corner. But, also, nightmares of the battle in the Department of Ministries kept her up as well.

Antonin Dolohov's face always kept her awake at night. She knew how close to death she had come when she was in the infirmary. If he had uttered his curse aloud it would have killed her.

She sighed and continued to flip through the defense book, finally finding the information that she needed for her DADA essay.

She hated to admit it, really she did, but she was rather excited about starting this year with Snape teaching DADA. He himself, had seem the dark arts first hand. Hell, he had probably _performed_ the dark arts as well.

Hermione had been hearing that he had been on quite the roll in docking points at every turn. It really wasn't that surprising to her, he was not known for _liking_ other houses, especially hers.

She jotted down the notes that he had asked from them, including the castors and inflicted. It really was quite fascinating.

In the Common Room, the boys were talking about Quidditch, making plans for practice and new players for the team.

"I want to try-out Harry." Ron said to his friend.

Harry looked at his friend and smiled, "Awesome Ron. There's going to be a practice tomorrow."

Hermione flipped open her Transfigurations book, flipping to the section that Professor Mcgonagall had them on.

"Will you come to the practice Hermione?" They both asked her.

She looked at them, and smiled. "I'll try, I have a lot of homework to do, and so do the both of you." She told them, sternly.

They shrugged, and continued on with their conversation regarding the practice.

Boys. All they could talk about was Quidditch.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was walking through the halls, making her way to the library again. She did not have the necessary books for her Transfigurations essay. She yawned as she walked, not being able to see the oncoming person that she accidentally slammed into.

"Damnit Mudblood. Watch where the hell you're going!"

It was a girl's voice. She heard a snickering chime in as well.

It was Pansy Parkinson, along with her little click.

Ugh, how annoying.

Hermione moved to walk away from them, but a hand whipped out and caught her arm. "I'm still talking to you Mudblood. Didn't mommy and daddy ever tell you about not walking away from your superiors?"

She glared at the girl and ripped her arm out of her pudgy grasp.

"First off, get your bloody hands off of me, and second, you must be out of your mind if you think you are _my_ superior."

The pig-faced girl glared and drew out her wand, pointing it at Hermione. The group behind her was cackling, their faces eager to watch the fight between the two teenagers.

Hermione glared and withdrew hers as well.

Before a spell could be fired, a booming voice halted them.

"What is going on here?"

It was Professor Snape.

Pansy immediately put her wand down, squaring her shoulders. "She attacked me sir, she pushed me and then tried to hex me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, bending down to pick her books up off the floor.

"Yes Miss Parkinson, I'm sure that is _exactly_ how it happened, ten points from Slytherin."

She scowled at him, but didn't argue any further. Glaring at Hermione one last time, her and her posse walked off down the hall.

Severus turned his glare to Hermione, who in return was fixing him with one. She turned her back, moving to make her way down the hall. Before she could get too far, a hand grabbed her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks.

She struggled against it, glaring at the man that held her still, his clutch like steel.

"What?" She seethed.

"What happened here, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to pry herself from his hands.

"You heard your student, I _attacked_ her."

He glared at her, finally releasing her arm. "Do not play stupid with me. I want you to stay away from Parkinson."

She glared at him, feeling her aggravation start to climb higher, "You are _not_ my keeper, you do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, stepping forward.

Hermione tried not to shrink back from his towering presence but was finding it difficult, given the circumstances.

"What did I tell you before?" He demanded.

She crossed her arms.

"I'm not afraid of them. I can take _care_ of myself." She said to him.

"I don't care about what you are and what you are not afraid of. You are to _do_ what I tell you to do. You are still my student."

"As I said before sir, you are _not_ my keeper. I am allowed to do what I _want_ as long as I don't break any rules in this school."

He scowled at her, but didn't say anything more. 

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was in the library now, and she was feeling oddly proud of herself. She had _told_ him what she would not take from him, and he had not said anything. She did have a feeling though, that this was not the end of the argument.

Flipping her Transfigurations book open, she prepared herself for the battle that she undoubtedly was going to face with him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"She is stubborn. She will not listen to me Headmaster."

Dumbledore stared up at him with a twinkle, rather amused by the man's annoyance.

"Well, Severus, what did you expect?"

The darker wizard just glared at him. Sitting in the chair opposite him, he removed his wand. Flicking it, he summoned some hot tea, sipping it, trying to find his calm.

"How is Mr. Malfoy faring?" Dumbledore asked him, summoning his own tea.

"He does not confide in me; he spends most of his time avoiding me actually. I try to keep an eye on him as much as I can. Now that I have three people to constantly watch over." He added in an aggravated whisper.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "My hand is not in as much pain today. Thank goodness."

Severus nodded, his eyes trailing to the older man's sleeve. "I can bring you more healing potions later on, if you'd like me to?"

"Yes, that would be most helpful Severus. Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOO

Friday came without any more arguments with Professor Snape or Ron. Shockingly.

"Are you coming to the practice?" Harry asked her, shifting his broom to his left hand.

"I had planned on it." She said to him, putting her book down.

He smiled at her, "Good, Ron really wants you there."

Hermione didn't understand why he wanted her there so badly?

"Do you know _why_ he wants me there?" She asked, arching a brow at her friend.

Harry threw a glance at her over his shoulder, shrugging. Hermione didn't understand what that look meant exactly. And honestly, she was too tired to think about what it _might_ mean.

It was freezing outside. Hermione sat in the stands with her arms wrapped around her frame. Her eyes watched as the players flew around the Quidditch pitch. Merlin, did they feel the cold at all?

Below her, a girl with curly hair was cheering every-time Ron blocked a bludger. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, curious to if she had a crush on Ron. It was none of her business. Plus, she was _married_ , she wasn't sure if she _could_ be interested in someone else. It was absolutely confusing.

Snape was walking through the halls, looking outside, noticing the practice that was taking place with the Gryffindors.

He rolled his eyes, but scanned the stands. There were some females out, watching the males play. How laughable. Finally, his eyes landed on a mass of curly hair, the wind whipping it across her face, blocking her vision. He felt a rush of anger take over him. She had refused to listen to him, _again_.

She would regret that.

He flung the door open, marching himself outside.

Hermione sighed, the cold biting more into her skin. A movement to the left caught her attention, making her turn her head.

It was Professor Snape and he looked furious.

And, he was looking straight at her.

He had gotten to the edge of the pitch now, not breaking eye contact with her.

Hermione knew why he looked so furious. Sighing, she climbed off the bleachers, making her way down the Gryffindor stairs.

Snape watched as she got up. He turned his back and started making his way inside, the wind nipping at his cloak, blowing it around his form.

Hermione had her arms around herself, shivering.

He was stalking down the hallway when she saw him again.

"Professor Snape!" She called, halting him.

She coughed, still shivering slightly.

Making her way over to him, she saw how stiff his back was. She knew she had aggravated him by not telling him about the Quidditch practice.

He spun around on her, glaring at her with intense disdain. "Did I or did I not tell you to tell me if you went out anywhere?"

"Sir, it is _just_ the Quidditch pitch. You are being very irrational."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. For your cheek."

She gaped at him, not believing that he had taken that many points off, for nothing!

"I didn't _volunteer_ for this Miss Granger. I would rather take the dementors kiss than have to deal with _you_ every _day._ But fate, alas, has other plans for me. You are to _tell_ me where you go, or I will make your life _hell_. Do you understand me now?"

The words cut deeper than she would ever admit. She stared at him, trying vainly not to show him her tears. Nodding slightly, she turned and wiped her cheeks.

Severus rolled his eyes at her foolish emotions and brushed past her, making his way to his office.

Hermione trudged to her own dorm, laying on the bed.

Her _husband_ had just threatened her.

Her _husband._

She bit her lip and let the tears flow. This was no marriage. This was like a jail sentence. She had been forced to marry this ice of a man. He was so hateful. She doubted he had the _capacity_ to say anything nice, to anybody. How could Professor Dumbledore see anything positive in him at all?

She closed her eyes, envisioning a nice, loving husband holding her at night.

Would she ever have that?

The more she thought of a caring, handsome husband, the more it lulled her into a peaceful state of mind. The sleep settled over her and she let it take her willingly.

At dinner that night the boys talked about their practice.

"You did very well Ron." Harry and Ginny said to the red-head that sat across from her.

He grumbled something intelligible.

"What has him so grumpy?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"He thinks that Cormac did better than he did. He missed some of the shots that were aimed at him. Thanks to Cormac."

Hermione scrunched her brows up. When she was out there Ron seemed to be doing very well.

"Well, I'm sure he'll get the position." Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Are we on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked her and Ron while they were walking back to the Common Room.

"For sure. Hermione, are you good for tomorrow? Don't have too much homework?" Ron asked her, teasing her lightly.

"No, actually. I have all of my homework done. What about you, Ron? Have you even started?"

He smiled dashingly. "I'm almost done, Hermione."

She smiled at that comment, shaking her head at him, blushing a little bit.

"Yes. I'm up for Hogsmeade tomorrow. It will be nice to get to go shopping. I have been craving some butterbeer lately."

The boys nodded, agreeing with her.

She stopped walking, oh Merlin, if she went to Hogsmeade, that meant she would have to tell Professor Snape.

Sigh.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She knocked on his office door softly.

"Come in." He said gruffly, marking essays on his desk.

He flicked his wand, lowering his wards. The door opened slowly to show a mass of unruly curls. He sighed, but continued to mark out wrong answers on the papers.

"Hello sir, I ju-"

"Granger." He interrupted her, "I am busy. Say what you need to say and _leave_."

Rolling her eyes, she sat down. So much for anything pleasant.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and to refrain from having you follow me there, and dragging me out of one of the shops, I'm telling you right now."

He looked up, his black eyes surveying her.

"Message received. You may leave now."

She sighed and stood up. Stopping, she turned to him.

"You know sir; I didn't ask for this either. You act as if you're the only one who didn't want this to happen."

He just stared at her unkindly.

"I just wanted to tell you that. I'm not expecting any love, or affection. I just wanted to let you know that you're not the only one that hates this predicament that we are in."

At that statement, she stared at him one last time and closed the door.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics and went back to grading his papers. Just another day in the life that was his own personal hell.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not rushing any kind of relationship between these two. In fact, I don't know if there is GOING to be a relationship. They might find a slight understanding for their predicament, but, probably nothing else.

I don't know though. Leave me a review of what you want to happen. I'd really enjoy reading your thoughts.

-Heather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione was overjoyed to be going to Hogsmeade. A day with new books, butterbeer and friends.

It made her feel normal once more.

Walking to the village, her, Ron and Harry were walking down the covered bridge, talking about the Quidditch practice.

"You have a great chance Ron." Harry told his friend, "You were one of the best out there."

Ron reddened, "You're just saying that to make me feel better," he grumbled.

Hermione looped her arm with Ron's, "You did excellent, don't be so hard on yourself."

He smiled at her comment.

"Slughorn invited me to his Slug club." Harry whined, walking through the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, at-least you're a part of it." Ron griped, shoving through the crowd, "Blimey, you'd think some of the students would go somewhere else."

Hermione finally shimmied her way to one of the free tables, plopping herself down. "Merlin, you have a point Ron, has it always been this busy in here?"

"I've never noticed it before." Harry said, taking his coat off.

After ordering their drinks they started to talk about Professor Slughorn.

"I don't know. I think he's an alright teacher. Bit of a mediocre actually. Professor Snape was much better at Potions." Hermione said, sipping her drink.

"Well, Merlin Hermione, he _still_ teaches us. Now in our favorite subject, might I add." Harry interjected gloomily, looking around the bar.

Ron nodded.

"He might be a bit...uncouth, but he's still a good teacher. Probably better than any of the other ones we've had. Besides, he probably knows more about the dark arts than they ever could." Hermione said, somewhat defending Professor Snape.

"Lupin was a good teacher." Harry defended.

"Yes, when he wasn't howling at the moon." Ron said, shuddering.

* * *

"Do we _have_ to go to the library, Hermione?" Ron asked, sighing.

She glared at him, Ron shrinking back in the process. "I'm going; you two don't have to go with me but _I_ am going."

"Alright Hermione, we'll be in Honeydukes." Harry said to her, shouldering Ron to the candy store.

She nodded, walking off to the library.

Walking into the store, she started to browse the books, smiling at all the titles. Hermione loved so much being in here. She wished she could live in here forever.

As she was browsing the older literature a noise in the back brought her attention elsewhere. She looked around, but didn't see anyone else in the vicinity.

Confused, she started walking into the back where the noise had been, palming her wand in her pocket.

Something was making her uneasy.

Before she could get to the sound though, a hand grabbed her upper arm and hauled her into an abandoned corner.

Black robes...

Professor Snape?

"What are you doing here? Are you _following_ me?" She demanded hotly.

His black eyes bore into her. "Don't be ridiculous. I told you, you're _my_ responsibility, if you die on my watch, then I get a scolding from the Headmaster."

She rolled her eyes at his inappropriate sarcasm.

"Why are you here by yourself?" He demanded.

"Ron and Harry didn't want to come to the library." She said, looking around to see if anyone could see them.

"That does not surprise me." He mumbled, letting her go.

Hermione observed his features, he was angry, an angry tick in his cheek. He was probably annoyed that he had to look after her.

"I heard some rustling in the back. I felt-I don't know-I felt…dark magic." She told him.

"You cannot trust the librarian here. She sympathizes with the dark lord." He told her, aggravation in his tone, as if she _should_ know that.

"Are you serious?" She asked him, her eyes widening.

"I am. You and your friends are so imprudent." He said to her, looking around himself. "You think that everyone you encounter outside of this school is on _your_ side. You need to learn how to _use_ your brain, Miss Granger."

"Oh yes, because I knew that the librarian was not to be trusted." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Did she see you come in?"

"She wasn't up front when I came in. I don't think she did. I don't know." She told him, defeat in her tone.

"You need to leave here." He told her sternly, his teacher like authority in his tone.

She sighed but nodded her head.

"I think you should return to the school." He told her.

"W-What? No. I'm enjoying my outing. I don't want to go up to the school right now."

"Yes, I saw how much you're _enjoying_ it." He said, ice in his voice.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Hermione said, genuine confusion on her face.

"Miss Granger, I did not choose this façade of a marriage. As I've said before. But, I expect _respect_. I am, after-all, your _husband_. Willing, or not."

"And what does that mean exactly?" She demanded.

"It means; I do not want you hanging all over other men."

She gaped at him, not believing what he was saying.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You were all over Mr. Weasley."

Hermione could not believe this. When did her life get so complicated? Why was this _happening_ to her?

"T-This is absolutely absurd!" She cried, raking a hand through her curls.

She was power walking back to the castle, wiping the tears off her cheeks. The cold air was hitting her face, but she did not care. She just wanted to get away from him.

"Miss Granger!" He called, but she didn't slow down, she didn't want to look at him.

Hermione sniffled, the hatred for him warming her blood as she continued to walk back to the castle.

When they reached the courtyard, he grabbed her by the back of her coat and dragged her to an empty alcove.

"Storm off again, and I _will_ put you into a body bind curse." He threatened lowly, looking around to make sure they didn't have an audience.

"I want you to leave me alone." She said, biting her lip, jutting her chin out.

"Well, unfortunately Miss Granger, that is not going to happen."

She cried out, shoving away from him.

"I don't want this! I hate this!" She spun on him then, "I can't take this, it's too much."

He eyed her narrowly, feeling the cold start to seep through his own cloak.

"It's not fair for me. I'm seventeen years old, I'm still young, I want to have a life. It's not _fair_ that I got entrapped into a marriage with a man that loathes me."

He continued to just stare at her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to proceed from here, she couldn't keep doing this with him. He was following her, limiting her to things she could and could not do. It was too much.

"I'm not going to give you kind words, Miss Granger. Either you listen to the things I say, or this will continue happening. You need to grow up and stop being selfish. It is not only yourself that is hurting over this. You think this doesn't interfere with _my_ life? You think I enjoy having to _watch_ you and your imbecile friends?"

She just stared at him, not understanding how or _why_ he was so cold.

"You are a _hateful_ man." She said, lower lip trembling.

Silence.

Wiping her nose, she just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I have to learn to _live_ with it."

Silence.

"Good day sir, you have a _pleasant_ afternoon." Hermione told him, her voice low and acid like.

Severus watched her walk away. How was this going to work? They'd end up killing each other for sure.

* * *

The boys got back to the Common Room rather late in the day. They came in with a ton of noise, lugging in a ton of candy.

"Hermione! Where did you go?" Ron asked her, plopping on the sofa across from her.

"I remembered something that I had to do here." She mumbled.

Harry eyed her suspiciously, sensing that something was a little off about why exactly she had come back. Why was she lying?

"Honeydukes was having a sale on their candies. Harry almost bought them out." Ron said to her.

Hermione smiled, closing the book that sat in her lap.

"Well, now that you are back from your outing, you can finish the rest of your homework, Ronald."

Ron huffed, taking his coat off.

"You're such a killjoy, Hermione." He groaned, moving his feet a little closer to the fire.

"I'll tell you one thing though; it's getting bloody cold outside. I almost froze to death walking back up to the castle."

Harry was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs, but he nodded his head at his friend's statement.

"Harry, good Lord, you have chocolate all over your face." She scolded him, conjuring up a napkin and laying it in his lap.

He smiled through his chocolate.

"You'll never get a date to Slughorn's dance if you keep eating like that."

He frowned then, his eyes glazing over.

* * *

Monday came soon. Way sooner than Hermione liked it to. She now had to endure the presence of Professor Snape. Her loving _husband_ , her _husband_ that told her what to do. Who constantly treated her like a child. It was immensely infuriating.

Not only that but it was _humiliating_.

She didn't even feel like herself anymore. She felt like a kicked dog that was sitting in the corner with its tail between their legs.

"Ah, DADA again." Ron said, trudging through the classroom door.

"Yep. Another day with the greasy bat." Harry said, snickering at his own joke.

Hermione sighed, but didn't say anything to him about respect. She wasn't a huge fan of Professor Snape's right now anyway. Not that she _had_ ever been.

"By the end of today, I expect your essays on my desk." He told the classroom, disinterest in his voice.

His black eyes rolled over the class, skipping around the Ravenclaw side of the classroom. Then, they descended to the Gryffindor side.

Hermione noticed that his gaze darkened considerably when his eyes found her and Harry. She looked down, not wanting him to notice that she was still aggravated and hurt.

"Today. We will be learning how to _resist_ the Imperius curse."

The whole class sat and listened to him, interested in what he was saying.

"Now. I'm sure you've all figured, if you have an ounce of sense, that resisting this curse requires a great deal of willpower. The same as casting it."

Hermione started to think of all the people that were close to her that got put under the Imperio. Mr. Weasley had been put under it at one point, also Victor.

They could not resist the curse.

"Miss Granger!" A voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She shook her head, looking ahead.

"Is my lesson interfering with your daydreaming?" He barked at her, making the whole class stare in her direction now.

How embarrassing.

"No sir. I apologize." She grumbled, her cheeks reddening.

He glared at her, but continued on with his lecture.

"Now. Can anyone tell me those who have _resisted_ the Imperius?"

Silence.

Hermione side-eyed Harry, seeing him sink lower in his seat.

"No-one. How disappointing." Snape drawled, rolling his eyes.

Hermione raised her hand, waiting patiently on him to call on her. _If_ he did.

Severus closed his eyes, wanting to hex his _wife_ into oblivion.

"Miss Granger." He said between grit teeth.

"H-Harry has resisted the curse, sir." She told him, looking over at her friend who was now shooting her a death glare.

Severus smirked, walking over to their table.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, is there nothing you _cannot_ do?"

Harry was glowering at him. Hermione could have kicked herself, why did she have to call Harry out like that? She felt stupid, very stupid.

"Well, pray tell Mr. Potter, how did _you_ resist the Imperius curse?"

Silence.

Harry was glaring at the man, but he answered nonetheless.

"I knew what they were doing. I was blocking them out of my mind. Or at-least _trying_."

Snape was staring at him, a strange light in his eyes. "You blocked them out? You defended your mind?"

Harry nodded his head.

Severus continued to stare at Harry, but after a while, broke the eye contact.

He stood back from their desk, his dark eyes scouring the room, "That is how it's done. But, you'll never know when you'll be cursed. Defending your mind is difficult, it does take a lot of willpower. Which I don't think you all have at your disposal."

Hermione was shocked that he had actually agreed with Harry.

And apparently, so was Harry. He seemed to ease into his seat, relaxing.

"Now. We are onto our next lesson; we are going to study the Cruciatus."

Hermione saw Harry tense again, his hand clutching his quill now. She slid her hand under their table and found his, he seemed to jump at this intrusion.

"Now. We're going to back track a little bit. Who can tell me when the unforgivables _became_ illegal?"

Hermione rose her hand up slightly. She felt Snape's eyes slide to her, intense aggravation lying behind the iris.

"Miss Granger. Enlighten us." He told her, coldly.

"They became illegal in 1717." She said, making it brief.

"Correct." He grumbled, swishing his wand.

Out from the back of the room, came a poster. It was the poster of a woman, she was fairly young, maybe early thirties.

"I will warn you now. If you are squeamish, or afraid, or feeling _overly_ emotional." He narrowed his eyes on Hermione. "Then you may look away."

Some of the students in the room turned their head, but Harry didn't. Hermione wanted to, but she did not want to look like a coward. There were worst things coming, she knew that. They needed to be prepared for _all_ of it.

Thank goodness Neville was not in this class.

After a few moments, Professor Snape surveyed the room, raising a brow, he then turned and pointed his wand at the poster.

"Crucio!"

The woman in the poster started to scream loudly, her limbs twisting in horrible angles. Hermione watched as Professor Snape did not break eye contact with the woman, he was staring intently at her. He suddenly moved his wand, and her screams got louder, almost ear piercing.

Hermione shut her eyes then, trying to drown out her screams.

After a few more seconds, Professor Snape broke the curse, and the woman immediately went back to lying still, a smile on her expression.

The whole class was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

Hermione chanced a look over at Ron and Harry, they both looked uncomfortable, their gazes penetrating Professor Snape.

"Death-eaters and aurors alike have practiced this on their captives. During the first wizarding war, when Barty Crouch deemed it necessary. It is now, not practiced. Not legally anyway."

"That's not true." Harry blurted suddenly, glaring at their Professor.

Professor Snape fixed him with a withering look as well.

Hermione looked over at her friend, knowing this would lead to an argument.

"And you know this because you were there Mr. Potter, or do you just _assume_?"

Harry continued to glare at him, his cheeks turning red.

Silence.

"Now. If you are done with your asinine assumption that everything is black and white Mr. Potter, then I will continue with my lesson."

Harry stayed quiet.

"I expect another essay about the Cruciatus. It's origins, the Latin verb, and the history of those who have been cursed and by whom."

At the end of class, Harry wasted no time and bolted out the door, Ron not far behind him. Hermione was left to pick up her books and notes.

"Miss Granger. Stay put."

She sighed.

Great.

Hermione sat in her seat, staring at Professor Snape. Her _husband._

He sat at his desk, his fingers rubbing his temples. Hermione didn't think it possible, but she caught the air of defeat waft from the older man.

"Do not analyze me." He told her, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione gasped, h-how did he know that?

"Legilimency." He said to her, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ah, so that's how.

"What did you need to see me for?" She asked, getting tired herself.

"You need to start talking sense into Potter." He told her, leaning back in his chair.

She looked down at her desk, picking at a chipped piece of the desk. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Standing, he flicked his wand, dispelling the posters on the wall, the drapes drawing up, eliciting the sunlight.

Hermione looked at him in question, looking away when he noticed her staring.

He scowled. "Do not question my methods in your mind, Granger. I draw them for a very specific reason."

Hm, is that so?

Silence.

"Sir, I don't know exactly what you mean by 'talking sense' into Harry."

"Miss Granger, if you are as intelligent as you like to _think_ you are, then you'll grasp the meaning."

Hermione was tired of the mind games; she was tired in general.

"You need to teach him control. How to _control_ his emotions. They're written all over his face. All the time."

She had to admit, he was right about that.

"Well, I can't _teach_ him control." She told him, aggravated that she had been given yet another task to complete.

He stood up, walking over to her desk.

Hermione tried not to cringe back, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was intimidating, even when he was not meaning to be.

He towered over her, looking down at her mass of curls. His eyes were dark and emotionless.

"Mr. Potter needs to be taught to reign in his emotions. He can be read like a book. That's how the Dark Lord _permeates_ his mind."

Hermione swallowed, fidgeting in her seat.

"Well, sir, you harangue and provoke him, even if you don't mean to do so."

"Ten points for insolence, Miss Granger." He snapped.

Hermione sighed and shrugged, "I thought we were having a discussion here. Like off the records, not a student/teacher discussion, sir."

He raised a brow at her, "Like a _husband and wife_ discussion." He spat, sneering at that notion.

Silence.

Hermione just decided to let that go, the concept seemed stupid to her as well.

"Sir, you weren't serious when you said the aurors used the Cruciatus, were you?"

He stared at her, his dark eyes glazing over with an emotion that Hermione could not pinpoint.

"I was serious, Miss Granger."

"Who exactly did they use it on?" She questioned.

"Anyone that they captured. As I said, it was a tactic that both sides used to gain information."

Hermione nodded her head, not liking the idea, hating the fact that it had happened. She sat silent for a long time, remembering Professor Snape's past. He used to be a death-eater and in some sense, still was. Had he?

"Don't examine me in your mind, Granger." He snapped at her, turning his back to sit at his desk.

Hermione jumped at his voice. She had to…She had to ask though. She had to know..

"Sir. H-Have you…?"

She let the question taper off, not expecting him to answer.

He turned and looked at her, his gaze unreadable, no emotions, _nothing_.

"Yes." He told her, voice steady, almost chillingly so.

Hermione felt the words make impact, making her slightly sick at the thought of him torturing somebody.

"I've been on both ends of the wand. And if you want to judge me for that, go ahead." He snapped.

She didn't say anything else to him.

"You are dismissed." He told her, taking his leave from the classroom.

She sat there for another few moments, taking in the information she had just received.

_Not everything is black and white Hermione._

_There are shades of grey._

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please drop me a review.

-Heather.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione was flipping through her textbook in the library, trying her best to keep from falling asleep. Her finger was trailing over the Cruciatus Curse section, telling her all the stories of those who had been cursed. She really was enjoying it, but she just couldn't seem to stay awake.

Before she knew it, she was passed out on her book.

"Miss Granger!" A stern voice woke her up.

Jumping, she succeeded in slamming her hand against one of the bars on the table. Wincing, she looked up at the intruder.

What a surprise. Professor Snape.

_Husband._

"W-What?" She mumbled, rubbing her hurt appendage.

"Why are you sleeping in the library?" He asked her, disinterest apparent on his face.

"I haven't been sleeping well." She murmured, arranging her books to fit them back in her bookbag.

She winced again, her hand throbbing with pain.

She heard a sharp sigh and then a hand on hers. "You didn't tell me you were injured."

Hermione glared at him, trying to pull her hand out of his. "It just happened, I hit it on the table when you woke me up, rather rudely I might add." She finished, glaring at him.

Severus ran his wand over her hand, mumbling a healing spell. After it was successfully healed, he dropped her hand quickly, and stood up straight again.

"Why haven't you been sleeping, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rubbed her skin, not feeling the bruising pain anymore. She ignored his question, honestly not wanting to answer it. It was none of his business.

"Miss Granger, this is the last time I'll ask you."

She knew she couldn't get out of this.

"I've been having nightmares. That's all." She told him, standing up.

"They have to be rather extreme if you're _sleeping_ in the library." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging, she tapped her wand on her satchel, making all the books fly inside.

"It's not a big deal." She reaffirmed.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said to her, his dark eyes glaring into her brown one's.

Silence.

"Antonin Dolohov?" He said, more as a question than a statement.

Looking up at him, she huffed, rearranging the position on her arm, but nodded softly.

"If it gets worse, than you can come to me and I'll give you some sleeping potions. It's not healthy to sporadically fall asleep everywhere."

"I do _not_ fall asleep everywhere." She said.

He raised a dark brow at her, not believing her words at all.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione walked back to her dorm room, tired and wanting to snuggle by the fire. She arrived at the portrait and mumbled the password, it swinging forward, letting her in.

Harry and Ron were sitting and whispering about something.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked inside, sensing something had happened.

She sat beside them, looking at the map that they held open.

The Marauders Map.

"We're watching Draco Malfoy." Harry said, trailing his finger along with the dots of Malfoy. "He's always disappearing at random. He's been doing it for days."

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. Harry had been on this kick all year about Draco Malfoy. She was growing rather tired of hearing about it.

"Okay. So what? He could be doing anything. Maybe he's meeting his secret girlfriend so Pansy doesn't find out." She offered, plucking up her DADA book.

Ron sniggered at her comment.

"I don't think that's it, Hermione." Harry told her, not looking away from the map.

She shrugged and starting reading more on the Unforgivable Curses.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Slughorn doesn't seem to care too much about the Slytherins." Ron said, shoving his mouth full of the pot roast they were having for dinner.

"Yes, he definitely doesn't play the favoritism card as much as Snape does." Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry." Hermione corrected him, cutting into her apple pie.

_Husband._

Should she tell them?

No. Definitely not.

What would that do? It would cause drama that she did not want to deal with. That's what it would do. Professor Dumbledore did say she didn't have to tell anybody.

Thank Merlin.

"Ron." A girly voice called.

The three looked up and saw a girl with long, wavy hair. She had big, doe like eyes. They lit up brightly when she looked at Ron.

Hermione realized it was the same girl that watched Ron try-out.

"I just wanted to say you did a great job at Quidditch try-outs. I just know you'll get on the team." She told him, blushing profusely, then turning away to walk off.

Harry was giving his friend an ear-splitting grin, waggling his eyebrows at him.

"Lookie there Ron, you got yourself a fan."

Hermione couldn't help the wave of jealousy wash over her. It felt weird, it felt _wrong._ It felt wrong because she was technically _married._

And, according to _him_ , she had to _respect_ him, even if he didn't show an _ounce_ of respect for her.

Her eyes drifted to the teacher's table. He was not there. Where had he gone?

OOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was walking along the halls, wondering where Professor Snape had been at dinner. It was rather odd; he was always there.

Making her way through the dungeons, she hugged her arms, it was so bloody cold down here.

She stood outside his office door, not sure whether she should knock or not. How would he feel if he felt like she was…checking up on him?

Sighing, she didn't care, he was her _husband._ She had every right to check up on him.

She knocked. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer.

Did he leave the grounds?

Hermione had a very strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, something felt very…off.

Waiting a few more moments, she decided to try the door. It was open.

Wait, that wasn't right.

Something was wrong.

Moving forward, his office was completely dark. Hermione stood in the middle of the room, listening for any noises that signaled he was there.

She suddenly heard a scurrying. There was someone in here with her, she could _feel_ it.

Her wand was out and ready, she muttered a quick Lumos, illuminating the room with light.

The scurrying got louder, she looked around and noticed it was coming from a corner. Squinting her eyes, she got closer to the noise.

A rat!

Her eyes connected with the animals and suddenly it transformed into a man's body. He leapt on top of her, pinning her to the floor. Hermione yelped, the fall knocking the air out of her.

She came face to face with Peter Pettigrew.

He was smiling down at her, his face close to her own.

Hermione felt a wave of nausea roll through her at the close proximity to this vile creature.

She grappled with him, trying her very best to get him off of her person.

He laughed, lowering his mouth next to her hair. He breathed in her scent, his tongue licking her neck. This time Hermione did feel the bile rise in her throat. Her legs were kicking, her wrists starting to burn from his grip.

She screamed when she felt a hand trail up her thigh.

Out of nowhere, he was knocked off of her. She lay there shaking, her school skirt almost up over her hips. A hand reached down and grabbed her wrist, hauling her up.

She came face to face with a very irate Professor Snape. His black irises danced a long her form, seeing if she had any injuries that needed tending to.

The scurrying made Hermione tense up.

The rat descended out of the darkness, his eyes directed on her.

"Severus. Let me taste her." Peter said, licking his lips.

The tall man shoved her behind him, his wand up.

"Incarcerous." Snape said, thick ropes coming out and tangling around the form of Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione watched Professor Snape sink low, his wand at the jugular of the rat.

"What are you doing here, Pettigrew?" He asked, his tone low and threatening.

The rat smiled, his teeth black.

"You know why I came here, Severus." His eyes left his form and drifted over to Hermione's, licking his lips again.

Severus tensed, grabbing the vermin's collar, making him face his way.

Holding his wand up, he placed it at the man's temple, "Obliviate."

OOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell were you doing in my office?" He asked her, after disposing of Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione ran a shaky hand down her face, feeling the hands of that…man on her body. "I-I didn't see you at dinner. I was concerned that something had happened to you."

He glared at her, tapping his wand against his desk.

"You put yourself at great risk tonight. You're lucky I came back early from the _detention_ I had."

She just looked at him, feeling shame course through her.

"I was just worried that you had gotten k-killed or something."

He scowled at her, "And who, pray tell, would kill me, Miss Granger?"

She lifted her eyes to his, shrugging her shoulder.

They didn't know each other well enough at all to be discussing what he did for the Order. Even if they were husband and wife.

"Where did you put Peter Pettigrew?" She asked softly, shuddering slightly at the name.

"That is not your business." He said gruffly, rubbing his temples.

"He _attacked_ me, I think it is my business." She said, outraged by his nonchalant comment.

His eyes surveyed her, a foreign emotion buried in the depths of his dark irises. What was he thinking? Hermione wasn't sure, she could not read him to save her life.

"Did he harm you?" He asked, his voice soft. Shockingly.

"N-No."

He nodded and stood up, walking over to his cabinet. Rifling through, he plucked up two vials, shut his cabinet and went over to her.

"Take one tonight. Take the other tomorrow night. They will help you sleep. You told me today that you were having trouble sleeping, this will not make the situation any better, I assure you."

Hermione looked at his hand and nodded, taking them from him.

"Sir. Why was Peter in your office?"

He did not answer her, simply stared at her. No emotion on his face.

Hermione knew there was stuff he would never tell her. But, it still hurt that he didn't confide in her _at all._

"You should go back to your dorm, Miss Granger." He said to her.

She didn't budge, didn't move. For some reason, it really hurt her feelings that he didn't seem interested at all in the fact that she had been close to being molested. Biting her lip, she shook her head.

"You're just not worth it." She mumbled.

"What was that Miss Granger?" He questioned her.

"I don't think it matters." She told him, turning her back to leave.

When she tried to turn the doorknob though, she realized that the door was locked.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what you just said." He told her, voice soft, but the threat could be heard entirely.

Hermione spun on him, angered that he had the audacity to be _angry_ at her!

"I _said_ you are not worth it!" She yelled at him.

His glare turned so icy that she was afraid she'd turn into a block of ice herself.

"Explain yourself, Granger." He said, his fingers curled into fists.

"I _mean_ I was attacked in your office. I had a man grope me! I only came down here to _check_ on you. You know, the thing a _wife_ does when she's concerned about her husband. Which is what you are. Even if you don't want to be!"

Her chest was rising and falling, the intense emotions coursing through her.

"I am so tired of you being so _cold_ to me." She finished lamely.

"I told you before Miss Granger, do not expect any pleasantries from me. This is an obligation. Nothing more. I checked to see if you were alright. You are. I don't know what more you want from me."

The tears came before she could stop them. Sniffling, she smiled, wiping her eyes. "Nothing sir, I don't want anything from you. Absolutely _nothing_."

Severus flicked his wand, lowering the wards and watched her march out his door.

He couldn't help the guilt that rushed within him as he watched her leave. It really was not her fault that she had been attacked, and it wasn't her fault that they found themselves in their situation.

Severus just couldn't help it; he was not naturally a _nice_ man.

He had forgotten, but he had meant to ask Granger how exactly she had gotten into his office.

Sitting at his desk, he decided to grade some papers, having enough excitement for the night.

Apparently, he was wrong when he told himself that he had had _enough_ excitement. An hour into grading essays, his mark started to burn. He winced, holding his arm.

Damn it all.

Sighing, he threw on his cloak, and stepped into the fire.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was in the midst of her deep sleep when she was suddenly being shaken by somebody.

"Hermione! Wake up! Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in the infirmary."

It was Ginny.

"W-What? Why?" She asked groggily, rubbing her palms over her eyes.

The younger Gryffindor just shrugged her shoulders, clicking on the lamp that was beside Hermione's bed. "I don't know; he didn't say why he needed you in there. I'm not allowed to mention it to anyone else though."

Hermione hurriedly got dressed. 

Professor Mcgonagall was standing in the common room, pacing back and forth. When she saw Hermione, she grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, you remember what I told you?"

Ginny nodded her head, watching the women leave the room.

"Professor, please tell me what's going on." Hermione said as they all but ran down the hallway.

"It's Severus, dear. He came back from one of his…outings. He's in a bad way. The Headmaster thought it best if you were there. For support I suppose."

Hermione nodded, and felt panic grip her stomach. What if he was dying?

When they entered the infirmary, she saw Madame Pomfrey dashing back and forth from her Potions cabinet, back to what she saw as Professor Snape and another person behind a panel.

Hermione felt her heart beat escalate, stepping fully into the room. The Headmaster was standing over Professor Snape, his face devoid of any emotion.

She walked over to the bed, looking down at Professor Snape.

Oh Merlin..

His chest was completely ripped open. He was shaking slightly, common occurrence from the Cruciatus Curse. His lip was busted and bloody. Madame Pomfrey was pouring dittany on him, mumbling incoherent words before she spun around and marched to the cot beside him, tending to the patient that Hermione couldn't see.

Who did this to him? Who _could_ do this much damage to another human being?

Hermione felt her stomach drop and she backed up, bending over. She felt the onslaught of sickness make its way up her throat. Cupping her mouth, she had just enough time to turn away before vomiting. Professor McGonagall was beside her instantly, asking her if she was alright.

She wasn't. This was not alright.

Not _alright at all._

She was gasping, waiting on more vomit to come up.

It didn't.

Hermione wiped her mouth, standing herself up straighter.

And for some reason, she was very angry.

Extremely so.

Walking back over to the bed, she faced her Headmaster.

"This is _your_ fault." She told him, crossing her arms.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, her expression that of shock.

"No! He is lying here _ripped_ open, because of his promise to you." She said, pointing at her Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything to her, just watched as her face reddened considerably.

"He does this every day, faces death _every day._ Don't you care? Don't either of you care?"

She then turned to her head of house.

Hermione was so angry, angry at herself for leaving his office, angry at him for getting injured, angry at Dumbledore for putting his life on the line, and angry at _herself_ for caring.

"You _forced_ him to marry me. You basically threatened both of us. I-I can't believe you do not care at all how your decisions affect the people involved in them. It's absolutely not fair!"

Tears were clouding her eyes now.

Turning back to Professor Snape, she looked down at him again.

He looked so awful.

"Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore's voice cut through her thoughts, "You are right."

She turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah? And you saying that is supposed to make me feel 100% better?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm seventeen years old. I didn't _deserve_ to be married to a-an emotionally crippled, guarded, _cold_ man. And, that just doesn't bother _you_ _at_ all does it? And Professor Snape does not _deserve_ this either."

Silence.

Sniffling, she wiped her nose, shaking her head.

"Miss Granger. You are way out of line." Professor McGonagall said to her.

Hermione looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm going back to my room; take all the points you want."

And at that statement, Hermione walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Thank you for all the reviews! I urge you for more.

-Heather.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Severus sat in the infirmary bed, sighing, he wanted to leave. He wanted to leave as soon as he got in here.

Looking over, he noticed that Draco Malfoy was no longer beside him. They must have moved him, or, his injuries were simply healed.

Good for him.

He remembered little snippets of that night.

Due to the unbreakable vow that he and Narcissa had exchanged, the Dark Lord deemed Draco Malfoy his full responsibility. So, when he failed to deliver any new information, he had gotten a punishment.

And, so did Severus.

Bellatrix was first. She laughed maniacally as she cruico'd him until he could no longer stand.

Many others followed after, firing hexes, stunning spells, and then the last was Antonin Dolohov.

Years back, when Severus was still highly involved with the torturing and killing of innocents, he made a curse.

Sectumsempra.

He had told some of the death-eaters about this new curse he made.

Antonin Dolohov being one of them.

Well, he decided to use that to his full capacity that night.

Severus rubbed his temples, feeling his chest burn.

One day, he would see to it that Dolohov got his.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione left Herbology, shifting her satchel on her shoulder. She wanted to go to the infirmary.

She just wanted to see if he was alright.

Hermione hadn't told anybody about what happened. Who would she tell? How could she tell anyone without going into full detail about _why_ she was told about her professor?

She opened the doors softly, looking into the room. He seemed to be alone, the other bed that had been occupied before, was now empty.

Who was in the bed beside him anyway?

She trudged through, trying not to make any noise.

Severus heard the door open, expecting to see the Headmaster, instead he saw the curls of his most _loved_ student.

_His wife._

Hermione stopped walking when she saw him staring at her.

"Um, I just wanted to come and see if you were doing any better." She said, stammering slightly.

He continued to look at her in disinterest.

She set her stuff down beside his bed, sitting in one of the chairs.

"You look a lot better than you did the night that they brought you in here." She whispered, fiddling with the strap on her satchel.

Silence.

"W-Who did that to you?" She asked, softly, treading carefully with what she said.

He flinched, trying to block the memory out.

"I think it's best that you do not know that."

Hermione sighed, sitting back in her chair.

Silence.

Again.

It was always like this, things were always so tense around him.

"I...uh...I..." She started, biting her lip.

"Do spit it out, Granger." He told her.

"I lost my temper on the Headmaster the night you were brought here." She said, slumping her shoulders.

This caught his attention. His black eyes held question, and one dark brow lifted.

Hermione cleared her throat, sitting up straighter now.

"I told him that he was the one who put you in this predicament. And, he should _think_ before he just throws people into his schemes."

His eyes narrowed, looking at her almost suspiciously.

"That was most disrespectful." He scolded her.

She shrugged, "Well, I don't care. He deserved it, and I, I haven't felt like myself lately. It just all poured out."

Silence.

"Granger."

Her brown eyes met his black ones.

"Don't try to stick up for me again. I'm not some poor house-elf that you feel like you should _save_."

She looked down in shame, embarrassment coursing through her.

"You can't just take this one thing can you?" She whispered, feeling utterly defeated.

He looked at her darkly.

Silence.

"Well, I guess that's it then." She said, standing up, "I am done with trying to be civil with you. I'll leave you alone, I won't speak to you, I won't check on you. I will be the invisible wife that you _want_ so badly."

Severus watched her stand, not saying anything to go along with her long monologue.

"Miss Granger. You will remember what I told you? You are to _report_ to me when you go anywhere."

She glared at him.

"No. You do not have the right to order me about. This arrangement is nothing. _Nothing_. I will do as I please. _Date_ who I please. And _go_ , where I please."

Severus glared at her, moving to get out of the bed.

Wincing, he fell back, watching her walk out of the room.

"Miss Granger!"

She ignored him and kept on walking.

He laid in his bed, clutching his chest.

Damnable woman.

She would regret that.

He sucked in a breath through his nostrils, willing his pain to stop.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione felt elated while she was walking down hall. She had told him how she felt, and, the best part was that he couldn't do anything about it.

She was a bad-ass this year.

It was about time she stuck up for herself.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione sat at dinner, munching on her Pork Rib.

Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about their first Quidditch game this Friday.

"It's bloody cold outside. Imagine being hit with a bludger in this weather." Ron said, stuffing his face.

Hermione smiled at him, watching him pick up spoonful after spoonful of jell-o.

"You're coming to the game right?" They asked her.

"Of course. Why do you always ask me if I'm going or not? You know I always go, if my homework doesn't bog me down."

They smiled, and continued their eating.

OOOOOOOOO

Wednesday came, and still no sign of Professor Snape. He must still be in the infirmary.

Shrugging, she got her stuff together, preparing for her Apparition class. She no longer had Care of Magical Creatures, having decided to drop it at the beginning of this year.

Hermione loved Hagrid's class, but she knew she needed more time to study. She really had to work at DADA, the subject she felt needed great improvement.

Stuffing a few quills into her bag, she flung her satchel on her shoulder, bounding for the portrait.

OOOOOOOOO

Severus laid in bed the next day, still seething.

How DARE she disrespect and ignore him.

His jaw was clenched so hard, he was afraid he would break one of his teeth.

Damn women. All they do is suck the life right out of you.

The infirmary door opened, displaying the Headmaster. His blue eyes twinkled, taking in the young Potions Masters appearance.

"My boy. You look much better. How does your chest feel?"

Severus crossed his arms, staring down his nose at the older Professor.

"I feel fine. I want to get out of this bloody hospital wing."

Dumbledore smiled, taking a seat beside him.

"Patience Severus. Poppy just wants to be sure you don't have another seizure."

Snape rolled his eyes, laying back.

Silence.

"How long did Bellatrix have you under the Cruciatus?" Dumbledore asked him.

Snape winced, the image of his writhing on the floor entering his mind again. She had danced around his form while she held her wand over his body.

Bitch.

"I wasn't wearing a stopwatch, Headmaster, I have no idea how long I was under it. I do know that it _felt_ like an eternity."

The old man nodded his head.

"You're in good spirits today, Severus."

Snape turned to him, scowling. "Oh yes, let me break out in a dance for you."

Silence.

"Miss Granger came by yesterday." He told the older man, his jaw clenching once again.

"Did she?" He said, that damn twinkle now lighting his voice.

"Yes, the irritating chit did. She told me about what she said to you as well."

The older wizard smirked, "She did not get in trouble. It has been a tough year, for you both. I'm sorry that I forgot about that. I know I've asked a lot out of you Severus, over the years. But, you know I would give anything to make it up to you."

Severus grimaced, but listened.

"But alas, I will not get to." He finished, looking down.

Snape was uncomfortable, he never knew what to say during emotional moments.

Silence.

"Please forgive these old man's tears. It has been an exhausting last few days. I have not had any sleep."

Snape was very uncomfortable now. He had never seen Dumbledore cry, he always seemed so put together, so.. impenetrable.

Turning his head again, he gave him a moment to pull himself together.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Malfoy is alright." Dumbledore said to Severus.

Snape nodded his head.

"He apparated us both out. I was losing a lot of blood." That fact dealt a blow to Severus's pride, he was the adult, he should have been the one to get them out of harm's way.

"I'm afraid though, he will not be able to play in the Quidditch game Friday. He is most upset about that, but we cannot chance any further injuries."

Severus nodded, Quidditch being the last thing on his mind.

"Who do they play against?"

"Gryffindor."

Severus felt anger fall over him again.

"Ah yes, of course." He said, closing his eyes, feeling a headache start to come on.

"Severus. I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm sure you'll fight me on it. But, I think it'd be wise."

Snape raised an eyebrow, a bad feeling starting to blossom in his stomach.

"We could have gotten help to you faster had I known you had a meeting."

What was he getting at?

"You have a wife now, Severus. I know you hate that fact, and you're fighting me on it. But, I think my recommendation makes sense."

Silence.

"What if Miss Granger stayed in your rooms?"

No.

 _ **No**_.

"Think about this Severus. It would be easier for you to keep an eye on her. Especially since the incident with Peter Pettigrew."

Severus felt the anger soar in him again.

"No."

The Headmaster sighed, standing up.

"I don't understand why you must fight me on everything."

Severus sat up, "I married the bloody girl, I still teach her, I get to put up with her everyday. Is it so much to ask that I have a bit of privacy? I told you at the beginning that I would _not_ have her living with me."

The older wizard nodded his head.

"My boy, I must insist on this. I cannot have you dying on me. Miss Granger, is very wise, she could help you if anything were to happen. Tom is getting stronger, and he's attacking more and more."

Severus was clutching the sheets, wanting to rip them apart.

Just another thing he had to do for the greater good of this school and the idiots in it.

"I know you must hate me, Severus." He said to him, eyeing the tense face of his Potions Master.

Silence.

"You do realize that people will _know_ if she lives with me."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Just more humiliation for the greasy bat of the dungeons, right?" He told him grimly.

"I plan on speaking to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. It does not need to get out around the school."

He rolled his eyes at the Headmaster.

"Do you really think those two neanderthals will not tell everybody?" He questioned, staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing a good threat won't take care of, Severus."

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Ron looked around the Headmaster's study, not understanding why they were called in here.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Ron asked, eyeing the lemon drops on Dumbledore's desk.

Harry shrugged, his own mind occupied.

The door to the study opened suddenly, and their Headmaster walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter."

"Hello Headmaster." They said, in sync.

"Lemon drop?" He offered, scooting the dish their way.

Ron nodded, grabbing a couple.

"Well, I called you two here, because I wanted to tell you something that has happened with your friend Miss Granger."

They both stiffened, sitting up straighter.

"What's happened to Hermione?" Ron asked, panic on his face.

Dumbledore smiled, twiddling his fingers. "Nothing bad has happened to Miss Granger. She is perfectly safe."

The two teenagers exchanged glances, confused.

"Well, as you two know, times have gotten more perilous. Tom is getting stronger."

Harry rubbed his scar, wincing slightly.

"As you also know, Miss Granger does not come from a magical family. She needs all the protection she can get."

The two nodded.

"Well, at the beginning of this year, I decided to take great steps to keeping her safe as much as possible."

Silence.

"Miss Granger is, _has_ been married to Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, eyeing the two boys reactions.

Ron gaped and Harry looked like he was about to choke on something.

Silence.

Silence.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ron asked, his ears and cheeks now red.

"I'm afraid that this is no joke." Dumbledore told him sternly.

Harry was astounded, honestly he was. He didn't know what to say.

"You forced her to marry that...that... _man_." Ron substituted the derogatory word at the sight of his Headmasters glare.

"It is only for her safety, Mr. Weasley. I take it she has not told you?"

They both shook their heads.

"What are we supposed to do with this information, Professor?" Harry asked, feeling a headache start at the base of his temples.

"I know you both are not happy about this. Mr. Weasley you especially. But you both need to know that neither of them wanted this either."

Ron was fuming, his jaw clenched.

"I told you about this because she will have to move down to his rooms. I cannot tell you why, but this is the way it has to be."

Silence.

"You expect us to go along with this Professor?" Ron asked, completely outraged.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, actually, I _insist_ on this. I do not want you running and telling the entire school. I know you are angry, and confused. I just need you both to trust me."

Ron was shaking his head. Harry was staring blankly into space.

"We cannot go along with this." Ron said, "This is completely insane. He's more than half her age. He's _hateful_."

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes.

Harry nodded his head, agreeing.

"Hermione couldn't have actually agreed to this?" Harry said, eyeing the older male.

"This year is going to be hard on all of us. You two must understand, if something were to happen to me, Tom would attack this school. Miss Granger needs protection."

They both snapped their mouths shut at that statement.

What did he mean, if 'something were to happen to him?'

Silence.

"Listen, I'm not asking you two to like it, I'm asking you to not spread this around. And to point no fingers. There's enough tension as it is."

Ron was pouting, still fuming.

Harry just couldn't wrap his mind around the reasoning as to why this was happening to his friend.

"Will she have to continue to be married to him after the war is over sir?" Harry asked, the question catching Ron's attention.

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens, Mr. Potter."

OOOOOOOOO

Ron and Harry exited the study, walking down the hallway.

"Do you believe this Harry? Is this really happening? Hermione married to the bat of the dungeons. The man who _hates_ all of us."

Harry sighed, "I'm to numb to think too much on it Ron. But, if Professor Dumbledore insisted on it, then there has to be a good reason. And Hermione does need protection. We can't watch her all the time."

Ron was furious, Harry could feel it radiate off his friend.

"Ron. You can't blow up on Hermione. There's a reason why she hasn't told us. She's probably extremely embarrassed and confused."

His friend sighed, rubbing his head. But he nodded in response.

Hermione was jotting down notes for her Apparition assignment when the portrait door opened.

It was Ron and Harry.

"Hello." She said, closing her book.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, Ron however couldn't even look at her.

"Where have you two been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Silence.

"I think we need to talk, Hermione." Harry said softly.

When they sat, Harry waved his wand, placing a silencing barrier around them.

Hermione was starting to worry, did they know something? Had something else happened with Voldemort?

Ron looked very tense and very angry.

Hermione felt her heart beat start to accelerate.

Silence.

"How could you not tell us Hermione?" Ron asked, lowly.

What were they talking about?

"Snape." Harry said at her confused look.

Oh.

 _Great_.

She did not want to explain this to them. It was humiliating enough as it was.

"I didn't tell you because I don't think its completely sunk in for me either." She explained, feeling defeated and _embarrassed._

The boys were staring at her. Harry looked concerned, Ron looked horrified.

"You are married to Professor Snape." Ron said, wringing his hands together.

Hermione sighed.

"This was not my idea. I tried to fight it. I had no _choice_. Dumbledore left me with _no_ choice."

They both nodded.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell us." Ron said, hurt evident in his tone.

"Ronald. _Please_. I knew if I told the both of you, you would just react badly. And that is not something that I need right now. I have enough on my plate, if you can't tell."

She was exasperated at this point, what more could she say?

Harry nodded. What more could happen to them? This war was starting to really take its toll on everybody.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore wanted this, to keep Hermione safe. I think he knows what he's doing."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything to Harry's statement, not really sure if that was exactly true anymore.

"What about after the war, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking straight at her now, a foreign emotion flitting through his expression.

The look made her heart beat faster and she nursed her bottom lip.

"W-Well, according to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape doesn't want to live past this war."

The two men looked at her, one with question, one with...hope?

Silence.

Harry leaned back, twirling his wand in his hand. "We'll just see what happens."

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione was storming through the hallway, bounding to the Headmaster's study. She was fuming, absolutely _furious_.

She came to the gargoyle, yelling the password.

It jumped out of the way, as if it sensed her anger.

She bounded up the stairs and pounded on his office door.

Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall when she stormed through his study.

"You cannot do this to me!" She yelled, planting her palms on his desk.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said, stepping towards her student.

Hermione ignored her and continued to stare at the man who was ruining her life lately.

"I am not going to live in his rooms. You promised me that I didn't have to!"

Dumbledore sighed, sitting down.

"Since your attack from Peter, we cannot chance anything, Miss Granger. And it's not only for your safety, it's for Severus as well."

She just stared at him, her throat quivering with her fury.

"When he got punished, I did not know. He did not have time to tell me that he had a meeting. When he came back he was severely injured. If we had you there to tell us when he gets called, we would be prepared for any injuries when he got back."

Hermione just shook her head.

"We do not get along. He is...mean to me, all the time. This is an impossible feat."

He smiled, "Miss Granger, I have the utmost faith in you."

Hermione felt her lower lip quiver, why, _why_ was this her life now?

Standing up straight again, she turned and left the office, leaving a sob in her wake.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione had all her stuff levitating beside her. When she got to his office, she pounded on his door, not caring how obnoxious she sounded.

The door swung open, a cold draft blowing out.

Hm, he must be in the room then.

He was at his desk, catching up on grading papers.

The glare he shot her made her flinch, not wanting to enter the room.

"Your room is through that door." He said, pointing to her left.

Of course, he showed no interest in her.

Good. That's the way she wanted it.

She never wanted him to speak to her again, if she could help it.

Before her hand touched the doorknob, his cold voice halted her. "You are to never go in my rooms. Or mess with anything in my potions lab. Are we understood?"

She glared, but nodded her head.

Entering her room, she shut the door and locked it.

There was a Queen sized bed, a dresser, and a small book shelf.

It was actually quite homey.

Odd.

She wondered what Professor Snape's room looked like.

It probably was completely black, black walls, black bedding. Just black and bleak.

Like _him_.

Hermione laid on the bed, her throat burning. She was trying very hard to fight back the tears, not wanting to cry encase he heard her.

Merlin, she'd never live that down.

Closing her eyes, she tried to go to a peaceful place.

How was that possible?

How would that _ever_ be possible again?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please PLEASE review.

Thank you.

-Heather


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me.** _

* * *

Hermione woke up to pounding on her door. Sitting up, she smoothed hair out of her face.

"Come in!" She called hoarsely, laying back down.

The door swung open, and in stormed Professor Snape.

"W-What are you doing _barging_ into my rooms?!" She shrieked, flinging the covers over her body.

"We need to talk, Granger." He growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get up and get dressed. We'll talk in the living room."

Hermione exited her room, looking around for Professor Snape.

Maybe she could sneak out before he saw her.

She started to tiptoe for the door, but his voice stopped her.

"I told you we needed to talk." He scolded her.

Sighing, she plopped herself down on the couch, waiting on him to start the conversation.

"You disrespected me in the infirmary. You walked out like a bloody child."

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued to listen.

"Did you hear me?" He questioned, glaring at her.

She nodded, finally looking at him.

"I don't respect those who don't respect me." She said to him, watching his expression change to aggravation.

"Stop acting so childish." He snapped.

It was her turn to glare at him, "I'm _not_ acting childish. I'm merely giving up on trying to be cordial with you. You are just so...frigid to me."

He stared at her, not denying that fact.

"I don't know what you want me to say." She said, tiredly.

"I want you to know that I will _not_ be made a fool of Miss Granger." The threat distinct in his deep voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you _understand_ me?"

She did not want to hear anymore about this. She was tired of the constant arguing with him.

"Yes, fine." She snapped, standing up.

His dark eyes watched her, humored by her annoyance with him.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

"Mmm." Was his only answer.

OOOOOOOOO

It was Thursday, and Hermione was tired. Very _very_ tired. Not only physically, but emotionally as well.

She hadn't written her parents in awhile either, they would want to know how she was doing. There was no way she would tell them about her 'marriage' to her Professor. They would be outraged, and come to the school.

Or, at least try.

Hermione shut her eyes, feeling another headache hit her.

This felt like a nightmare.

A nightmare that would never end.

After classes, she trudged to her rooms, looking at the door with apprehension.

Her stomach turned suddenly, she did not want to go in there.

What if _he_ was in there?

Would they get into another altercation?

Probably.

Sighing, she opened the door, feeling her headache start to pound at her temples.

She started to feel dizzy, the room suddenly feeling extremely cold.

Shivering, she made it to the couch and collapsed, wrapping her arms around her knees and pressing them against her chest.

Hermione shut her eyes, she just wanted to rest.

Only for a moment.

"Miss Granger?" A voice cut through her slumber.

"Mmmmm." She said groggily, opening her eyes.

It was Professor Snape.

Again.

Sigh.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You are sleeping on my couch." He told her, raising an eyebrow.

She put her hand up to her head, whimpering.

"Are you ill?" He asked.

She took deep breaths, feeling a rolling in her stomach.

"N-No."

Then, it felt like a brick was dropped in her belly and rose.

"Merlin!" She yelled, and ran in the direction of her bedroom, bounding for the bathroom door.

She made it just in time to vomit violently into the porcelain toilet, her retching making awful noises.

Hermione was dry heaving, sensing a presence at the door, she side-eyed Professor Snape.

"W-What?" She asked, trying to hold her hair back.

"You are ill." He said.

After her sickness had passed, for the time being, she sat back and looked at him.

"I-I don't know what made me sick."

He cleared his throat, surveying her.

"Do you want a potion for the nausea?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at him, miserably nodding her head.

"Yes, please. My head is killing me." She pouted, putting her palm up to her forehead.

She wasn't expecting it, that's why she jumped back slightly. But he was suddenly leaning over her, his palm resting on her forehead.

"You have a fever. I want you to get in bed. Do you need any assistance?"

She shook her head, pulling herself up, just barely.

She stumbled a little bit, catching herself before she fell completely.

He sighed, marching forward. He gently grabbed her upper arm and steered her out of the bathroom.

Hermione shimmied herself out of his grip and plopped herself down on her bed.

She flung the covers up over her shivering body, her teeth chattering.

"I'll bring you a potion for the nausea and for your fever." He said to her, flicking his wand and extinguishing the lights in her room.

Hermione chugged down the potions that he gave her, laying herself back down.

"I'll bring another round in a couple of hours." He said to her, tucking the empty vials into his pocket.

She mumbled but didn't say anything coherent to him.

As he was leaving, she cracked her eyes open.

"T-Thank you." She mumbled, falling back to sleep afterwards.

He nodded his head, and shut her door.

Severus sat at his desk, grading the fifth year essays. Dear God, did the students read up on the Patronus Charm at all? He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache of his own coming on.

What a week.

What a _terrible_ week.

His chest started to itch a little bit, and he opened up his collar, unbuttoning his shirt.

The fresh hair felt good on his skin, and he sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, he heard scurrying to his right, and then the sound of retching.

It had been at-least two hours since he had given her the first round of potions.

He couldn't give her another set for two more hours.

He sat and graded papers, occasionally hearing Miss Granger getting sick in the bathroom.

What did she have?

He wasn't sure.

Severus walked carefully through her door, not wanting to wake her.

"Lumos." He said, whispering.

He held his wand over her head, and suddenly jumped back.

Turning, he darted out the door. Shutting it rather roughly.

The little chit didn't have any shorts, or pants, or anything on. She lay in only a shirt and her underwear.

His face was red.

Shutting his eyes, he laid the potions down on his desk.

She could take them in the morning, if she needed them.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione woke up, her stomach churning. She whimpered and sat up, her headache making her ears ring.

She slid out of bed, hurriedly darting to the bathroom.

She must have come down with some kind of flu.

Great.

Just what she did not need.

Sighing, she sat back and closed her eyes.

She needed another round of potions, they helped her immensely with her headache, and her stomach churning nausea.

Steadying herself, she put on a fresh set of robes and left her room. His office area/living room was empty. There was one light left on, and on his desk lay two potions with a note.

_Miss Granger:_

_Take these two potions. I tried to give them to you last night, but you were improperly dressed._

_-Severus Snape._

Hermione set the note down, slightly horrified that he had seen her in her underwear.

Well, he _was_ her husband.

She couldn't find it in herself to care right now, thanks to the queasiness that was churning in her belly.

She grabbed both of the potions, chugging them both down.

Sighing, she set the vials back on the table, feeling her eyes droop. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, her constant vomiting could be blamed for that.

Maybe she should ask for a sleeping potion when he got back.

Severus sighed as he opened his office.

Dumbledore and Minerva had asked why Miss Granger hadn't been in class. Probably just to be sure he hadn't assassinated her.

Not likely.

Too messy.

He smirked at that thought.

Miss Granger was sitting in the living room, a book open on her lap, the fire going in the corner.

He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the empty vials on his desk.

Her brown eyes looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

She nodded her head, closing her book. "I'm feeling a little better. I haven't thrown up in a while."

Nodding, he took off his cloak and hung it up.

"If you are hungry I can call an elf. If you don't want to go to the Great Hall." He offered, staring at her.

Hermione looked at him, wondering why he was being so...nice-ish to her?

Well, if he could be.

She could be.

"Sir." She said, standing up.

His shoulders tensed, but she could tell that he was listening.

"I just wanted to thank you for the potions. They really helped me."

He nodded, then continued to grade his papers.

"You don't have to call for an elf. I'll go down to the Great Hall. I want to speak to Ron and Harry. Tell them not to worry, and that I'm still alive."

Silence.

"T-That was a joke. I wasn't serious." She mumbled.

He didn't say anything, just continued to check essays, or so it seemed.

"Miss Granger." He said, after a bit, turning his icey eyes to her.

She looked up, marking her page.

"Sir?"

"When you're here, please try to wear clothing." He then turned his cold eyes back to the desk.

Hermione swallowed, feeling the embarrassment flare in her cheeks.

"Well, you did come in my rooms sir. I-I..."

He turned again, raising an eyebrow at her nervous rambling.

She stopped talking, looking at the ground.

He didn't say anything to her, but his dark eyes observed her nonetheless.

She was embarrassed.

"I apologize, sir."

He continued to stare.

"Um, not just about the clothing, but also about the way I've been treating you. We _both_ do not want to be in this situation. And I've been acting like a prat since the very beginning."

Silence.

"I uh, I just wanted to say that." She finished.

Severus watched her walk into her room, quietly shutting the door.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

It felt very strange having a woman in his quarters, that had never happened before. Most of the time when he sought out women, he would always leave the school.

It made him feel strange.

And not in a _good_ way either.

He looked down at the paper he was grading, he had been on the same one for more than twenty minutes now.

Standing up, he went over to his cabinet, plucking up some firewhiskey. Pouring himself some, he took a long sip, relishing in the warmth that fell over him.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione had her school uniform on, smoothing out her curls in the mirror. After taking the two potions, she felt immensely better.

Thank Merlin.

She wasn't sure if she could take anymore retching.

Her stomach was protesting though, growling loudly.

She opened her door, peering out the door, Professor Snape, her husband, was still at his desk.

He didn't seem to be moving at all though. Grimacing, she shut her door quietly and walked over to him.

His hand was cupping his cheek, his eyes closed.

Was he sleeping?

Hermione wasn't sure if she should touch him, or if she should say anything to him.

She didn't want to be hexed, or cursed.

Instead, she opened the office door as softly as she could, and walked out into the dungeons.

Harry and Ron were eating when she came in. Their faces lit up when they saw her, both of them smiling widely.

She sat down, letting the smells of the food drift into her nostrils.

"Where were you today, Hermione? We were worried that Snape had killed you or something."

She chuckled, scooping some Shepherds Pie onto her plate.

"No. I got sick last night after classes. Professor Snape actually helped me out. He gave me potions for my nausea and fever."

They both looked at her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What?" She asked them.

Ron just shrugged, stuffing his face with more food. Harry however, continued to stare at her.

"It's just that. You've changed your tone pretty fast about Snape, Hermione."

She put her fork down, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"I don't quite know what you mean, Harry? All I said is that he _helped_ me feel better. That's it."

The two men shrugged, but continued eating.

When they reached dessert, talk had turned to their first game tomorrow.

"Are you excited, Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling at him.

"Nervous. Very nervous." He said, spooning his pudding.

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, "You're a great defender Ron, you'll be brilliant."

Hermione smiled and touched his hand, "I agree, and you know I'll be cheering in the stands."

Ron smiled as well.

"Thanks."

OOOOOOOOO

After dinner, Hermione walked back to her rooms. Well, Professor Snape's rooms. It felt strange to even think of it as 'her' rooms.

She felt very unwanted there, even after they had their 'coming to grace' talk.

Still, she was glad she said it. He didn't _have_ to help her when she was sick, even though, as a teacher, it was his responsibility.

Sighing, she tapped on the doorknob with her wand and it swung open.

He wasn't there.

His office was completely dark. And suddenly, the scenario with Peter Pettigrew came back to her mind.

What if he was in there again?

No.

Professor Snape probably took many precautions to make sure that would not happen again.

"Lumos." She said, and the room was lit up from her wand.

What if he had been called by Voldemort? Or, maybe he was in another detention?

She wasn't sure.

OOOOOOOOO

She was so engrossed with her book, that she hadn't noticed the time.

It was approaching midnight, and Professor Snape still was not back from wherever he was. What if something had happened to him?

What if he was injured somewhere?

What if he had been called to one of his 'meetings' and he was dead somewhere?

Hermione snapped her book shut, dismissing those thoughts. Thinking like that would not help any situation.

A little bit later, closer to 1:00 the office door finally opened.

Hermione looked up at the man, he didn't look injured, he didn't seem like he had just returned from torturing innocent people.

"You're still up." He said gruffly, striding past her.

She just stared at him, not exactly sure if she should ask him where he had been.

Unfortunately, curiosity was never something Hermione could just dismiss.

"It's late sir, is everything alright?"

He side eyed her, but nodded.

Strange.

"Go to bed, Miss Granger. You seem well enough to go to classes later, I expect to see you there."

And at that statement, he went into his own rooms, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione stared at the door for awhile, a weird feeling hitting the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't quite sure what it was.

Sighing, she took his advice and went to bed.

* * *

Where was Snape?

Review!

-Heather


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Obviously.**

**Any feedback would be most welcome.**

**The next chapter will be rated mature due to the sexual content.**

* * *

Hermione woke up, getting herself together for classes. It would be a short day, only Transfigurations and Charms.

She picked up her satchel, rummaging through the papers, making sure she had everything she needed for the day ahead. Shockingly, Harry and Ron had taken notes for her the day she had been out.

They would be having a test today about nonverbal spells. Hermione had been researching this particular art for the last two years. She had no doubt she'd do fine on the test.

Charms was different. They would not be having a test in there, they were currently learning about the Aguamenti Charm.

Hermione had researched a vast majority of charms; this one would not be too difficult to accomplish.

Smoothing out her hair in the mirror, she tucked in her shirt and adorned her house robes. She sighed, hating that her hair looked like she had stuck her finger into an electric socket.

She'd have to worry about that later.

It was almost eight now, and Transfigurations started at nine. Hermione left her room, noticing the empty living room.

Professor Snape had probably already left for the Great Hall.

As she walked there herself, she thought of last night and how late he had gotten in.

Why?

The same uneasy feeling hit her stomach again, she wanted to ignore it, she really did. But, what if something was going on? What if something was wrong?

He was her husband after all. But, they didn't act like it did they?

It didn't matter. If he demanded respect from her, she expected it as well.

They needed to start acting like the adults they were.

Harry and Ron were talking to Ginny when Hermione sat down.

"I'm bloody nervous." Ron told his sister, hardly eating.

Well, that sure was unlike him. Hermione smirked at the thought, scooping scrambled eggs onto her plate. It felt so nice to have her regular appetite back.

"What time is the game?" She asked the three players.

"It starts at four." Ginny told her, "It's nice to see that you're feeling better." She smiled at the older Gryffindor girl, starting to eat her own food.

"I hope none of you get what I had." Hermione said to them, wincing. "It really was awful."

OOOOOOOO

After breakfast Hermione headed off to Charms, it would be a three-hour period, the majority of the time Professor Flitwick would be teaching them about the Aguamenti charm, talking about the basics, the history, the uses, and then how to use it efficiently.

Hermione jotted down her notes, listening intently to the Goblin man.

An hour into the class, she was starting to lose her focus, her thoughts straying to Professor Snape and where he might have been last night.

She honestly didn't know why it had irked her so badly. She knew she _did not_ have any type of feelings for him.

Maybe it was because he was always _demanding_ he respect her. And to think that he was going behind her back and doing something that was inappropriate made her rather angry.

Hypocrite.

She got her thoughts under control, that may not be what is happening. She honestly couldn't see Professor Snape having _sex_ with anybody. It just seemed rather wrong, and weird.

Hm.

Finally, the class was drawing to a close, making Hermione grateful. On a normal basis, she really enjoyed Charms, but not when they were starting to learn new material, Professor Flitwick had a tendency to talk a little too much for her liking.

OOOOOOOOO

Yawning, she left the class, stretching out her stiff joints having sat still for so long.

Early lunch was starting right now, and Hermione felt her stomach protest from hunger.

She hurried into the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table had a couple of students sitting and eating. Most of the other ones were still in class. Regular lunch started at 1:30, so Hermione was on her own.

Severus stepped into the Great hall, sighing as he did so. He had just gotten out of his class with the third years. What a nightmare. They had just started on their Boggart lessons, which meant they were learning the casting spell Ridikkulus.

Idiots.

He rubbed his temples when he sat down. That damnable headache was back with a ferocity.

Flicking his wand, the food for lunch compiled on his plate.

He looked to his left and saw one of the Daily Prophets that had been left at breakfast. In his rush to get out of his rooms this morning, he had forgotten to read the newspaper.

Plucking it up, he put it to the left of him, noticing the picture of the Dark Lord on the front.

_**'Are New Attacks ahead?'** _

That was the title on the front page, the pictures in the background moving, most of them were the Ministry of arguing witches and wizards. They were in what appeared to be a meeting, fighting no doubt about the reoccurring attacks on various muggle-born families.

Snape knew the Death eaters were trying to send a message, they were trying to scare Dumbledore.

Not likely.

But, he himself had been to some of the attacks over the summer, he closed his eyes and shook his head, pushing those unpleasant thoughts aside.

He wanted to semi enjoy lunch.

Flipping through the newspaper, he noticed an article from Rita Skeeter.

Blasted woman.

Hermione was reading through some of her Transfigurations notes, when she saw a teacher sit themselves at the Head table, he himself was reading the Daily Prophet, engrossed in the details of the article apparently.

Professor Snape.

She watched him, feeling her cheeks darken.

Where had he been last night?

His dark eyes suddenly drew themselves to her, the iciness never breaking under his irises.

Sighing, she closed her notebook, stuffing it back into her satchel.

Severus was wiping his mouth, feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up and saw Granger staring at him, a strange emotion flitting across her features. He saw the questions in her eyes, but the resolve never broke in his own.

Finally, she looked away, shoving a book into her bag.

He watched her get up, adjusting herself, then moving to leave.

OOOOOOOO

When Hermione got to the door, she had her arm extended, but it opened before she touched the door knob, knocking her off balance slightly. A hand whipped out and grasped her before she could hit the floor.

Cormac Mclaggen.

"Oy, Hermione. My apologies. I didn't mean to almost take you out." He said, smiling at the flush on her cheeks.

She smiled, smoothing curls that had gotten loose out of her face.

"It's no problem, Cormac." She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip.

She felt a pair of eyes dig into her, and they _weren't_ Cormac's.

"Well, I'll see you at the game then?" He said to her, his smiling eyes surveying her.

Hermione nodded, waving goodbye as she left the Great Hall.

OOOOOOOO

Snape watched the exchange, a bit disinterested. He only kept his eye on them to make sure Mclaggen didn't try to extend his welcome too much. He had warned Granger, telling her he would not be taken for a fool.

He meant it.

It was now approaching one, his next class was not until two.

Thank Merlin. He wanted to go to his quarters, and prepare himself for the weekend. There had been a message that he received not long after his attack that there would probably be a meeting on Sunday.

He hoped Malfoy had some news, or they would get the same thing as they did before.

Severus just hoped they both walked away this time.

Hermione walked the halls, wondering what she should do. Transfigurations was next on her agenda, but that was not until two. Yawning, she felt sleepiness fall over her. Maybe she could go and lay down.

Opening the living room door, she peaked in, noticing Professor Snape sitting on the sofa, his eyes scanning a book. She sighed, praying for patience.

She did not want an argument.

"Afternoon." She greeted as warmly as she could, watching as his black eyes rose to level with her own.

He raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything to her.

Rolling her eyes, she didn't stick around to say anything else to him.

Before she got her door open, his deep voice stopped her.

"What did Mclaggen want?" He asked, his voice almost demanding.

Hermione turned and looked at him, annoyed that he was _prying_ into her personal business. God forbid, _he_ answers any of the questions she had for _him._

"Nothing." She told him firmly, turning the doorknob to leave him to that statement.

It however, would not budge.

"No. Not nothing. I saw how he looked at you when you left." He told her, snapping his book shut.

Hermione threw up her hands, her bag almost falling off her shoulder in the process.

"I don't know what you want me to bloody say. I've never even spoken to him before. I literally _ran_ into him, he stopped and apologized, I left, so whatever happened after that is on him. _Not me."_ She seethed, growing highly annoyed at him.

His black eyes drank her in, making her fidget.

"He seems to be infatuated with you."

"I would not know."

He glared at her, standing up.

"I do not believe you." He said, crossing his arms.

Is this all he ever did? Pick fights with others? It was rather juvenile.

"We'll come to a deal then _sir_ , if you tell me where you were last night until one a.m., then I'll let you in on my _previous_ love life."

His glare turned darker, his nostrils flaring.

Silence.

Flicking his wand, he opened her door.

Hermione didn't want to go in though, she _wanted_ to know where he'd been.

"Are you going to answer me?" She pressed, her anger growing to new heights.

He sat back down, glowering at her.

"It is not your concern. You are _only_ in my rooms so I can keep you out of harm's way. Which I regret fully, I assure you."

Hermione flinched at his cold words, feeling her heart sink.

"You are a _hypocrite."_ She said, fully aware who she was talking to.

His eyes whipped to hers, his gaze darkening, making to frighten her into leaving the room.

She would not budge though; he would not _bully_ her into submission.

"If you do not leave, I will dock every house point you have." He said, low, but the threat was very much present.

"I do not care!" She cried, dropping her bag and folding her arms together.

He was up on his feet then, grabbing her by the forearm. Hermione struggled as he shoved her into her room, flinging her through. She tripped then, landing on the end of her bed.

She turned and sneered at him, her own darkness falling over her features.

"What _sir,_ did that hit a little too close to home? Where _were_ you last night? Slinking in this _morning_. Out shagging some _whore_ no doubt _."_

The words left her mouth before she could think to stop them.

Oh well.

He marched to her again, grabbing the same area on her arm, sneering down at her. Her own eyes were looking at him, hatred lacing her expression.

"And _if_ I was?" He asked, his question asked with loathing, his black eyes glittering with spite.

Hermione glared at him, pushing against his arm to release her own.

"Get your bloody hands off of me!" She screeched.

He flung her away, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione felt the burn on her forearm, knowing there would probably be a bruise there tomorrow.

There were no words, only them, only the hatred between the two of them. It seemed to suffocate Hermione as she watched her Professor, her _husband._

"Just get out." She said, rubbing her forehead with the underside of her hand.

Snape seemed to shake himself out of the expression he was wearing before faltering slightly. He crossed his own arms, his dark hair falling into his face.

"You are _not_ to ask where I go when I leave here." He told her, watching her expression change to anger once again.

Before words could leave her mouth, he had walked over to her door, and left the room.

He slammed the door with a hard crash, the sound reverberating through her.

Hermione sank onto the bed, wanting to pull her hair out.

She hated this.

_Hated this._

She just wanted to be back in her own rooms, talking with her friends.

She wanted a _normal_ life. Instead, she got _this_.

What did she do to deserve this?

Sighing, she just wanted to close her eyes and pretend this was all a bad dream she would wake up from.

She wasn't that lucky.

Everything was so messed up.

OOOOOOOO

After their altercation, Hermione managed to squeeze a small nap into her schedule. She woke up groggy around 1:45, she shook her head, trying to clear it.

She got herself together, preparing for her Transfigurations test.

She opened her door, peaking her head out for Professor Snape, thank Merlin he was not in there.

Hermione sat at her desk, staring straight ahead, thinking of the day's events.

She heard the doors open suddenly, watching as students started to filter in. Harry and Ron, true to their natures, were the last two in the room.

Hermione smiled lightly, moving her papers so they weren't in the boy's way when they sat down.

Professor McGonagall swept in, eyeing her students. She flicked her wand, clearing off their desks, flicking her wand again, placing anti-cheating quills on their desks.

"You have the class period to finish this test." She spoke, papers adorning their desks now.

Transfiguring an hour class, she instructed them to begin.

OOOOOOOO

"I did bloody awful on that test." Ron pouted as they left the classroom.

Harry smirked, adjusting his satchel on his shoulder.

"Why do you think that Ron?" Hermione asked him, "The notes you gave me were perfectly adequate."

He shrugged a shoulder, shaking his red hair. "I don't know Hermione, it's just a feeling."

They walked in silence then.

"How's your predicament with…the bat?" Harry asked, seeing the strain in his friend's eyes at the question.

Hermione didn't answer, just sighed.

"I would rather not talk about that please. I would rather _never_ talk about that. When I'm away from those rooms, I'd like to try to _pretend_ like I have a normal existence again."

The two boys stared at her, pity in their expressions. They understood fully how she must feel.

"Alright Hermione," Harry said, "I apologize."

She smiled at them, looping her arms with theirs. "It's not a big deal. We have bigger things to look forward to today. Are you two ready for your first game?'

Hermione raced down to her rooms, her satchel in one hand. She wanted to change and go up to Gryffindor tower. The Gryffindors were painting their faces, getting themselves ready for the first game of the year. She wanted to be part of the merriment, considering most of her time was drenched in animosity and anger.

She opened the office door, walking inside.

She started to change, pulling on a long sleeved t-shirt, adorning a pair of jeans. She slipped on a pair of boots, grabbing a scarf that went with her ensemble.

Plucking up a coat, she hung it over her arm, not adorning it just yet.

Looking around, she made sure she wasn't missing anything.

Slipping out of the office, she made her way to Gryffindor tower.

Slipping inside the portrait, you would have thought they had won already. Everyone was sitting around the Common Room, their faces painted and ready to go. A lot of the girls were giggling in the corner, eyeing Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, walking over to her group of friends.

"We're about to head out to the pitch, Hermione." Ginny said, smiling at her friend.

Hermione nodded, shrugging her coat on.

OOOOOOOO

"Blimey, it's cold." Ginny said, holding her arms. Her blue eyes wandered to the pitch, taking in the crowd that was starting to gather there.

"Ron is nervous." She told Hermione, switching her broom to her left hand.

Hermine smiled, shoving hair out of her face, thanks to the wind. "I think he'll be brilliant."

Ginny nodded, "I keep telling him that. The more he obsesses, the more he's going to doubt himself."

As they continued walking, Hermione noticed that the Slytherin team was walking to the pitch now.

Ginny turned to her, "Wish me luck." She said, sprinting off to the pitch.

"Good luck!" Hermione shouted.

Looking forward, she saw that Neville was a little ahead of her, walking with Luna.

She caught up to them, smiling at the two.

As the game started, Hermione was being shoved into the crowd. Blimey, what got the teams so excited today? The cold was also biting into her flesh, making her nose run. She stood at the railing near the Gryffindor side, looking to the side of the pitch. The teacher box sat open, various visitors sitting among the staff. Her eyes roamed, suddenly falling on her _husband._

He looked none too pleased to be there.

She rolled her eyes, turning to concentrate on the game that was about to start. A loud boom of thunder suddenly caught her attention and she looked above, feeling a raindrop hit her in the head.

Great.

She sighed, digging in her pockets, trying to grasp her wand.

But, it was not there.

Blast, she must have left it in the Common Room.

Damn.

"Need an umbrella?" A manly voice rang out.

Hermione turned to her left, seeing Cormac walk up the stairs, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, and nodded her head, "It looks like I left my wand in the common room, smart huh?" She said, giggling.

He laughed to, holding the umbrella over their heads.

"Good day for a game?" He said, sarcastically.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him, making him smirk.

"Let the game begin!" A young announcer called out.

Hermione turned her head, watching as the players flew off, racing towards the bludger to refrain from it getting into the goal area. Hermione kept her eye on Ron, watching as he danced across the sky on his broom.

Harry himself had taken off instantly, whizzing off to catch the snitch.

OOOOOOOO

Severus was watching the game with disinterest, he had never seen the appeal with Quidditch. He was alright on a broom, but he certainly was not the best. His team on the other hand, was rather good when it came to the sport.

Better than the Gryffindor twits, even though no-one here would _ever_ admit it outright.

His eyes trailed to the Gryffindor area, the students waving banners over the ledge, screaming at their team players. His black eyes scanned them, seeing Longbottom shivering in the corner. He rolled his eyes, _pathetic_ Longbottom.

He caught sight of Granger, standing under Cormac's umbrella. Her face was red from the wind, her mouth open, screaming something at the Weasley boy. To her left, the Mclaggen lad was staring at her, smiling to himself.

Severus felt a grip of anger roll through him.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was shivering, the cold brutally rolling through the crowd. The rain started to come heavier, stinging her cheeks as it hit her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she noticed that Cormac had gotten closer to her.

She moved to her right, trying to create distance between her and him.

Her brown eyes rolled over to the teacher's box, seeing Professor Snape's eyes on her. She glared at him, seeing his eyebrow raise with question.

Turning away, she looked back over to Cormac. He was watching in the distance as Ron caught a bludger that was about to smash into one of the goals.

"C-Cormac." Hermione said, "I'm rather cold."

He smiled, handing her the umbrella. "Well, you're in luck, I wore an extra jacket, I had a hunch it would rain. I just wasn't sure. I'm rather cold-blooded you see."

Shrugging off his extra layer of clothing, he draped it over her arms, taking the umbrella back from her hand.

Hermione smiled, thanking him graciously.

Severus was watching the two of them, his anger rising with each second.

She was _blatantly_ disrespecting him.

The Mclaggen idiot was draping his coat over her shoulders, smiling as he did so.

His nostrils flared, and it took a great amount of control to look away.

Hermione was warming up, starting to get back into the game. Harry had managed to swerve out of the way, right before a Slytherin keeper slammed into his broomstick. She could see the snitch, it flew right by Harry's face, drawing his attention.

He flew off in a hurry, his hand extended.

Hermione was clutching the railing, yelling at him to go.

Finally, he leapt, his broom doing a dip in the air, and he caught what he had been after.

"Harry has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The entire area around Hermione broke out into thunderous applause.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was walking among the cheering masses, feeling the excitement rush through her. She pushed through, looking around for Harry and Ron. Ginny was ahead of her, but she was a little too busy with Dean to be bothered at the moment. Hermione would just catch up with her later.

She was cold again, having given Cormac his jacket back. It was sweet that he had given it to her, she really didn't expect it at all.

Hm.

Harry and Ron were ahead, walking towards the crowd of cheering Gryffindor's. Hermione smiled and waved her hand, catching their attentions.

"You played wonderfully, Ron." She prided him.

His face was red from the wind and his clothes were soaked through.

Harry slapped his friends back, smiling at the red head. "She's right Ron. You were bloody brilliant! You blocked every single bludger that came at you!"

Ron chuckled, smoothing out his wet hair.

When they entered the common room, it was chaotic. Everyone cheered as Ron and Harry entered. Hermione smiled at her friends, knowing they deserved it.

The chants Weasley is our king made her giggle.

Moving towards the fire, she stood beside it, feeling warmth settle over her person. She sighed in content, relishing in the coziness of the tower, it was so unlike the cold, stale air that the dungeons produced. Not only the dungeons, but the other person that occupied the quarters with her.

It was so easy to breathe in here.

Harry had broken free of the stampede and slipped into the crowd with her, standing at her left side.

"I'm proud of him." He spoke, watching as the students lifted him into the air.

Hermione nodded, grinning at the spectacle in front of her.

Suddenly, the girl that was making puppy eyes to Ron a few days ago came forward, clutching his shirt as they set him on the ground again. Hermione watched as the girl flung her arms around Ron and planted her lips against his.

He seemed taken off guard by this action, his eyes widening, but he drew into the kiss, pushing her harder against his chest.

Hermione felt a rush of jealousy claim her, her heart beating faster.

Harry was smiling at his best friend, sniggering at the scene.

Hermione however, turned and exited the room, feeling the space start to close in on her.

Exiting the Common Room, she walked down the staircases, and turned to a dark corner, seating herself on a ledge to look out the window.

It was quiet here, leaving her with her thoughts. She was grateful for that. Sighing, she set her head down on her arms, staring at the rain make droplets on the glass.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, making her jump.

She turned and saw that it was Cormac, his eyes showing concern.

Hermione realized that they were entirely alone, and it left a strange feeling the pit of her stomach.

After all, she was _married._

"U-Um, yes, the Common Room was a bit cramped is all." She lied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

He nodded, pointing to the spot beside her, "May I join you?"

Hermione paused for a second, feeling her face flush. She felt a little closed in at the moment, wondering if this was a good idea. Not wanting to be rude though, she nodded her head, scooting over.

He sat beside her, keeping a good bit of distance between the two of their hips, Hermione was grateful for that. He must have sensed her discomfort.

"It was a good game." He said, looking at her.

Hermione agreed with him, watching as he turned his head to the side, hearing giggling down the hall. He poked his head out, a smirk settling on his features.

"Looks like two students are about to celebrate." He said, settling right again.

Hermione laughed, knowing they would be found by some teacher. Merlin, how embarrassing would that be.

Silence.

"I didn't intrude upon something did I?" Cormac asked her, his brows furrowing.

She shook her head, remembering the image of Ron and Lavender. He must have seen this, or sensed that something was wrong. His hand touched her own, his thumb stroking her skin, "Are you sure? I can leave if you'd like me to?"

He moved to get up, but Hermione put a hand on his arm. "No, I enjoy the company." She said to him, feeling bad that she had put him off.

He observed her again, but nodded, settling back down.

She might as well tell him why she had _really_ come out here, it wasn't like it actually mattered anyway.

Silence.

She cleared her throat, looking at his angular face, "I actually came out here to get away from the scene in the Common Room."

He raised a brow, confused hitting his face.

Then, he finally got it.

"Oh! The kiss with Weasley and Lavender?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

Silence.

"Well to be honest Hermione, he's crazy if he refused your feelings towards him, especially for _Lavender_."

Hermione smiled, feeling a spark of attraction wash over her.

Then, as soon as it was there, it dissipated. How would her _husband_ feel about this conversation? She rolled her eyes, pushing that thought out of her head. If he got to do whatever the bleeding hell he wanted, then so did she. She didn't give a fig what he had to say about it either.

"Hermione." Cormac's deep voice penetrated her thoughts, drawing her eyes to his. Out of the blue, his hand came up, teasing one of her curls. She watched with horror, and excitement as his lips descended towards her, melding with her own.

It was slow and steady, making her close her eyes.

OOOOOOOO

Severus wandered the halls, looking into the nooks and crannies, usually after the winnings of a game, emotions ran rather rampant. And so did hormones between the students.

He was by the Gryffindor tower now, looking around. He had managed to pull several students apart, docking house points.

He was almost to the Common Room area, when he saw a couple lip locking in the far corner.

Striding over, his eyes widened at who he had caught.

"Granger! Mclaggen!" He growled, watching as they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Forty points from Gryffindor. You both are upperclassmen, I expected more from the both of you."

Mclaggen nodded quickly, standing up, his hand in front of his trousers.

The anger rolled through Severus like a thunderstorm. He watched as Granger peeled herself off the ground, fidgeting with the front of her blouse.

What the _fucking_ hell had he walked in on?

Hermione was mortified that she had been caught.

She had been caught by her Professor, her _husband no less._

Cormac looked at Professor Snape and quickly hurried off. Hermione wanted to beg him to come back and to not leave her alone.

Before he had interrupted, things were starting to heat up between her and Cormac, something that she was slightly ashamed of.

Her thoughts were cut off though, as the dark man walked over to her, clutching one of her wrists and shoving her against the wall.

Her breath caught, her fear rushing through her. The look on his face was absolutely murderous.

"You know Granger. If you just wanted to be _shagged,_ all you had to do was ask." He said to her, making her shake with fear.

She gasped at what he said, and moved to shove him away.

His hands held hers though, and he suddenly pulled away and pulled her in front of him, making her walk forwards.

Hermione was having difficulty breathing as he marched her to their rooms.

Upon arriving there, Hermione turned and tried to take off, but his steely grip stopped her, dragging her through the entrance. Slinging her inside, he shut the door, making the walls shake, the bottles of potions rattling.

"I _warned_ you." He seethed, shrugging off his cloak.

Hermione backed up, starting to panic.

W-What was he doing? Why was he taking his cloak off?

After he took his cloak off and hung it up, he stared at her, a dangerous glint taking over his face.

Hermione felt the room close in on her, and she took a chance. She jumped towards her rooms, managing to grasp the door knob, but not quick enough to actually get herself inside the room. His powerful hand grasped her upper arm and dragged her to the couch, planting her upon the cushions, his body falling over hers.

"If I have to _teach_ you that you are not to disrespect me, then I shall." He told her, his hands grappling with her own.

Hermione was breathing heavily, the tears threatening to fall. His eyes were dark in the firelight, they were devoid of emotion, nothing but malice laid within them. Which scared Hermione even more.

Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from his intense stare, crying softly.

He pulled away from her, his eyes glaring down at her.

"We consummate our marriage tonight. I will give you time to prepare yourself." He told her, rolling his shoulders, the same air of anger crackling around him.

Hermione watched him walk to his rooms, horrified at what he had said.

No!

She didn't want to do this!

Running towards the office door, she tried to remove herself from their quarters, to no avail.

She felt like a caged animal that was trapped inside her bars. Shoving her hands into her hair in panic she took a deep breath, then she tried the door again, but nothing happened.

Crying desperately, she pounded on the wood.

Severus himself, was watching her from his doorway, she was making quite the spectacle of herself. After the game, Dumbledore had approached him and had the audacity to _ask_ if they had been….intimate. With a firm no, he walked away from the older wizard, only to be cornered again, and given a lecture.

Closing his eyes, he stepped away from his rooms and went over to the dumb woman.

This was _not_ helping their situation.

"Stop it this instant." He demanded her, drawing her away from the entrance.

Hermione pulled away from him, hurrying into her rooms, slamming the door behind her.

He watched her run away from him, furious at what he _caught_ her doing, and furious to what he _had_ to do.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. There was supposed to be absolutely _no_ sexual intimacy between them, or _any_ intimacy whatsoever. Snape was going to treat this just like he treated the Potter situation, he was going to be cruel to her, treat her like he always had.

Until this.

What were they supposed to do with this?

How was she supposed to _call_ him Professor after _this?_

He had worried about her attitude towards what _had_ to happen between them, well that was before he caught her and Mclaggen together. Now, he just wanted to get the deed done. He didn't bloody care _how_ comfortable the blasted chit was.

If she wanted to get shagged, well, he'd take her up on that offer.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione slunk to the floor of her room, wishing she could put a locking charm on her door. He however, had made it to where she could not do that.

Of course not!

She started to breathe in and out, scared out of her wits.

She did _not_ want to do this!

Standing up, she looked in the mirror, touching her reflection. Right now she was a virgin. And later on that night, she would not be. Wincing, she felt the tears escape her eyes, pooling on the wood of the desk the mirror sat on.

Hermione didn't know what it _meant_ to lose one's virginity. Of course, she had _heard_ the various stories, some rather raunchy, some delicate and filled with love. She knew straight out that her first time would _not_ be filled with love.

It would be filled with disdain and hatred.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to calm down. The sooner she walked out that door, the sooner it would be over with.

Before exiting, she took her boots off, along with her jacket, and scarf. The only thing left on her now was her jeans and her shirt. She absolutely _refused_ to walk out there in the nude.

How humiliating.

Going to her door, she put her hand on the knob, turning it slowly.

She was dreading this.

Absolutely dreading it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to drop me a review. Really if you want to say _anything_ , you can drop me a review.

-Heather.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for those sensitive to dubious consent. Please, beware.

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**This chapter is going to be rated Mature. To those uncomfortable with sexual content, I'd wait for the next chapter. Or scroll down until it's over.**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DUBIOUS CONSENT, PLEASE BEWARE!!**

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I wish it did.

**Warning: Mature themes!**

* * *

Hermione was in the living room, waiting for him to emerge again.

She was wringing her hands, her nerves on edge. Her lower lip was trembling; her heart was racing.

Suddenly, his laboratory door opened, and he stepped out, adorned in his pants and a white shirt. Hermione looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes before they did this.

She wasn't that lucky though. He walked over to her, catching her arm.

"Look at me." He whispered.

Hermione smelt firewhiskey on him. Cringing, she looked up into his face, seeing only loathing in his eyes.

Choking on a sob, she tried to pull her hand away from his.

She suddenly felt something stuffed into her palm, and she looked down at what it was.

A vial with reddish liquid in it.

"W-What is this?" She asked, confused.

"Contraceptive Potion." He snapped, turning away from her.

She looked at it, slightly afraid to take it. What if he tried to poison her?

"It is _not_ poison." He said, glowering at her. "Do not insult my intelligence, Miss Granger."

She glared at him then, wanting to say a smart comment back, but bit her tongue knowing it would get the both of them nowhere.

She took the cork off slowly, and chugged it back.

Bloody Merlin. It was dreadful!

She coughed violently, clutching her throat.

"You could have _tried_ to make that taste better for me." She said to him, wiping her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, snatching the vial out of her palm.

Hermione walked with him into his bedroom, feeling her nerves start to perk up again.

This was it. This was going to happen.

Oh god, this was _going_ to happen.

She bit her lip, and stopped walking, trying unsuccessfully to hold herself together.

He turned around and saw her. She looked like she would be knocked over with a feather. A part of him felt a little bit of satisfaction at the sight of her. But then, a part of him felt dread right along with her. It had never been a _fantasy_ of his to shag one of his students. Believe it or not, some teacher's just wanted to _teach._

He closed his eyes, taking out the vial he made for himself.

"Miss Granger, did you do what I asked you to do?" He questioned her, watching her nervousness.

She looked at him, her eyes faraway. "W-What do you mean?"

He sighed heavily, getting rather tired of having to explain his every word to her. Wasn't she supposed to be bright?

" _Make_ yourself ready." He tried again, hoping his emphasis on the first word would trigger her sense back into working motion.

Hermione was very new to this, she wracked her brain, and then it hit her.

Oh.

_Oh.._

"N-No." She answered finally, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

He rolled his eyes, making his way back to his potions lab.

Hermione moved out of his way, watching as he shut the door to his lab again.

She looked around at his livings. It was as quaint as her own room, rather homey, in some sense.

The walls were not black as she first expected. His bedding was not black either. It was plain, simple colored sheets and a comforter draped across.

She halfway expected to walk in and the room be decked out in nothing but Slytherin colors. She was wrong about that as well.

On that thought, he trudged back through, thrusting another vial into her hands.

"That was quick." She said, pulling the cork off.

"I had it made already. I knew we would have to do this someday." He responded, fingering his own vial.

Hermione drank the potion, waiting on the effects. She noticed his own, and she looked into his face. "What is yours for?"

He whipped his head up, his eyes wide.

"You will see." Was all he said.

Silence.

"Take your pants off and get into bed." He commanded.

Hermione just looked at him, watching as he roughly slung back his own potion. He looked so angry, so stiff.

She closed her eyes and fumbled with the button on her pants. Shimmying them over her hips, they slid down slowly, puddling at her feet. She looked at him again and noticed he had turned his back to her. She felt so uncomfortable.

Her fingers looped in the elastic of her underwear and she pulled them off as well, tucking them both neatly on a chair beside the bed. When this was over, she wanted them in reaching distance so she could get out of here as quickly as possible.

As she laid down, she felt a heat between her thighs and she gasped, the feeling intensifying.

What was that?

She watched as he flicked his wand and the lights were extinguished. She was left to stare into the darkness, waiting on him to climb on-top of her.

Her heart was racing, her legs trembling. Suddenly, there was weight on her person, and she knew it was him.

She felt the cloth of his pants on her inner thighs, and something hard press against her flesh.

Gasping, her legs did not cease their trembling, if anything, they trembled _more_.

The heat at the apex of her thighs didn't let up though, and she felt like she wanted to rub them together, to release some of the pressure.

Hermione felt something press against her core then, something thick and very hard. She tensed up, waiting on the pain to start.

It did.

It started as a burning sensation, then a stretching sensation. They were both extremely unpleasant for her, and she wanted to push him away.

She was grateful though, he was going slow, giving her a second to adjust.

Hermione had her eyes shut tightly, but she could hear his intake of breath as he glided fully in, hitting the barrier that made her a virgin. With a tight breath, he seared forward, making her hips jerk and a painful whimper leave her lips.

That hurt a lot more.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, the burning inside of her intensifying, then after a few seconds, gradually decreasing.

After her first whimper, a few seconds later, he started to move slowly at first, then quickly. Hermione kept her eyes shut, her knees clutching the hips of her Professor as his warm hand trailed down her thigh and clutched her knee desperately.

His own breath was coming in quick pants, the groans falling past his lips.

Hermione wasn't expecting this and she opened her eyes and looked into his face. His eyes were shut, the intense look of concentration crossing his features.

She felt his speed increase as he pushed in and out of her. His grunts were getting louder, his grip tighter on her knee.

Hermione felt as he released himself inside of her, his grip bruising now, his heart beating rapidly against her breast bone.

She shut her eyes, thanking Merlin this was over with. It honestly was not as bad as she thought it would be. It could have been a lot worse.

She wasn't sure.

After he was finished, he withdrew from her, cleaning himself up in the darkness.

"Go." He said, sighing.

Hermione grabbed her clothing, pulling them on her person again.

She trudged out his door, breathing heavily. There was no embarrassment, he hadn't _seen_ any part of her. But, she could still _feel_ him, which made her wonder what that meant.

She just wanted to lay down in her own bed, and sleep. It had been a long day, a day that could have gone a lot better. Hermione had wanted to stay in Gryffindor tower, celebrating the victory with her house. Alas, that did not happen.

She walked through her door, heading over to the bed, dropping herself upon it.

Closing her eyes, the events of the day came back to her mind's eye.

What would Cormac think if he knew that they had been caught by her _husband?_

He would probably not believe her, truth be told.

She hardly believed _herself_ half the time.

He was so angry when he caught them together, the look on his face was nothing short of murderous. She didn't understand why he was so angry with her for doing what she wanted, he did what _he_ wanted.

Sitting up, that thought hit her rather hard.

That.. _prat._

She leapt out of bed and exited her room.

Hermione stood at his door, knowing that he was not asleep. She wasn't sure if he _ever_ slept.

Not bothering to knock, just like he hadn't, she opened up his door.

He was sitting on his bed, his head cradled in his hands.

When the door opened, his head whipped up, dark eyes meeting hers.

They just stared at each other, both of them not knowing what to say after their latest humiliation.

Hermione straightened herself up, breathing in through her nostrils.

"I want to know why you were so angry when you caught Cormac and I together?" She demanded.

His back stiffened at the question.

Silence.

"You tell me not to disrespect you. But, I know the night you went out that you were not out _partying_ with your friends." She said, getting worked up at the notion.

His head turned towards her now, his eyes frigid.

He was just staring at her, his eyes taking in her wavering resolve.

"It is not your concern what I do, or _who_ I do it with."

She just shook her head, tired of having this argument with him.

"Then _why_ do you care what I do?!" She said, raising her voice slightly.

He was up now, facing her fully, his features darkening with his annoyance.

"You are my _husband._ Are you going to go through your days pretending I don't exist? I'm here. I'm in your rooms, I'm in the bedroom _next_ to yours for Christ's sake!"

Silence.

Hermione just wanted an answer to where he had been, he had gotten so angry when he had caught her and Cormac together.

Why?

"Just answer the question!" She yelled at him, her eyes widening at the expression on his face.

Silence.

"Yes. I was."

Silence.

The words hit her, and she felt the strange feeling of hurt take over. She _shouldn't_ care. This _marriage_ of theirs was nothing but a sham. An arrangement to look after her.

Tears clouded her eyes.

"Are you _happy_ now that you know?" He asked her, sneering.

Hermione backed out of the room, turning around. She wasn't quick enough though. She felt a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"You wanted to know. You _wanted_ honesty." He said to her, his voice devoid of any form of caring that his words had wounded her.

She nodded, not facing him.

Silence.

He let go of her, and she moved away, heading into her bedroom.

OOOOOOOO

Severus watched her go.

Yes, he had gone out the night after he caught her without her pants on. It was an odd emotion that he experienced.

Something that was _wrong_.

Lust.

She was still his _student_ for Merlin's sake. Wife or not, she was still young, and virginal.

Snape knew he was _not_ a nice man. Hell, he was probably not a _good_ man by any sense of that word.

He had never gone out and sought the _help_ of a woman. That notion alone left him feeling uncomfortable.

But, it had been so long.

And tonight, was not as _unpleasant_ as he thought it would be.

He wouldn't lie to himself, he had _enjoyed_ fucking her.

Which made him even more uncomfortable.

Hermione laid in her bed once again, staring at the wall.

She couldn't believe that he had actually gone out and sought his pleasures elsewhere. In all honesty, she _should_ be grateful that he had.

But she didn't.

The feeling of betrayal gripped her, leaving her immensely confused and frightened.

She felt so lost, so _completely_ lost.

A slight knock caught her attention, and she drew her eyes to her door. It opened steadily, Professor Snape stepping inside, his eyes catching her form under the blankets.

"Take this if you wake up in pain tomorrow." He told her, handing her a vial.

She didn't extend her hand, so instead he laid the potion on her night stand, his dark eyes sauntering to hers.

Quickly looking away, she curled up into herself.

After he laid the potion down, he left her room.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione didn't sleep that night, her nightmares playing a big role in her misery of restlessness.

She willed all the bad thoughts out of her mind, pushing better ones to the forefront, trying to calm herself so she could get a little sleep.

It didn't work.

It didn't work at all anymore.

Severus woke up the next morning, his stomach twisting in knots from the previous day's events.

He had admitted to Granger last night, his _wife_ that he had in a sense of the word… _cheated on her._

Well, she had done the same thing.

In every sense of the word.

Why did it give him such a big headache? Maybe because, she was in his personal space now. She was everywhere around him.

He _hated_ that.

 _Hated_ feeling powerless to an emotion that he could not pinpoint.

It was not love.

It was _not_ lust.

It was tolerance.

The only people he had _tolerated_ in his life, he could count them on one hand. The only two people he had cared for… _loved…_ were his mother and Lily.

Oh Lily.

He clutched his forehead, seeing her pretty face flash before his eyes.

Severus laid there, staring up at his ceiling. He did not want to face her this morning; he did _not_ want to see the betrayal in her eyes.

He did _not_ want to feel the guilt.

It wasn't an emotion that soared through him constantly.

After he had started spying for the order, he was haunted with guilt entirely. After the deaths of Lily and James it consumed him on a daily basis. There was never a day that passed to where he could not see her face, or hear her screams in his mind.

He shut his eyes then, hearing it again.

Groaning, he took a deep breath in, pushing the memoirs away.

Severus got up, his eyes wandering to the world outside. A storm was coming, the clouds looked like they were about to burst any moment now.

Gloomy.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was staring at her door, when a quiet knock startled her. She looked at the entrance, watching as it opened.

It was the _last_ person she wanted to see.

Professor Snape.

"May I come in?" He asked, a strange emotion on his face.

"You will anyway." She said to him, turning away from his presence.

He entered, summoning a chair and sitting.

Silence.

"I do not do this often." He mumbled, clearing his throat.

Hermione didn't face him, but listened to the deepness of his voice as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Could you look at me? I don't like trying to talk to the back of your head."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him.

He was uncomfortable. That much was certain.

"I want to apologize for my actions. It is unlike me to go out and seek the…pleasures of women."

Hermione cringed, trying to block the image from her mind.

Jerk.

He didn't say anything else.

Hermione was fully surprised that he had even _apologized_ to her.

Sitting up, she watched as he looked over her.

"Do you feel any pain today?"

Truth be told, there was a burning between her thighs.

She nodded, watching him grimace at her answer.

"Just a slight burn. It will go away."

He pointed at the potion on her nightstand, not saying anything to her. Turning her head, she grabbed the vial and drank the substance in it.

Silence.

He stood up, walking towards her door.

"I will call a house elf to bring breakfast. You need not leave your rooms if you do not wish to."

Hermione didn't respond, today she much preferred breakfast in her bed, enjoying the quiet stillness of her quarters.

"I'll have breakfast here, but I'm going into Hogsmeade later."

He nodded his head, shutting her door.

A house elf popped up a few minutes later, a tray in her hands.

"Here you are, Miss." She said, putting the tray on Hermione's lap.

"Thank you." The young Gryffindor mumbled, enjoying the smells of the food on the tray.

"Misses is welcome." The little elf said, then she snapped her fingers and apparated away with a crack.

OOOOOOOO

It was approaching eleven by the time she had her clothes on. She walked out into the living room, seeing Professor Snape sitting on his couch, a cup of tea in his hand.

He was reading the same book as the day before.

She shut her door, which caught his attention.

"I'm leaving." She mumbled, pulling her scarf on.

He eyed her warily, and nodded his head.

"Be careful." He said, looking away from her, flipping the next page in his book.

She looked away, and grasped the office door, pulling it open. The stale air of the Dungeons corridor hit her nose, making her mouth dry.

Sighing, she made her way to Gryffindor tower, meaning to find Harry and Ron.

They were both in the Common Room, playing wizards' chess.

Both of them looked up when they heard the portrait open.

"Hermione!" They said, standing up and embracing her.

She smiled and patted their shoulders.

They drew back, eyeing her with slight hesitation, wondering if they should ask the question.

"Where'd you go last night?" Ron said.

Hermione glared at him, moving away from his grasp. The events of the Common Room came back to her, and the rush of jealousy came back as well.

"I got a little overwhelmed with the crowd. Cormac caught up with me in the corridor."

Harry looked over at Ron, seeing aggravation cross his features.

"What happened with Cormac?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. H-He kissed me and Professor Snape caught us…" The sentence tapered off when she saw their expressions.

"Blimey. How did he react?" Harry questioned.

She shrugged, sitting down on a sofa. "Not well. We talked it over though."

The red-head rolled his eyes at that, "Oh yeah, I forgot. He's your _husband."_

Harry nudged him with his elbow, glaring in his direction.

"Yes, thank you Ron. You really know how to make a girl feel better don't you?" She said to him, glowering at him.

Harry sighed.

"I have an idea," she added, "Why don't you go and snog Lavender Brown some more."

Silence.

Ron just glared at her, a silencing look being thrown at him from Harry.

"Let's just have a good day okay?" Harry told both of his friends, feeling the tension rise in the room.

They said nothing to him.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, nursing a glass of Butter-beer. Truth be told, she could go for something a little stronger.

She stopped a woman carrying a tray of drinks. "Do you have the Hot Chocolate with firewhiskey?"

The woman eyed her, raising an eyebrow, "Age?"

"I'm seventeen." Hermione answered, straightening herself out.

Nodding, the woman looked at Harry and Ron, then back at her. "It'll be over in just a moment."

She turned back to the table, feeling her friends stare at her.

"Never seen you drink firewhiskey before." Harry mumbled, drinking his own butter-beer.

She shrugged one shoulder, nestling back into her own drink. "Please stop staring at me." She snapped at the two men. At the sound of her voice, they looked down, not saying anything.

Silence.

All of a sudden, Harry's eyes flashed and a glare settled on his face.

Hermione turned around, straining her neck to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked, seeing his friends expression.

"Malfoy." He said, his eyes still staring straight ahead.

Hermione sighed, taking a sip of the Hot Chocolate that had been brought to her.

Wow, that was delicious.

As they walked out, little drops of snow were starting to come down. Hermione smiled, feeling the warmth in her blood spread.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

She trotted over to Harry and Ron and threw her arms around their shoulders, giggling slightly. They both looked at her, keeping her upright.

"Little too much Hermione?" Harry questioned.

She giggled again, inhaling the cold air, feeling the flurries hit her curly hair.

"Can you both _believe_ I'm married? To the _vampire_ of the dungeons?" She laughed heartily, the wind blowing stray hairs in front of her face.

They both snickered at their friend.

She was a little sloshed.

Harry looked ahead, seeing two others in front of the threesome, and suddenly one of them stopped, watching the girl on her left drop to the ground.

Harry and Ron stopped walking, grabbing Hermione's shoulders to stop her as well.

"What is going on?" She asked, her words blending together.

Suddenly, the girl starting to fly around on the ground, her limbs flying in all kinds of different directions. A scream hit the air, and Harry broke out in a run, stopping near her friend.

"I t-told her. I told her _not_ to touch it!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Katie Bell flew into the air, her mouth wide open, her scream piercing their ears.

She was in the air a little bit longer, and she suddenly plunged herself down.

OOOOOOOO

The three of them stood in front of Professor McGonagall, watching her observe the necklace. Her eyebrow was furrowed, her eyes roaming the foreign object.

"It's cursed isn't it?" Harry asked her.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, turning to them again.

"Why is it  _always_ you three?" She asked the trio, sighing.

"I ask myself that all the time, Professor." Ron answered.

She nodded in exasperation, looking at the door, "Oh Severus."

His gaze flitted over to the three Gryffindors, his eyebrow raised at the female.

She scowled, looking away.

He was observing the necklace, his wand lifting it into the air, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She was cursed wasn't she? Katie wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry said, trying to defend his friend. "If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it intentionally."

McGonagall nodded, "Yes. She was cursed."

Snape set the necklace down again, "Miss Bell is lucky to be alive."

"It was Malfoy." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at him, shocked at what he just said. McGonagall herself was stunned as well.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter."

Professor Snape was glaring at the boy, his eyebrow arching.

"It is indeed. And what, pray tell, is your evidence?"

Harry shook his head, twiddling his fingers.

"I saw Malfoy at Hogsmeade, right before this happened, I just _know_ he had _something_ to do with it." He explained, getting flustered at the accusing glances he was getting.

Professor Snape sneered, folding his own hands.

"My my, you must be advanced in the power of Divination, Potter. How _grand_ it must be, to be the _chosen_ one."

The words were spoken slowly, but the condescending tone came through nonetheless.

Professor McGonagall chimed in, "I think you should all return to your dormitories. _All_ of you."

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was walking to her rooms, after yelling at Harry. How could he be so idiotic? Just blatantly _blaming_ Malfoy for something he _might_ not have done.

He was so bloody thick sometimes.

She sighed, feeling the warmth start to leave her. Well, it was enjoyable while it lasted.

Professor Snape was not in the living room when she opened the door. Thank Merlin. She was afraid he would ask her questions about Katie Bell.

Sitting on the sofa, she flicked her wand, lighting the flames. She looked over to her right, seeing the snow start to fall thick outside.

She really needed to write her mother. She _missed_ her parents, she wanted to go home.

Leaning her head back, she tucked her feet underneath her legs, drawing in a deep breath. She tried to find a calm place to escape to.

Before that could happen though, the door opened.

Professor Snape.

His eyes fell on her form, his thoughtful expression never wavering. Hermione looked away, feeling the chilly draft rush through the room again.

"We need to talk." He told her, shutting the door.

Hermione did not want to talk to him. She _wanted_ to be left alone.

"Can we postpone our conversation?" She mumbled.

He eyed her, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"Are you ill?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, staring into the fire. "No. I just don't want to discuss Katie Bell. I know that's what you want to talk to me about."

He arched an eyebrow, "How do you know that's what I want to discuss?"

She turned her eyes to him this time, giving him a knowing expression.

"Miss Granger. This is important. Potter accused Mr. Malfoy of something he could go to Azkaban over."

Hermione shut her eyes, trying to find her own patience.

"I know. I told that to Harry."

Severus stared at her, watching her sigh and untuck her feet.

Silence.

Hermione sat up, pointing her wand at the side table, conjuring up tea and two cups.

"Would you like some?" She asked him.

He nodded slightly, crossing his legs.

Hermine handed a cup to him, accidentally grazing his fingers with her own. All of a sudden, he jerked away from her, making the tea cup fall to the floor.

She jumped back slightly, trying to avoid the glass.

"I-I apologize," She said, "I thought you had the cup."

He shook his head, swishing his wand, cleaning the mess up.

"It was not you."

Hermione wondered why he jerked back at her touch.

"Was it because our hands touched each other?" She asked, more curious than ever now. Conjuring another glass, she set it down beside him, not wanting the same accident.

"Let it go, Granger." He said, a little forcefully.

Hermione sipped her tea, chancing a glance his way. He had a hidden expression on his face, making the air in the room thick around them.

She wanted to know though.

Why had he reacted that way?

* * *

Mature theme wasn't too bad right? Anyway review if you please.

I'll update as soon as I can.

-Heather.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

"We both know it was for you, Headmaster." Severus said, sitting across from the old man.

The older Professor nodded his head.

"He could have _killed_ that girl." Snape mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Severus. You must try to take him under your wing now. He needs guidance."

The younger wizard snickered darkly, "Guidance on how to _kill_ somebody?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus narrowly, not appreciating his sarcasm at the moment. "You know what I mean, Severus."

"I cannot do that. In fear of him finding Miss Granger in my rooms. She stays there now, if you haven't forgotten."

The Headmaster sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"It does not matter; he does not let me assist him. He does _not_ trust me. I have tried multiple times."

Dumbledore nodded. "It all comes down to the Unbreakable Vow Severus, you know what must happen now."

Silence.

Snape didn't say anything, just closed his eyes, excepting his fate.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione laid down, closing her eyes. It was a Sunday afternoon, and it was raining heavily outside, forming more snow.

She had read several books by now, the boredom hitting her heavily.

Closing her eyes, she tried to take a small nap, the sound of the raindrops out her window lulling her into a light slumber.

Severus was at his desk, looking over essay's for the third years.

This Ridikkulus incantation was going to be hell for him. The Boggarts though, they would be humorous to watch.

He suddenly felt a burning in his left arm, he hissed and stood up, clutching his forearm.

Damnit.

_Damnit._

"Granger!" He bellowed, making his way over to her door.

In an instant, she was out in the living room, looking at him groggily, "What is it?" She asked him, looking down at the arm he was clutching profusely.

"I have to go." He said, hissing at the pain that shot up his arm once more.

Hermione watched as he clutched his appendage to his chest now, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I will be back when I can. You _do not_ answer the door. Do you understand?"

She nodded numbly.

"I'll tell Professor Dumbledore then?"

He nodded to her, stepping into the fireplace, then disappearing.

Hermione sent a floo to Professor Dumbledore after he left, telling him that Professor Snape had been called.

He sent one back, telling her to inform him if anything else happened. He would notify Madame Pomfrey, encase he sustained any injuries.

Hermione sat on the couch afterwards, trying her best to read a book. It didn't work in taking her mind off of what was going on.

She was concerned.

What if he got severely injured?

What if he died?

'Don't say that to yourself Hermione.' She scolded her inner voice.

She had to try to keep herself calm.

Taking a deep breath, she continued to read, getting lost in the passages of her book.

OOOOOOOO

She knew it had been hours, and he still was not back.

She conjured up some tea, sipping at it steadily. She couldn't drink this, she needed something stronger. Something that would _really_ help quell her anxiousness.

Hermine knew that he had firewhiskey around here somewhere. She looked into his cabinets, finally finding what she was looking for.

It was a brand new bottle of Borgdin's Firewhiskey.

She opened it, smelling the cinnamon like fumes that wafted out of the top of it. It smelled bloody good. Conjuring a small glass, she poured a good amount, swirling the amber liquid around.

Chugging back a little bit, she relished in the feeling of the warmth the drink placed inside of her.

Sitting back upon the couch, she pulled her feet up, closing her eyes.

A little bit later, she was two glasses in and she was really starting to feel it. She wouldn't lie, it felt pretty damn good.

Pouring her third glass, she suddenly heard a crack, and she looked up, coming face to face with her Potions Professor. He looked relatively unharmed.

Hermione stood and swayed, laying her hand on the desk.

His dark eyes found her and he took his mask off.

Her eyes followed his hand as he took it off, vanishing it to where it now lay hidden.

"Are you drinking?" He asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

Hermione giggled, but nodded her head, bringing the glass to her lips.

"I am, _sir_."

He strode forward, grabbing the glass before she could take another sip.

"Not very mature, Miss Granger." He scolded her.

She glared at him, making a move to take it back from him, but he caught her upper arm, steering her to the couch, plopping her down.

"You are _not_ my father." She spat, "I will not be told what I _can_ and _cannot_ do! I'm of age to drink!"

Severus didn't need this right now. He flicked his wand at the glass and the bottle, making them disappear from her presence.

"I leave and this is what I come back to?" He questioned her, his face pinching up with anger.

She sighed, crossing her arms, feeling her head swim.

"I was worried. I _needed_ a drink."

He just stared at her, not saying anything to that statement.

Silence.

"I need to visit the Headmaster. It's late."

Hermione nodded, realizing that he had changed the subject when she brought up that she was worried about him.

It figures.

"You should go to sleep. You have class tomorrow."

Hermione just stared at him, her senses swimming with alcohol, but she nodded nonetheless.

OOOOOOOO

The morning came with a snow storm, it covered the outside with thick blankets of snow. Hermione looked out the window, wishing she could be out there to enjoy it.

Alas, she had to go to her _husband's_ class.

She walked out into the living area, sighing, she had a headache, maybe firewhiskey really _wasn't_ her friend. She slept well though, that was a small plus.

She walked to the Great Hall, yawning as she did so. She was terribly hungry.

Before she could grip the doors, Cormac Mclaggen appeared to her right, smiling brightly.

"Hey Hermione." He said.

Oh boy.

"H-Hello Cormac." She said nervously, she looked around, not seeing Professor Snape.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, holding the door open for her to enter the Great Hall.

'Well, I had sex with our DADA Professor, how about yourself?' She said in her mind, smirking at her sarcasm, even if she kept it to herself.

"It was alright, I suppose." She answered, "Rather boring."

He took in her comment, grabbing her hand before she sat down, "I really enjoyed our…bonding in that alcove. Could we do it again sometime?"

Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her, and she _knew_ who they belonged to.

"U-Um, I don't think so Cormac. I'm not really looking for any type of relationship right now."

His grin wavered, and she felt the guilt bubble up within her.

"I see." He said, letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her arm, slightly embarrassed.

He just looked at her, but he nodded. "I understand Hermione, just know that if you're ever ready, that I'm right here."

Hermione smiled at him, watching him walk away.

Severus sat at the Teacher's table, looking over the small number of students that littered the Great Hall.

It was now 8:00, the rest of the students would be hurrying in at any moment. As he dug into his eggs, he saw two Gryffindor's walk through the door.

Cormac and Granger.

What the bloody hell?

He put his fork down, feeling his anger rise as he watched the two interact.

He observed as Granger tried to edge herself away from him. That was _something_ he supposed.

They were talking about something…he wasn't sure what though.

He saw Granger grow more uncomfortable, rubbing her arm. A nervous tendency of hers.

Being a spy, it was difficult for him to shut off the case study of everybody around him. It was quite annoying.

He shrugged off the thought, continuing to watch the two pupils. Whatever she said to him, confused him, and Snape noted a hint of irritation in the boy's body language.

He wondered what she had said.

As long as she knew her place, and he didn't have to 'remind' her, he did not care what the discussion was. He had a hunch though, their conversation was probably centered around what had happened between them on Friday.

Good.

It just showed that she was _listening_ to him.

Tolerance.

He _tolerated_ her.

That did not happen with a lot of people, _especially_ the idiotic students that roamed these halls. Even most of his _own_ house aggravated him.

Immature.

They were immature.

Hermione sighed as she ate her breakfast, turning her head to stare into the dark eyes of her _husband._

She glared and mouthed to him, 'Are you satisfied?'

His expression changed to that of mockery, which only made her that much angrier. Hell, he had had his own affair, even if he apologized for it.

He _apologized_ for it.

Not like him.

Not at all.

She furrowed her eyebrows, staring at him intensely now, his eyes were not on her anymore though, they were on the newspaper in his hand. He seemed transfixed with the article he was reading, spooning his eggs into his mouth.

Hermione needed to find a Daily Prophet herself, she wanted to read up on what was happening with the outside world.

Even though small part of her said not to, and that it would just upset her.

She continued to eat, her thoughts fully on what Harry had said about Draco. What if he did have something to do with Katie Bell? That would make him susceptible to murder. And she honestly didn't know _how_ she felt about that fact.

She never really figured that Draco Malfoy could _commit_ murder.

But, she'd been wrong before.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, silence between the three. Harry was scowling, Ron was yawning, trying not to lay his head down on the desk, and Hermione,well, she was _dreading_ being here.

She was uncomfortable because now the boys knew that she was married to Professor Snape. It made the air thicker, more foreboding for her.

Sigh.

After a few moments of contemplating on what her friends might be thinking, the doors opened and the rest of the students filed in. They all wore expressions of apprehension.

Yes, it would be a long class.

"I take it everybody's essay is on my desk by this point?" The dark wizard asked the students, one eyebrow arching.

There was complete silence.

Hermione sighed, fingering the book in front of her.

OOOOOOOO

After class was over, she descended to her rooms, feeling the exhaustion settle into her bones. She sighed, as she put her hand on the doorknob, remembering the look on Cormac's face when she told them that they had no chance.

It was true.

They didn't.

Even if she wasn't _married._

She didn't feel that way about him, she had just needed to feel.

Feel.

 _Feel_ something _._

She didn't know, she only felt confusion towards her _husband._ When they had finally consummated their marriage, she honestly thought that it would be dreadful, and he would be rough. It wasn't like that though. It was actually quite pleasant.

Hermione tried to let that go, tried to push that thought away.

She shouldn't be thinking about that.

It did not matter.

This marriage of _convenience,_ of _order,_ was nothing more than a giant headache for her. It was wearing her down, taking all her emotions out of her.

Sigh.

Hermione just laid in bed, not wanting to do anything else.

She closed her eyes, she knew he had a few more classes that day, but they were the last thing from her mind.

It all was.

She sat up, seeing the snow fall outside. She touched the window, relishing in the coldness that caressed her fingers.

She loved the snow.

She always had.

One day. That's all she needed.

Classes could wait, her sense of normalcy was the most important thing right now, and the Professor's would understand. She had never skipped before, which was a plus in them not blaming her for not being there.

Throwing on a jacket, scarf, boots, and a few other garments that would warm her, she opened her door, peaking out to make sure Professor Snape was not there.

Merlin, she did _not_ need a lecture.

Outside the bell tower, she stood in the weather, the little flurries falling down entrapping themselves in her hair. Closing her eyes, she took a big breath in, feeling the thin air filling her lungs.

It was beautiful.

So beautiful.

Hermione walked down the wooden bridge, looking at Hagrid's hut, maybe she would go and visit him?

That was a good idea she figured. She just needed some time away from the castle, away from the dungeons, just away from…everybody.

She knocked on the burly door, the loud sound reverberating.

It took a second, but the door opened, and the tall man looked out, seeing her and smiling.

"Ermione!" He said, opening his door further, inviting her in.

"Hello Hagrid." She said to him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Come in. You'll catch your death of cold out there."

She sat in his hut, relishing in the heat that surrounded her now.

"Don't you have classes right now Ermione?"

Hermione nodded, fingering her cup of tea.

"I-I just needed a break Hagrid. I-I don't know." She finished lamely. She stared down at the table, not meeting his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her, getting up to poke at the fire.

Silence.

"It's just everything that has been happening. It's really wearing me down. T-That's all." She lied swiftly.

He turned his head to her, his eyes softening at her statement.

"Aye." He mumbled, sitting himself back down, "I understand."

They sat in silence for a bit. Hermione didn't mind, it just felt nice to be in the company of somebody that wouldn't talk about Draco Malfoy, or Snape, or anything else that invaded her mind on a daily basis.

"Christmas will be here before we know it Ermione. Want anything special?"

She grimaced, wracking her brain for something that she did _indeed_ want.

Sighing, she took another sip of tea before she answered.

Silence.

"I want this war to stay away." She mumbled.

Hagrid looked at her, sensing he should say something. But not knowing _what_ exactly to say.

Hermione lost track of time, only when Hagrid mentioning that it was growing dark outside, did she stand up and tell him that she needed to go. Dinner was probably over by now.

What did Harry and Ron think when she didn't show up?

She could explain it to them later.

OOOOOOO

Walking back up to the castle, she looked around at the woods.

The Forbidden Forest.

Eerie.

She looked at the sky, feeling the frigid air surround her again. She wished she could go home, she really wanted to see her parents and talk to them.

Tears.

What would become of them when this war started? What would become of _her?_

The thought of them dying made her soul shatter within her chest. Clenching her eyes shut, she got to the bridge, but stopped at the end of it. She did not want to go inside that castle, the thought made her stomach clench.

Sitting on the steps leading down, she leaned her head against the wooden beam, shutting her eyes.

OOOOOOO

Severus was angry as he stormed through his quarters, _their_ quarters.

Where the hell was she?

What had he _told_ her about telling him where she was going?

He sat at dinner, observing the Great Hall, not seeing her. Potter and Weasley were looking around for her as well.

She was not in her rooms. Nor was she in the library. It seemed she was not in the castle at all.

Maybe she was with that oaf Hagrid?

He stormed out of the dungeons, making his way to the belltower.

It was bloody cold.

He swiped his wand at the lanterns outside, making them light his way a little better.

"Lumos." He muttered, gliding forward, down the bridge.

He had almost approached the end, when a figure that was sitting on the steps caught his eye.

Snape knew who it was instantly.

"Granger. What the hell are you doing out here?" He snapped at her, almost shouting.

No answer.

Standing above her, he noticed that her eyes were shut, her face red, her lips blue.

"Granger?!" He said, shaking her.

Nothing.

"Damnit." He cursed at her, bending low and taking her in his arms. He went back into the castle, making his way back to the dungeons.

Blast it all, she was frozen.

What the hell was she thinking? Falling _asleep_ in a snow storm?

Flicking his wand, he banged his door open, flicking it again, starting a fire quickly.

Bending down, he laid her upon the couch, noticing no change in her frozen exterior.

Her clothes would have to come off.

He went over to his cabinet, flinging it open, riffling through what he'd need.

Warming potion.

Blood replenishing potion.

Fluid potion.

Scrambling over to her, he unbuttoned her jacket, sliding it off her person. He unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying them down her legs.

He tried to push back the feeling of uneasiness as he took her clothes off of her.

Uncorking the solutions, he opened her mouth, massaging her throat as they leaked into her mouth.

"Swallow them Granger. Come on." He said to her, trying to uncork the blood replenishing potion now.

It went down finally, and he sighed out of relief.

The other two potions went down quicker than the first one, thankfully.

He had gotten her undressed fully now, cloaking her body with a blanket.

There was nothing more he could do to help her. That didn't stop him from pacing around the room though. He shakily ran his hand through his black tresses.

It was an hour later, and there was hardly any change in her. He was swearing by this point, shrugging his cloak off of his body.

He knew one more thing he could do to help her.

Pushing back the thought that this was _wrong_ , he decided to act on his instinct.

He took her by her shoulders and put her against his chest, sliding the blanket off of her. His hands roamed her arms, trying to elicit the warmth back into her bones and blood again.

"Come on, Granger." He mumbled into her hair, his hand trailing lower now, gliding over her hips.

His eyes did not stray to her exposed areas, his mind fully on helping her out of her hypothermic state.

After a few minutes of stroking her skin, he heard a faint whimper.

His heart sped up and he looked down, seeing her eyelids flutter.

"Come on Granger. Open your eyes." He said to her, his own voice cracking.

Another whimper.

At his words, her eyelids opened heavily, her gaze going to his face. Groaning, she nuzzled her face closer to his warmth.

His heart sped up.

Nudging her back to her laying position, he covered her with the thick blanket.

Her eyes were a bit more open now, watching him.

"W-What happened?" She asked, her voice thick and hoarse.

He was looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione felt the heat of the room fall into her, relishing in it. God, she was so cold. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was sitting on the bridge outside.

She watched him, but he still had not said anything to her. He looked uncomfortable. Forcefully so, actually.

Hermione looked away, realizing she was naked under this sheet.

Her eyes widened, and she looked back up at him, "A-Am I naked?"

He nodded, his movements jerky, harsh almost.

Silence.

Hermione watched as he paced around the room, his back towards her as he leaned against his desk.

"What were you thinking?" He said, his voice quiet, thick with something unnameable.

She shut her eyes again, taking a deep breath in.

"It was an accident. I-I fell asleep."

He didn't turn around, his shoulders tense.

"When I got to you. You were in a hypothermic state. If I had arrived any later, _minutes_ later. There would have been _no_ bringing you back." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Hermione felt her heart speed up against her breastbone.

Had it been that bad?

"I-I don't know what to say." She told him, her eyes drifting to the fire.

He hadn't turned around.

He was so tense.

Hermione shut her eyes, breathing steadily through her nostrils. Suddenly, she heard the sound of his footsteps coming towards her. Her eyelids drifted open, and she saw him _standing_ over her.

She sunk back into the couch, seeing the look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

He wanted to strangle her. His fingers clenched and unclenched at his side, his eyes taking in her startled appearance as her brown eyes stared up at him.

What bothered him the _most_ is that he could still _feel_ her skin on his fingers.

On his skin.

Grinding his teeth, he shut his eyes, trying to push those thoughts aside.

She still needed tending to.

"You are not to get up from this couch. I will tell Professor Dumbledore that you have fallen ill."

Hermione nodded her head, feeling the exhaustion hit her hard again.

She wasn't sure if she could _manage_ to get up from the couch, even if she wanted to. Her eyes went back up to his again, seeing a strange flicker in his black depths. As he turned away to go back to the cupboard for a dreamless sleep potion, he felt a hand grab his own.

Her touch made him want to flinch back.

"P-Professor. Thank you for saving me." She mumbled, her hands tightening around his.

Silence.

"It's my responsibility, Miss Granger." He said to her, not turning to look at her.

She smiled, expecting that. Releasing his hand, she put her arm back under the blanket, little goose pimples breaking out on her skin now.

He gave her the potion, watching her drink it and hand him the vial.

Not long after, her eyelids shut and her breathing evened out, signaling she had fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath in, he stood on shaky legs and backed away from her.

What was this?

This foreign emotion rushing through him?

He didn't like it.

Not at all.

He didn't _like_ that he could still feel her.

He didn't _like_ that he had to see her naked.

She was his pupil, his student.

His _wife._

No.

Not really.

Not a _regular_ wife.

He shook his head, trying to push all thoughts from his brain, feeling his own exhaustion fall over him. Raising his wand, he dimmed the lights in the room. Looking back down at her, he flicked his wand again, summoning a pillow for her head.

OOOOOOOO

As he laid in his own bed, the events of the day rushed to his brain.

He tried to push them away, he really did. He tried not to look at his fingers and envision her naked skin beneath them.

He _tried_ not to see her dusky nipples in his mind, or her small amount of pubic hair at the triangle of her thighs.

Damn it all.

He felt like a pervert.

She was his _student._

The images would _not_ go away though. It had been so long since he had seen a woman. The woman he visited when he left here, he had not _seen_ her. The room they had been in was pitch black. It had been quick, _nothing._

Closing his eyes, he willed his control to take over him.

He envisioned someone else.

Someone he tried his hardest to not envision anymore.

His hand though, it wandered low, grabbing his male appendage.

He was hard.

When he was _imagining,_ he tried to not remember the dusky nipples, but instead, he tried to imagine the red-hair of another.

It didn't work.

She was starting to fester inside of him, like some kind of sickness.

When he found his release, he saw Granger's face.

He groaned, hating himself.

 _Hating_ himself.

What had he become?

What was this feeling he was having?

* * *

Another chapter, It's a little shorter than the other two I've posted.

Leave me a review. Tell me what you think!

-Heather.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **11:**

* * *

**This chapter will be rated Mature. It's not intensely so, but it does merit a warning.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me!**

* * *

He hadn't looked at her, not since he saved her from freezing to death a few days before. He avoided her at all costs, leaving before she woke, coming back to the quarters late.

What was wrong with him? She had _fully_ expected him to give her a lecture from hell by this point.

Nothing.

There was no lecture, no docking of house points.

_Nothing._

It was very strange, especially for him.

The morning after her little adventure on the bridge, she awoke feeling disoriented, and quite loopy. It must have been all the potions he had given her. She relished in the sleep that she had received though, that in itself was extremely helpful.

She sat up on the couch, fully aware of her nudity.

Had he seen any of her body?

The thought gave her a little shudder, leaving behind a headache.

Ugh.

OOOOOOOO

_Harry and Ron had stopped by Tuesday afternoon. It took her some heavy convincing them for them to step foot into her quarters._

_She dragged them into her room, making them sit, berating them every step of the way._

_"We heard you got sick, Hermione?" Ron asked her, glancing at the door every second._

_She bit her lip, nodding softly._

_Harry grimaced, "We thought Snape had killed you and stuffed your body somewhere. It wasn't until this morning when the Headmaster approached us that we learned you were sick. Do you know what you might have?"_

_Hermione fidgeted, covering herself up._

_"No. I think it's a cold. From going to Hogsmeade."_

_The boys just stared at her, apparently not catching on to her deceitful tone. Hermione didn't like lying to her best friends but, she knew they would only worry about her._

_Obnoxiously so at that._

_Oh Merlin, how could she tell them that she had slipped into a hypothermic state? And that Professor Snape had found her? Then afterwards, to help her, he stripped her naked?_

_They'd lose their minds._

_And Hermione did not feel like hexing them today._

_After some discussion, they had left, she laid in her bed, thinking on what had conspired between her and Professor Snape. The thoughts, rather intense, managed to lull her into a deep sleep._

OOOOOOOOO

Now it was Thursday, and she was _still_ bed-ridden. She had started to develop a fever yesterday evening, and it managed to keep her up most of the night. Professor Snape had assisted her, planting potions on her bedside table, not _saying_ anything to her, not _looking_ at her, nothing.

_Nothing._

Hermione was starting to feel rather peckish, and she summoned one of the house-elves. She honestly hated doing that, it made her feel like she was _commanding_ them to bring her food.

A crack drew her out of her thoughts, "Yes, misses?" The little elf asked, smiling at her.

"H-Hello. Could you bring me some soup please? My throat is dreadfully sore."

The little elf smiled brighter, snapping her fingers together.

She was back again in just a couple of minutes.

"Here you go Miss. Here's some chicken soup, along with some crackers, and a small piece of cake if you're having a sweet tooth."

Hermione thanked her kindly.

OOOOOOOO

Severus was at his desk, keeping his ears open to Granger's door opening. Her little trek outside had given her a bad cold, keeping her in bed for days now.

Stupid chit.

He however, was avoiding her. He knew she noticed, but he doubted she knew _why_ he was avoiding her.

Good.

Bloody hell, how would he explain that?

How would he have explained that he basically wanked off to her?

Embarrassing.

_Wrong._

It was just due to his exhaustion, he told himself.

Yes, that was it. It was definitely exhaustion that broke some of his mentality.

_Merlin._

He stopped writing, putting his head in his hands, taking a deep breath in. It was stupid, childish, he knew that. But, he just couldn't bring himself to _look_ at her.

Deep in his recesses of self-hatred, he did not hear her door open.

It was her voice that made his back go rigid, he shut his eyes tighter, willing himself to gain back his control again.

Hermione was starting to feel bad again, feeling her fever befall her once more. She needed another set of potions. Which meant, she would have to face him.

No.

She did not want to, she felt like she had burdened him enough for quite a long while now. However, she couldn't' fight the fever on her own right now, not having the strength to do so.

Leaving her room, she saw him. He was sitting at his desk, his head cradled in his hands.

Why did she always find him like that? He always looked so broken, so…shattered. It felt strange to think of him in that way. He always had this air of dominance about him, of control.

Not now.

"P-Professor?" She mumbled, her throat burning.

He went rigid.

Silence.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I wanted to ask you for another supply of potions. My throat is killing me and my fever is coming back, I think."

Silence.

He turned her way, only slightly. His dark eyes glanced at her, then hurriedly looked away.

"I will bring you more." He said, standing up now.

Hermione nodded, confused at _why_ he was acting like she was some kind of squib that had made her way into his rooms.

"Thanks." She said, rolling her eyes.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was awake when he came into her rooms. His hands had three vials in them, and he set them down.

"Take these three immediately, they should help with your fever, your pain and sleeping." He was still not looking at her and Hermione decided that she had had enough of this.

When he got to her door, she flicked her wand, locking it soundly.

"What are you doing?" He demanded roughly, his hand clutching the doorknob with ferocity.

Hermione sat up, glaring at his back.

"Is there a reason as to why you haven't looked at me in several days?"

Silence.

He sighed, but he did not turn.

"Granger. Open this damn door." 

"Not until you tell me what it is I did that has offended you so greatly? I _told_ you that I _accidentally_ fell asleep outside. I don't know, I expected you to scream at me. Dock off a million house points. You haven't done any of that."

Silence.

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked, growing tired of this little game.

Silence.

It finally hit her as to why he was acting so strangely.

Why hadn't she seen it earlier on?

"Is it because you saw me naked?" She asked again, feeling a little foolish.

His shoulders tensed, and he looked sideways at her, his eyes telling her exactly what she needed to know.

She sighed, and leaned back against her pillows.

"It's not a big deal, Professor. I-I was in trouble and you helped me. It's not like you took advantage of the situation."

Silence.

Hermione was aware that she would not get anything out of him. He was way too stubborn. Now that she knew what his problem was, she felt a little better.

Flicking her wand, the door opened and he stormed out, slamming it in his wake.

He was acting immaturely. I mean, come on, he was a grown man. Hermione got frustrated all over again, throwing off her covers, she stood up. Before she confronted him again though, she chugged back all the potions except the sleeping draught.

Throwing on a night dress, she opened her door again, finding him in the same position she had before.

He was at his desk, head in hands.

"You are acting like a child." She said to him, making her way over to his prone form.

Silence.

"Go to your room, Miss Granger." He said, almost painfully.

She touched his shoulder, and he flinched, making her retract her hand back quickly. Had it really shaken him up this badly? Was he that repulsed by her?

"I'm sorry that you had to see me that way. I'm sorry if I disgust you that much." She said, painfully.

Turning her back, she made her way back to her room, almost getting to the frame, when she heard him get up behind her.

"You think it disgusted me?" He asked her, his voice close to her. She could _feel_ him at this point.

Silence.

"Well." She said starting, turning his way again, "It must have, if it's affecting you like this."

The look in his eyes made her look away and blush. She wasn't sure if it was from her fever, or her embarrassment.

He didn't say anything else. Just stared at her.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked again, getting really fed up with his attitude.

Sighing, he gripped his work chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Miss Granger. This _marriage_ of ours, is nothing but..a façade. We consummated it because we _had_ to. I cannot think of you as anything more than my student. When I saw you naked there before me, it..was wrong. I didn't care for it."

Hermione just stared at him, not sure what he was trying to say to her.

Silence.

"Since the beginning of this year," she began, taking a steady breath, "I've felt out of touch with everybody. I haven't _felt_ much of anything. I've harbored constant fear in my heart, for my friends, for my parents. I know that after this year things will be…" She bit her lip, feeling the burning in her throat intensify.

She took a quivering breath, finding her bearings again. "When I sat on that bridge in the snow, it was the first time this year that I felt _anything_ at all. Except dread."

His eyes were staring into her, they were cold, distant, but he continued to listen to what she was saying.

Hermione rubbed her forehead, not saying anything else to him.

"You're not the only one that is feeling those things, Miss Granger. Killing yourself won't help anybody."

She knew that. Didn't he know that she _knew that?_

They were just staring at each other now.

Hermione wanted to _feel._

Cause after this year, she didn't know if she'd ever feel anything ever again.

Her eyes were locked with his, but her hand moved to her shoulder, drawing down one of her dress straps. She didn't know what came over her, she didn't know where her sickness had gone suddenly.

All she knew was that she _wanted_ this to happen.

Severus watched with wide-eyes at her movements..

"Miss Granger. D-Don't…" He grit out, not able to turn his eyes away from her.

She didn't listen to him, shrugging off the other strap, she felt the cool air of the dungeon make her chest tighten. The cloth fell over her, puddling on the ground at her feet.

He reached for his chair, his head starting to spin.

Hermione walked over to the couch, laying herself upon it, enjoying the warmth of the fire on her cold skin.

"Come to me now." She said to him, looking at his prone form, his head bowed.

Silence.

Severus was having a battle with himself. It was an inner war between what he should do, and what he _really_ shouldn't do.

He heard her breathing though, it was low, ragged even. He tightened his hand on his desk, feeling his resolve slip.

_I just want to feel something, something real._

He heard her words, and he understood them. It just had been so long…

His head swiveled over to her naked form on his couch, and he found himself walking over there to her. Gritting his teeth, he stood above her, seeing her fully.

Her eyes were closed, she was shivering.

Opening her eyes, her brown eyes clashed with his black ones and she felt the stirrings of arousal start to fall over her.

Severus watched as her nipples puckered, her chest rising and falling faster now.

_I just want to feel._

_After this year…_

He sighed, but bent low, his face level with hers.

Hermione waited, wanting him to touch her skin again. His hands were so soft, so…precise with what he wanted. As a Potions Master's should be.

Silence again.

Hermione shut her eyes, and turned her head away from his eyes.

Severus drew his fingertips over her flesh, inhaling softly, her skin was soft.

Extremely so.

Hermione shuddered, enjoying his touch.

Severus stared at the goose pimples pop up on her skin now, his fingers trailing over each nipple tenderly.

A stirring in his loins almost made him pull back. But, he didn't. He continued to touch her, enjoying the little whimpers coming from her mouth.

He dared to go further.

Merlin, what was _wrong_ with him?

Hermione wanted him to go lower, she wanted to feel the power of a release clutch her. God, what a blissful feeling that would be.

One she desperately needed.

Arching her back, she lifted her hips, saying with her actions what she wanted him to do.

Severus watched her lift her back off the couch, her legs spreading open slightly.

Could he do this?

Could he allow himself to do this?

Looking back into her face, he watched as she bit her lip, her eyes shut tightly.

He remembered then that she did have a fever, and at this moment her mind was probably muddled from the illness.

Raising his wand, he conjured a blanket, and draped it over her trembling body. He could continue, but his control would snap if she continued to be uncovered.

Hermione herself was confused at this action.

"W-What?" She managed to say.

"Trust me." He growled.

Hermione stared at him for a moment longer, but nodded.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, his hand trailed under the blanket, grazing over her pubic bone now. She lifted her hips again, this time groaning.

He felt heat settle into his blood.

Oh God.

His hand trailed to the thatch of hair that laid at the center of her body. Her curls were soft, and sparse. Looking back into her face, he saw her need on her features. Her chest had become flushed, her eyebrows furrowed together.

His long fingers touched the little bud of nerves that made her jerk her hips.

"Mmm." She moaned.

Severus grew bolder, his fingers touching her entrance, as he did this, he watched her face in case she showed or said that she wanted him to stop.

Gods above, he didn't _want_ to stop.

She sucked a breath in at the wetness that coated the outside of her.

_Damnit._

"Please.." She whimpered, jerking her hips down.

He understood the message, loud and clear.

His middle finger slid easily inside of her, causing her to jerk her hips again. He looked down at her, her hands clenched into fists.

Hermione felt filled with his finger, she felt it curl and her toes went right along with it.

Severus did a beckoning motion with his finger, drawing moans and whimpers from the woman below him on the couch.

She was very receptive to his actions.

He enjoyed that.

Hermione felt him hit a spot that made her almost howl out with longing.

God, what _was_ that?

"D-Do that again." She begged him, spreading her legs wider.

He did and she saw a light flash before her eyes. It felt _extraordinary_. He continued to do that same motion to her, and on the fourth time doing it, he felt her clench hard onto his finger.

"O-Oh…" She whimpered, "Merlin…" her hips rose and rode into his fingers, her orgasm ripping into her as she rode through the pleasure.

After a moment, Snape pulled out his fingers. He needed to relieve himself, and God, he _couldn't_ do that. It was going too far.

He stood up, his eyes darting from her  quivering form on the couch to his rooms.

Hermione watched as he fought a war with himself, and before she could say anything, he bounded into his room and slammed the door shut.

She was stunned that he just left her there.

Was he ashamed?

Biting her lip, she felt the sleepiness wash over her.

She had _felt._

And blimey, it had been amazing.

She hoped he would allow her to feel that again.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you enjoyed. It was shorter, but I didn't want more of the text to outshine what just happened between Severus and Hermione. Now, as the beginning chapter says, this story will not be a mushy love story. After this, they will not automatically fall in love with each other. It just doesn't happen that way. Not in my brain anyway.**

**It needs a good nudge, but this chapter was about _feeling_ something before a big war grabs a hold of them.**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter and the last chapter, drop me a review.**

**-Heather.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, to those who did not notice, this story has been changed from T to M. Mainly because I feel like a T rated story might have sex in it. But it's not as descriptive as mine is. And I know how some people can be about stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

* * *

She laid in her bed, her thoughts preoccupied with the previous night's events. Had that really happened?

Or was it a fever dream?

Yes, that made more sense. It _had_ to have been a dream. Surely, that was the only way she would have allowed him to do that.

Hermione knew though, she _knew_ she was lying to herself.

She couldn't fight the feeling of _enjoyment_ she had felt.

It just _felt_ nice to feel something other than depression and anxiety for what was to come in her future.

Did he feel that way to?

There was no escaping this.

It was Friday now. Hermione felt well enough to attend her classes, she had a lot to catch up on in her other ones.

Sigh.

She opened her door, looking around, making sure Professor Snape was not in the vicinity.

Was he ever there in the morning when she woke up?

Shrugging her satchel onto her shoulder, she left the room, heading off to breakfast.

Hermione was later than she wanted to be today, it was already approaching 8:15, she preferred to be in the Great Hall by eight.

Harry and Ron were at the table when she came in. As she sat down, they looked up at her, frowning slightly.

"What's the matter?" She asked them, her heart starting to hammer.

"Another attack." Ron mumbled.

Harry had his eyes feasted on the Daily Prophet, drinking in the material sprawled across the pages.

"Where was it?" She whispered, grabbing a piece of toast slowly.

"Muggle-born house. The Winstons. Their daughter Aveline was drawing too much attention to the Death-Eaters." Harry grumbled, his face pinched up in anger.

Hermione felt a very odd stirring in her stomach.

That could be her parents, _their_ house that was attacked.

"Things are only getting worse." Ron said, looking between his two friends.

Hermione suddenly did not feel like eating right now. She put her fork on her plate, leaning onto her folded hands. A headache was starting at her temples, spreading to the forefront of her head.

Merlin.

What could they do?

They didn't know _how_ to beat Voldemort right now.

"Katie Bell gets out of the hospital tomorrow." Harry said, putting down the Prophet.

Ron stared at him, arching an eyebrow.

"She must know something." Harry said, his eyes finding their way to the Slytherin table.

Hermione followed them, they were glaring heatedly at Draco Malfoy, who himself, was not eating. He looked pale, actually, he looked paler each day. Hermione noticed black bags under his eyes, showing signs of insomnia. He also never talked to his friends anymore, he was always away from them now.

It was odd.

But it was also nothing to go on.

"Do you really think Malfoy had something to do with it?" Ron asked, digging into his oatmeal.

Silence.

"We don't have any proof that shows that he did." Hermione said, glancing around the room, her eyes drifting to the head table. Her eyes found Professor Snape, he himself was reading the Daily Prophet, his eyes faraway, emotionless.

How did he feel about the Muggle-born attacks?

Did they bother him?

Well, probably not, he _had_ joined the Death-eaters for a reason.

She didn't know.

"He was _there_ when it happened. And I don't think anyone else there would try to harm Katie Bell." Harry said to the both of them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, finally deciding to eat a little bit, and grabbed some jelly for her toast. "Yes Harry, a lot of people were in Hogsmeade when Katie got cursed. And we don't know _who_ they all were, or if they wanted to do her harm. We can't just _assume_ that Malfoy did it."

He looked at her narrowly.

"He could go to Azkaban for it Harry, you can't blame me for not making _light_ of this situation."

Ron shrugged his shoulder, "Let's just talk to Katie, see if she knows anything. There's no use arguing about it now."

Silence.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione trudged to Charms, preparing herself on casting the Aguamenti spell. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how good she'd be at it.

The newspaper article ran across her mind again, how was that family doing? Were they doing alright at St. Mungo's? She hoped they all managed to escape with only minor injuries, the article itself did not say much about what had happened to them.

Had they been tortured?

A shiver ran up her spine and she shoved those thoughts aside.

She really needed to write her parents today.

Stopping suddenly, she felt the color drain from her face.

Oh God.

Oh _God._

She turned around, bolting off down the corridor. She ran all the way from Transfigurations to the Headmaster's study, standing in front of the Gargoyle.

"S-Sherbet Lemon." She wheezed out, holding her chest.

She knocked on his door, her hands shaking. It opened just a second later, and she entered, her legs like jelly.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his glasses off. He looked…defeated.

Hermione looked to the left of him, seeing Professor Snape standing beside the Headmaster. What was going on? Her gaze drifted down, but she didn't see anything.

"P-Professor. I need to speak to you." She said, wiping her eyes.

"I know, Miss Granger. I think we need to talk as well."

Silence.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?"

She nodded and sat down, feeling eyes on her. She looked up and saw Professor Snape staring at her, the emotion in his eyes foreign to what she's used to seeing on his face.

"I saw the Daily Prophet." She whispered, looking at the two men.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, drinking his tea. Professor Snape however, did not do or say anything.

"I had to talk to you about it, Professor." She said to him, her eyes welling up with tears again.

Silence.

"M-My parents. I haven't heard from them. I-I don't know if they're alright or not. It's not like them to not write me. And after the recent events with that Muggle-born girl, I just _need_ to be sure that they're alright."

He nodded his head.

"Well. Can you tell me if they're okay? I know you know if they're okay. You have to tell me! You must tell me! I demand to know I-"

"Miss Granger, do calm down." The silky voice of Professor Snape chimed in.

She had gotten worked up, she could feel the tears in her eyes, and they trickled down, staining her skirt.

"They are alright, Miss Granger. The Order has been keeping an eye on them for some time now."

Hermione sat fully in her chair again, her heart beating steadily against her chest.

"W-Why haven't you told me that? Why haven't _either_ of you bothered to _tell_ me that?" She asked, her anger climbing.

"Miss Granger. Severus has told me about how you've been ill lately; I didn't want to worry you."

She just stared at him, glaring.

"I've been worried sick over my parents. And now, the Death-Eaters are starting to attack more and more of the Muggle-borns. I-I could be next. You should have _told_ me!"

Professor Snape left the side of Dumbledore and walked over to her.

"I would have told you if anything had happened to your parents."

Tears flooded her eyes, her lower lip trembling.

"The hell you would." She seethed, feeling betrayal on both of the men's parts.

Silence.

"I-I'm nothing but a pawn in this _sick_ little game of yours! Why should you _care_ that my parents are just another _set_ of muggles that get killed?!"

Dumbledore was staring at her, pity lacing his features.

"Miss Granger. You are being disrespectful." Professor Snape scolded her, looking down his narrow nose into her face.

She just shook her head, getting up from her chair.

She did not care.

They were keeping secrets, the both of them.

There was something missing from this story.

Closing her eyes, she opened them up again, her tears now gone.

"May I go?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, looking down at his desk once more.

OOOOOOOO

"Severus. You really need to keep an eye on Miss Granger. She is starting to really feel the pressure, and if we're not careful it's going to take her over."

Severus scowled.

"Come now Albus, she's a stubborn Gryffindor, she will be alright."

The older man looked at him, "Severus. Houses have nothing to do with the workings of a distraught mind. Miss Granger is strong, but she has never been through a war, or a scenario where her parents _might_ be in danger. She's young, and impressionable. Keep your eyes on her."

Silence.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was crying, she just wanted to see her parents. She needed to see with her _own_ eyes that they were alright. To see them breathing.

She wanted to be alone.

Looking down at her watch, she saw that she had plenty of time before Transfigurations.

Where could she go?

She refused to go to her rooms right now. And outside was not a good idea.

Astronomy tower.

She got to the front doors and looked around for the Bloody Baron, he loved to roam around the Astronomy Tower, frightening all the students that dared trespass there.

He was currently drifting down the hallway, now was her chance.

She darted up the stairs, going as fast as possible.

Stumbling into the room a moment later, she shut the door.

Whew. That was close.

She stood up in the room, looking out at the grounds. It was packed with snow, not a patch of grass was seen. She breathed in the coldness, relishing in its purity.

Flicking her wand, she summoned some blankets. Throwing them around herself, she sat down and thought about the previous events concerning that poor Muggle-born and her family.

Would that become of her and her parents?

Could she be an orphan by the time this war was over?

 _If_ it was ever over?

She couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't let those monsters hurt her parents. Clenching her eyes shut, she thought about what she should do, and how she could keep them safe from Voldemort.

She could _try_ to explain to them about the war, but they would not understand. Not only that, but they would _never_ understand why she had to have a helping hand in it.

She had to help because the war involved her, in more ways than one.

Sighing again, she shoved her face into the warm blanket that cloaked her.

She just wanted peace.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice she knew _too_ well asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Silence.

"You do know I can dock the majority of your house points for this?" He asked her, aggravation in his voice.

Silence.

"Miss Granger, I am speaking to you!"

"Take all the points you want Professor; in the end do you really think they will matter?" She asked him, annoyed at his ridiculous notion that _points_ were at the forefront of her mind right now. No-one cared about the bloody house points!

She heard him walk over to her and stand in front of where she was sitting.

"Pull yourself together!" He scolded.

She whipped her head up at that, glaring into his face now.

"I have every right to feel this way! T-This war is coming and I'm no-."

"Do you really think you are the only one who is struggling, Miss Granger?" Snape interrupted.

She just glared at him, sniffling.

"I know I'm not the _only_ one. I'm not stupid! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She screamed, feeling the tears roll once more.

Silence.

Unbearable silence drifted between the two of them.

Bending low, he grabbed her forearm and hauled her up.

"Let me go!" She demanded him, fighting against his steely grip.

"Not until you act like the mature adolescent you're supposed to be." He said to her, steering her towards the exit of the room.

Why couldn't he leave her alone? She didn't understand…

Spinning around on him, she glared into his stoic face. "You think that just because you _rip_ me up off the ground and you _demand_ that I get over it, that it's going to happen?"

Only a raised brow was her answer.

He made her so damn angry, that in this moment, she _hated_ him.

Putting her head back down, she _refused_ to look at him.

When they arrived at the end of the staircase, she jerked her arm away from his grip and walked off to Transfigurations.

OOOOOOOO

She was early, only by a couple of minutes though.

Getting up, she went over to Professor McGonagall's desk, seeing the cat sitting on top of the papers, its golden eyes looking at her.

"P-Professor." She said, and the cat meowed, touching her students hand with her paw.

The little touch of understanding was enough to send Hermione over the edge. She was looking at the cat, tears filling her eyes, then spilling over.

She clutched the desk, falling onto her knees, sobbing heavily.

Hanging onto the wood, her hands trembled, along with her knees as they tried to hold her up.

Sob.

_Sob._

She didn't see the woman transform back into human form, but she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her glance up into the face of her older Head of House.

"Miss Granger." She mumbled, bending low, helping her off the ground.

Sob.

"What is wrong, child?"

Hermione didn't answer, just continued to cry, letting lose all her frustrations and her fears. It felt good. It felt _really_ good.

Professor McGonagall helped her to sit in a chair, levitating her bag to the sobbing student.

"Miss Granger. You are excused from classes today. I think you should go lay down."

Hermione shook her head, "I've missed my classes for this week, Professor, I-I really need to be here. I've been very ill."

McGonagall patted her shoulder, sighing softly.

"Miss Granger, you can catch up on your classes. I'll see to it that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley bring you the work you miss. Alright?"

Hermione wanted to argue that she was alright, that she could stay, but the knowing look her Professor was giving her, made her resolve break.

"A-Alright." She mumbled.

OOOOOOOO

She opened the door to the quarters, and she saw Professor Snape sitting on the couch, looking into the fire and drinking a cup of hot tea.

"Miss Granger. You're supposed to be in classes." He said to her, getting up.

"Professor McGonagall excused me for the day." She mumbled, trudging to her door. She did not want to talk to him.

"And why is that?"

Hermione just shrugged, touching her doorknob.

"That is not an answer, Miss Granger." He said to her, growing agitated at her blasé attitude.

"Why don't you just _ask_ her if you want to know so badly?" She said to him, not wanting to discuss this any further.

"I would prefer you told me. Now." He said, flicking his wand at her. Out of nowhere she was being lifted and placed upon the couch. She yelped right before he flicked his wand again, plopping her down rather roughly.

She was fuming at this point.

She just wanted to be alone.

Why couldn't he understand that?!

"This afternoon was hard." He said to her, sitting in the armchair across from her.

Hermione just wiped her nose, not bothering to look at him.

"Miss Granger, the more you fight me, the more you're going to sit in here. So, you can decide to not be immature, or you can sit there all night. Your choice."

He sipped on his tea then, staring at her.

Hermione may as well tell him; she knew he was being serious when he told her he'd keep her there all bloody night. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him finally.

"I'll tell you, if you tell _me_ something," She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

_How very Slytherin of her._

"You will tell me why you are here first. Then, maybe I'll answer your question on my behalf."

Well, she supposed that was _something._

"I got to Professor McGonagall's class and I started to cry. She saw me and excused me. If you don't believe me, you can ask her." She finished, twiddling her fingers.

Silence.

He figured why she was crying. Probably a mix of everything that has happened to her honestly.

"Now you have to let me ask you what I want to know." She said.

Silence.

"If the question is appropriate I will answer it." He said to her, taking another sip of his tea.

Silence.

Clearing her throat, she started.

"W-Were you there with them when they attacked that Muggle family?"

He only looked at her, his dark eyes shielded by the cup in his hand.

Silence.

Hermione felt her stomach twist and turn in anxiousness. She _needed_ to know.

"I was not." He said, finally.

And the relief that Hermione felt was indescribable.

Merlin.

But, then another thought hit her. Just because he was not there, does not mean he did not _know_ about what was going to happen.

"But you knew about it didn't you?" She whispered, watching his face fall then.

That was all the answer she needed.

Why?

Whimpering, she stood up, not looking at him.

How could he just sit by and _let_ that happen?

Before she could bolt away, his hand whipped out and grabbed her, shoving her back down onto the couch.

"You do not get to judge me, Miss Granger." He snapped, glaring down at her.

Silence.

"I did what I had to do." He said again, balling his fists up.

"What I _have_ to do."

Hermione just stared at the ground.

"I-Is that what you'll tell yourself when they rip apart _my_ parents?" She whispered, looking up at him finally.

The look that passed his face was nothing short of misery. Hermione saw self-loathing plastered all over his features, but she did not care. Her tears fell freely, her brown eyes swimming in her _own_ misery.

Silence.

He said nothing, and after some time, she knew he _would_ say nothing. Getting up, she didn't give him a second glance and left the room.

In her own room, she bit back the tears just in time to slide down the wood of the door, putting her head in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably now.

Severus sat on the couch, the look of her betrayal still in his minds eyes.

She looked so much like Lily then, it nearly stopped his heart.

He felt utter shame, complete loathing at his situation, and what he was being forced to do. All the death he had to overlook, all the lives that could be saved, were being _lost_ because he couldn't afford to be found out.

Stupid girl…

No, _woman_.

She was a woman.

A woman that had seen too much, was being put through too much. And after this year, her life would be stripped.

Sighing loudly, he heard sobbing coming from her rooms.

The same squeeze of guilt consumed him, and he shoved his palms into his eye sockets, tried to find his stoic personality again. He couldn't _afford_ to feel guilty.

He didn't have that luxury anymore.

Setting his tea cup down, he went over to her door, placing his hands on the doorframe, leaning forward.

He could go in there and _help_ her.

He could.

God, it would kill him though.

It would torment him, well into the day and night.

She wanted to _feel._

He knew that.

Taking a big breath, he knocked on her door, shutting his eyes.

He couldn't help those that were put in danger, those that had been attacked and tortured by the _people_ that when he was younger, he joined without a second thought, but he could help _her_ now.

Hermione heard the knock, she wished she could send him away, but she knew that he would not go. He would harangue her until she opened her bloody door.

How bothersome.

"What?" She asked, and she watched as the door opened softly.

He stood there, looking at her.

He looked…lost.

She shut her eyes and sat on her bed, dabbing at her cheeks with toilet paper. She sniffled and looked at him as he moved closer.

He was now hanging above her, his black eyes grabbing her and holding her in place with a force that she did not know existed.

"You want to _feel?"_ He asked, his voice low, dark.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, as she caught on to what his words meant.

Silence.

"Y-Yes." She whispered, relishing in the panic that came and went on his face.

Flicking his wand, her light turned off and they were alone with each other in the darkness of the room.

Hermione felt eagerness swell inside of her, and she felt his hand come out and push her lightly onto her comforter. Her feet dangled off the bed, but she felt his hands as they ran up her thighs, stopping at her clothed center.

Hermione sighed and grabbed the quilt beneath her body.

His steady hands removed her shoes, and stockings, leaving her in the skirt and the shirt. She knew he would only take off what was necessary, and in the midst of thinking this, she felt fingers tug her skirt down.

Lifting her hips, she wanted him to continue.

She really did.

She wanted to _forget._ She wanted her fears to go away, to vanish, for just a moment.

Please.

The only thing left was her knickers. Her breath caught momentarily as his fingers traced over the cloth to her opening. She moaned gingerly, wanting him to remove the garment.

"Please…" She said, her eyes looking down into the darkness.

He tugged them down then, the offending garment pooling in a puddle below her feet. The coolness of the room hit her wetness and she whimpered, enjoying the feeling.

She felt warm hands run along her thighs, then her knees, down her legs.

He was silent.

She wasn't even sure if he was _breathing_.

Suddenly, she felt a hot kiss on her inner thigh, and then she was lost. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

He wasted no time and his fingers suddenly went to her wetness, drawing her legs open wider.

"Ah." She moaned, clenching her eyes shut.

His long finger traced her folds then entered her, making her whimper.

Inserting his middle finger smoothly, she raised her hips, wanting him to curve his finger like he had done before. And he did.

Oh, it felt so good.

Hermione felt her legs tremble as she clutched her quilt as if it were a lifeline.

He stroked once…

Twice…

Then, she felt her stomach muscles clench and she exploded around his finger.

"Mmm..Ah.." She moaned, whimpering as he withdrew his hand from her person.

Her legs were shaking, and she continued staring up at the ceiling. Merlin, that felt amazing.

He was gone before she could even look his way.

Sitting up, her curls fell in front of her face.

Why was he doing that for her?

She didn't understand, but hell, did she really _have_ to?

Maybe he felt guilty? She wasn't sure. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she knew dinner was approaching, she did not want to go into the Great Hall though, she did not want to hear about Draco Malfoy or Death-Eaters or anything else that will keep her up tonight.

Her parents would do that as it were.

Closing her eyes again, she laid back on her bed, remembering his fingers.

He really was gifted in that department. No wonder he was so good at chopping up ingredients.

Dexterous man.

Groaning, she shoved a pillow over her face and sighed heavily, her mind on her latest orgasm from her Professor.

No.

Her _husband._

Her lover now?

No.

Not lover.

It felt strange to refer to him in that way. For that's not what he _was._ After all, she had yet to touch him, she had only felt him inside of her, and that was only for a couple of minutes. After he was done with her, he always left abruptly.

Hm.

What was up with that?

She didn't know.

She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know.

* * *

Okay. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE leave a review.

-Heather.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She felt refreshed today, remarkably so. This morning when she sat down, there was a letter sitting on her plate waiting for her.

It was from her parents.

She ripped open the envelope and read over the neatly written script, tears flooding her eyes. She knew it was from her mother, she would notice that handwriting anywhere.

Her parents were doing alright; they went on to say that there were 'strange people' skulking around the house at all hours of the night.

_Oh Hermione, it was frightening. When I saw the man in the backyard, I yelled for your father. He came out with a bat in his hand, but the man calmed him down, telling him he was just watching over the house, encase something were to happen._

_What was his name, it was a rather strange name…hmmm…Remus Lipin?_

Remus Lupin.

Hermione got a good kick out the image of her father swinging a bat at Professor Lupin. She was glad though, glad that the Order was watching over her family.

_Anyway, I am so sorry that we couldn't write you. These people of the 'Order' that are all over our house by the way, they advised us not to send off any mail right now. As you know, this thoroughly upset your father, who hadn't gotten to write you yet. He was quite upset, as was I. They told us though, after some time, that we could write you every week. Only once though. I don't' know what is going on, but we hope you are safe. Use that superior intellect of yours Hermione, and you'll never fail. We miss you little love, we're really looking forwards to Christmas, and hope that you can spend it with us. As it is, I must go now. Your father just got pecked by one of the owls that the Order has assigned specifically for us. Poor dear, he will never get used to that._

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad._

Her eyes glazed with tears some more, she took a deep breath in, relishing in the letter that her parents _finally_ got to send to her.

Official Order owls.

Was someone watching over the mail at Hogwarts?

She would be sure to bring that up to the boys. That was rather odd.

Folding up her letter, she gently put it into her satchel, wanting to reread it later.

"How are your Mum and Dad Hermione?" Harry asked, seeing her blotchy, tear stained face.

"T-They're doing alright. They finally got to write to me. Apparently the Order has not been letting them send out letters. There has to be a good reason for that, if it's even true, right?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Mum told me that there has been word of the Death-Eaters infiltrating the mail." Ron told her, "That's probably the reason why you haven't gotten any letters."

Hermione just stared at him, "And you didn't bother to tell me this?" She questioned him.

"They told me not to tell anybody about it." He mumbled, looking guilty.

"Yes, well _I'm_ not _anybody_ , and _my_ parents are Muggles. You know the people who have been getting _killed_ lately?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said, reaching out for her hand, which she pulled away, glaring at him.

"J-Just, next time, when there is something that could concern me, I'd like to know. Both of you." She said, looking at both of the male Gryffindor's.

OOOOOOOO

"There's Katie." Harry said, sometime later.

Getting up, he walked over to her, his movement quick.

Hermione watched the two talking, genuine confusion crossing Katie's face.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know who cursed me." She told him, blushing. "I-I can't remember I-."

She stopped talking then, something at the front of the Hall catching her eye. Her gaze clashed with theirs, and she held it, then after some moments, she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything. I've tried to remember. But, I just can't."

Harry didn't need her to explain anymore. The person who had been staring at her, now had a guilty expression plastered all over his face.

Draco Malfoy.

"It's alright Katie. Thank you, I hope you feel better." He told her, moving away from her now.

Hermione saw Malfoy leave, his hand around the knot of his tie trying his hardest to yank it off.

Harry bolted out the door after him, not far behind the Slytherin.

Blimey, she should have said something, or _did_ something to keep Harry from going after Malfoy. It all just happened so quickly, she really hoped there was no confrontation between the two boys.

That was the last thing that needed to happen right now.

Her thoughts strayed to lighter topics, she wanted to go to Hogsmeade today, but she knew the weather was too bad at the moment. The snow was so thick; it would be impossible to walk through.

Her room was so warm as she laid on her bed, so cozy, she shut her eyes, waiting on sleep to befall her.

She must have been out for a little bit, maybe close to forty five minutes, when the door to her bedroom slung open.

She bolted upright, mumbling, rubbing her eyes, looking about to adjust her vision.

"We need to talk." A deep voice said.

She knew that voice.

Merlin, what did he need to talk about now?

And he said that _she_ talked a lot.

When she got to the living room area, he was pacing back and forth, hands clapped behind his back.

"You needed to see me?" She mumbled, yawning.

Hearing her voice, he stopped, his eyes connecting with her own.

Silence.

"There's been an accident, Miss Granger."

Those words made her eyes widen, waking her up, "What do you mean by _accident_? M-My parents…" She asked, terror closing her throat up.

He shook his head, resting his hands on the fireplace mantle.

"Between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Potter attacked Mr. Malfoy, ripping his chest open."

The words made Hermione stagger, and she reached out and grasped the closest thing near her which was the doorframe. She _knew_ she should have gone after him. The bloody idiot!

"I-Is he alright?" She asked.

His dark eyes found hers again, "It was an unknown curse, the one that Potter fired at Mr. Malfoy. But, I managed to stop the bleeding."

Merlin.

"What was he _thinking_?" She whispered to herself.

"He was _not_ thinking." He snapped at her.

Silence.

"Are you going to report him?" Hermione asked, feeling dread course through her. Harry could go to Azkaban for this, accident or not. And if she knew the Malfoy's, they would definitely be pressing charges against him.

"No." He said, simply, sitting on the couch, his face now hidden behind his long hair.

Unbearable silence wafted between them.

"Has Mr. Potter been practicing any new spells, Miss Granger?" He asked her, finally.

Hermione shook her head, racking her brain for something that Harry was doing differently recently.

"I-I don't think so. Ron or Ginny would have told me if that were true. The only new thing that I've seen Harry with is his Potions book."

Severus felt a click in his brain.

He turned his eyes towards hers again.

"Does that mean something?" Hermione asked him.

Silence.

"It could," He said, "You need to remove that book from Mr. Potter, before his idiotic tendencies gets somebody killed."

Hermione nodded her head, and watched as he stormed into his rooms, slamming the door behind him. She hated to admit it, but he was right. What Harry had done could have _killed_ Malfoy.

OOOOOOOO

She opened the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room, her eyes falling on Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who all sat in the corner together.

Clasped in Harry's hands was his Potion's book. Ron and Ginny looked like they were trying to get it away from him.

"Harry. You need to get rid of it." Ginny said to him, her pale hands stretching out to take it from him. He flinched away, refusing to let it go.

Hermione glared at him, and moved over to stand before his prone figure.

"Harry!" She started, and his head whipped up at her voice.

"Give us the book Harry, or we'll take it from you by force. And believe me when I say, it won't be pleasant." She warned him, twirling her wand to emphasize her meaning.

"I-I didn't know the curse in this book would do that to M-Malfoy. It just…h-happened so fast, I had no idea…"

He was frightened, Hermione could see that fully, but he needed to face the consequences of his actions now. What he did was dangerous and almost cost a life.

Bending by him, she touched his arm. "Harry. I know you didn't do it intentionally, but you need to let that book go. If it had that curse written in it, and you used it, then the person who had it before, is not a _good_ wizard."

His eyes connected with hers, fear in the depths of his own.

Nodding lightly, he handed her the Potions book, watching as she put it into her satchel.

"What happened exactly?" She asked him, sitting across the way from where he sat.

"He tried to hex me at first, then we got into a big fight. After I used the curse, he fell backwards into the stream of water the sinks make, that huge puddle. W-Well, I went over to him, and there was blood gushing from his chest, and a huge sword like slash."

Silence filled the room, and they all waited with bated breath what Harry would say next.

"There was screaming. Moaning Myrtle was screaming 'm-murder in the girls lavatory.'"

Silence.

"Then Professor Snape came and I ran off."

Snape?

Hermione sighed and looked into the fire, hoping that tomorrow when she woke up, this would all be a dream.

OOOOOOOO

After quite some time in the Common Room, Hermione took her leave, feeling a headache come on.

The day had _started_ off good. Well, isn't that always how it happened?

Sighing, she trudged back to her rooms, wanting a cup of hot chocolate. The corridors were cold, the draft of outside shimmying in through the cracks of the old castle.

Hermione arrived in _their_ quarters and took the potions book out of her satchel, laying it down on the table closest to the fire. Professor Snape was not in there; it didn't surprise her. He was probably in the infirmary with Malfoy.

The small front of the cover caught her eye.

_Property of the Half Blood Prince._

Who was that?

Hermione rubbed her temples, swallowing bile in her throat. Just another mystery...

_Just another mystery._

Sighing, she dropped on the couch, laying back and closing her eyes.

It was close to Christmas time. November was almost upon them, Halloween nearly here already. Hermione thought about the end of the year, what would happen?

Would there be a Hogwarts to return to in the future?

Breathing out, she felt her temples throb with the pain that was starting to shoot across her head now. The thoughts themselves, were almost too much to bear for her.

Oh Merlin…

 

After some time, the door to the living room, or the office, finally opened.

Hermione looked up from her book, shivering at the draft that he let into the room.

His dark eyes found hers, but he made no move to say hello, good evening, or anything else.

Rude.

Shrugging it off, she went back down to her book, sipping at the hot chocolate that she had conjured up not too long ago.

As he strode through the living area, his eyes stopped on the Potions book that Hermione had confiscated from Harry. His dark irises seemed to widen, and he plucked up the book quickly, scanning it.

"This is the book that Potter was using?" He asked her, speaking low.

Hermione looked from the book up to him, and nodded, quirking an eyebrow.

"I take it you know it from somewhere?"

He just continued to examine it, cover to cover, not answering her.

"Well, according to Harry, that's where he got the spell that he used on Malfoy." She said to him.

He nodded, stuffing the book under his arm. He said nothing though, no thank you for her retrieving it, nothing like that.

Jerk.

"I heard from my parents today." She whispered, taking a swig of her drink.

He looked at her then, nodding his head softly. Hermione guessed that was all she was going to get right now.

Whatever.

Silence.

"I want to spend Christmas with them." She said to him, putting her drink on the table beside her.

He sighed, sitting in the armchair to the left of her. "It's going to be difficult for me to watch you if you're there. And I will _not_ be going with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded her head, expecting that fully.

"I guess you don't want me to tell my parents that I've wed my Professor?" She asked, trying to crack a joke at him.

He glared at her, raising an eyebrow, "I do not wish to find your father at my door, weapon in hand."

She chuckled, smiling at him.

He looked away from her.

That was the first time that they had joked around with each other. Hermione didn't think he even _knew_ what a joke was, let alone how to tell one. Smiling at that notion, she went back to reading her book, engrossed in the pages.

* * *

The next morning brought with it more snow. A lot more snow.

Hermione got up, remembering the previous day's events, scowling at how foolish Harry was sometimes. She could not believe he had actually fired a spell he knew nothing about, at another person no less.

Sighing, she knew there was nothing she could do about that.

She didn't want to shove her nose in, knowing it would just get her into more trouble.

Throwing on a jumper and a pair of pants, she went out into the living area.

Professor Snape was walking into his Potions lab when he saw her. He turned and looked at her, nodding softly before shutting the door.

"W-Wait." She said, before he fully closed it.

Huffing, he waited on her to finish talking.

"How is Malfoy?" She asked.

"He will live. He was badly wounded, I managed to stop the bleeding the wound elicited. He needs more blood replenishing potion, so if we're done with this conversation, I'm going to go back to work."

Jeez.

Touchy.

Hermione just nodded, sticking her tongue out when he shut the door.

When had she become so childish?

OOOOOOOO

It was about 9:00 when she went into the Great Hall, she looked around at the chaos of students, most of them trying to duck out of the way of the house elves. Little pumpkins aligned the tables now, signaling Halloween festivities around the corner.

Hermione looked over the room and saw Ginny was sitting beside Dean, both talking, trying to not snog the other. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she was glad her friend had found someone who made her happy.

Sitting down, she said hello to the other two.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

The older Gryffindor looked wide-eyed at her, stopping before she had her spoon of porridge in her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

More _surprising_ news?

"Professor Slughorn is having a Halloween party. Did you hear about it?"

Ugh.

Great.

"No. I didn't hear. Ginny, you know I'm not interested in stuff like that. I don't have anyone to go with anyway."

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, "Well, Cormac of course! He's the perfect person to make Ron jealous!"

Hermione almost choked on her porridge, but she stopped herself just in time.

There were so many bad ideas in Ginny's statement, it was actually laughable.

"I think I'll be alright Ginny. Remember, your brother has Lavender. And school is my significant other right now."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled at her best friend, "Come now Hermione, we can buy you a dress at Hogsmeade today. The weather is supposed to let up around twelve. You can go to the dance all by yourself if you'd like to."

Hermione just stared at her, silently contemplating whether she should go or not.

It would be fun. But, it was _not_ a good idea to go with some other person.

God, she didn't want to think about those repercussions.

"I'll think about it Ginny. I don't really have a huge amount of money right now."

Ginny smiled, "Harry is loaded! I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out."

Hermione just stared at her, shaking her head. "No! I couldn't do that. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of our friendship."

Ginny shrugged then, looking back at Dean. "You know I would help you Hermione, but I ca-."

"Ginny, you needn't mention it. Really. I'll find some way, if I decide to go. Okay?"

The red-head beamed brightly, changing the subject altogether after that.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione went back to her rooms, keeping watch of the time. At twelve, her, Ginny, Dean, and Harry were going to go into Hogsmeade. Ron and Lavender wanted to stay back and spend _time_ together. The thought made Hermione want to vomit.

Entering her rooms, she saw Professor Snape at his desk, grading more papers. Didn't he ever do anything else?

"H-Hello." She said, softly shutting the front door.

He only nodded to show that he heard her. Hermione rolled her eyes, trotting over to the fireplace, sitting on the carpet.

That felt so good.

Sticking her hands out, she felt her fingers de-thaw.

"Did you know that Professor Slughorn is holding a Halloween dance?" She asked aloud, hoping he'd answer her.

"Hmph. The man always knew how to _waste_ everybody's time."

Hermione caught herself laughing at that.

I mean, he _was_ right.

"I think it stems from having to be popular. It's what _feeds_ him, I suppose."

He only grunted, agreeing with her, she guessed.

"Was he your teacher, sir?"

There was silence when she asked the question, and she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have.

"He was." He finally answered.

"W-Well, did you learn anything from him? How do you view his teaching skills?"

Sighing, he turned around, his eyes meeting hers. "You're not going to shut up about the bloke until I answer every question, are you?" He asked her, rather rudely.

She blushed, and looked down at the carpet.

"He was not concerned about _teaching_ his students, he was more concerned about his infamous slug club. Which you are indeed part of Miss Granger, I presume?"

She blushed, but nodded.

"I don't know. I don't enjoy being apar-"

Before she finished, she was cut off by his snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, not catching the joke.

" _YOU_ don't enjoy attention? Miss Granger, I have to call blasphemy to that."

Silence.

"I'll have you know that I _do not_ enjoy that club at all. I think it's quite bullying actually."

"That is why you declined his offer to be in it?" He challenged her, at this point standing near her on the rug.

"I-I, look, no matter what I say, you're going to find some way to turn it against me in your favor."

He arched an eyebrow.

"There are Slytherins in his club to you know, so it's not like he plays favorites on the houses. And also, his own house was Slytherin!"

"It does not exclude the fact that he holds them to higher standards then the rest of his students." He said to her, a flicker of anger passing through his features.

"Oh and you don't?" Hermione said then, glaring.

"No. I hold you all to the lowest standard possible." He bit out, dark sarcasm in his tone.

"Not your precious Slytherins though." Hermione mumbled, knowing she was starting to tread on thin ice.

"Careful Granger." He said.

She just turned away, not wanting to argue with him.

Silence.

Silence.

"He did not like me." He muttered, sitting on the couch, summoning tea.

Hermione turned, raising an eyebrow, "It must be your amiability he loathed." She said, smirking.

"Must have been." He said, sipping his hot beverage.

Silence.

"I showed him up in front of the class one day, he despised me after that. Still does, actually."

Hermione wanted to laugh at that, she could see it happening to.

"Well, I prefer you to Professor Slughorn." She said, looking at him.

"I find that hard to believe, Miss Granger." He said, his tone dry with disbelief.

"It's the truth. Whether you believe it or not."

He just stared at her, his cup to his lips.

Hermione blushed, watching his fingers as he sipped at his drink. She remembered back to what they did to her, and how they felt. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts and _images_ from her mind.

"You said something about a Halloween dance earlier?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Are you taking anybody?"

Hermione just looked at him, like he already _knew_ that answer.

"Ginny told me I should take Cormac." She said to him, chuckling, but keeping a side eye on him as she did so.

"I would not advise it." He snapped.

"I told her that _if_ I go, I'll probably just go by myself. Or with Harry, he doesn't have a date either."

"Saint Potter, no date? How unlike him."

Hermione glared, but dismissed his comment, she knew the relationship he and Harry had with each other, there was no point in trying to mend it.

"I'm going into Hogsmeade today. Ginny wants to get a dress for the dance, and try to get me to buy one as well."

"The weather is not favorable." He said to her, banishing his tea cup.

"It's supposed to clear up. I wouldn't try to trek through this madness unless it was going to die down a little bit."

Silence.

"I don't want a repeat of your last episode with the weather. Understand, Miss Granger?"

She nodded and stood up, brushing off her jumper.

OOOOOOOO

Hogsmeade was deserted when they got there. The weather had let up a _little_ bit, but that was it. The snow was still coming down heavily, but not as much so as this morning.

Her and Harry split up from Dean and Ginny, now entering the Three Broomsticks together.

They sat in a corner by the fire, sipping Butter-Beer, looking around the tavern.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Harry said, clearly annoyed that he had come along.

"Well, even though you are hating it, I really appreciate you being here, Harry." Hermione said to him, grabbing his hand.

He only looked at her.

"Why don't you just _tell_ Ginny how you feel?" Hermione asked him.

Harry sighed heavily, "I don't feel like having my bollocks hexed off by her _many_ brothers, Hermione."

She snickered, ordering another Butter-Beer, "Harry, don't be ridiculous, they would not do that to you. They all have known you for years now, you're well trusted."

"Men are complicated, Hermione; you don't understand the inner mindset of an older brother."

She saw sadness cross over him and she sighed. Well, they _both_ didn't understand that.

"Harry, we have each other. You are my brother. You've been for years now, and will _always_ be, remember that, alright?"

He smiled, reached out and squeezed her hand this time.

"So, how are things with…uh…," he looked around them, "things with…him."

Hermione understood the reference, and set her mug down, folding her arms together.

"Actually things are going pretty well. It isn't as _tense_ as it used to be."

Harry was staring at her, almost like she had grown a second head.

"Harry Potter, don't you look at me like that. He isn't a prat to me all the time is what I'm saying."

He looked down at the table, he seemed nervous, Hermione sighed, knowing a question was coming.

"You two haven't…haven't…"

He didn't continue on with that question, but Hermione got the gist of it. Oh hell, if he knew that her and Professor Snape had _shagged_ he would lose it.

"Harry! Of course we haven't. I have my own room, my own space, it isn't like that. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do."

Harry nodded, his face a blood red now. "You know Ron hates the situation that you're in. I think that's one of the reasons why he's dating Lavender."

Hermione sipped on her drink, gently placing it back on the table.

"Ron doesn't know what he wants. He wants Lavender, he wants me, tomorrow I'm pretty sure he'll want Luna."

Harry smirked, "No, not Luna. She scares him."

"She's not scary, different, but not scary." Hermione said to Harry, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Silence.

"Yeah, she's not scary. She's really easy to talk to." He mumbled, a spaced out look falling over his face. Hermione caught on to it though, and she suddenly choked on her Butter-Beer.

"H-Harry, do you _like_ Luna?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Harry!" She started, jabbing his arm.

"Ow! I don't know if you would say I _like_ her in that way. I-I don't know. I like Ginny, she's beautiful, but I have so much in common with Luna. More than I do with Ginny. And, it is weird that Ginny is my best friend's sister. What if we did get around to shagging one day? How would I be able to look at Ron after that?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer his questions.

"Well. I can't _answer_ your question on basically _who_ you should choose. But, I can give you advice, if you'd like?"

He shrugged his shoulders, sitting back in his chair, "Go ahead."

"Well. I think. Ginny is my best friend, _but,_ she is young and needs a few more years to mature. Luna, she is quite strange, but she has _seen_ more than Ginny has. She has been through more. And that's made her grow up. Like you did Harry."

He nodded, sighing loudly.

"Don't you _dare_ tell Ginny I said that about her." She said to him.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't think you would. But, if you happen to accidentally slip, my hand will accidentally hex off your most valuable body part."

OOOOOOOO

"All of these dresses look awful on me, Ginny." Hermione wined through the cover that hung over the dressing room.

"Oh come off it Hermione, I'm sure you look stunning." Her friend said, sitting with the two boys outside.

"Fine." The older witch said, pulling the cover aside, walking through to look at herself in the bigger mirror.

"You look beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny said, smiling at her friend's wardrobe, "And it's in your price range."

"I guess it's rather fetching, not too brazen right?" She turned and asked the men, knowing that Ginny liked to be a little immodest sometimes.

"You look great." The two said, smiling.

Well, this was the dress then.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione threw herself on her bed, pushing the bag she was carrying onto the floor. It had been a _long_ day. She didn't mind shopping, but Ginny liked to have dragged them into every shop Hogsmeade had.

Ugh.

She pulled herself up, hearing movement in the next room.

Opening her door, she saw Professor Snape scurrying around the space, opening his Potions cabinet to grab a few vials.

What was he doing?

"I-Is everything okay Professor?"

He looked at her, nodding his head. Not stopping what he was doing, he shoved numerous vials into his pocket, then closed and locked the cabinet, waving his wand in front it, setting up a ward.

"Dinner is soon. I expect to see you in the Great hall."

That was all he said before he stomped out the door, slamming it in his wake.

What was his problem?

OOOOOOOO

Hermione sat with her friends, looking ahead at the pumpkins that hung above the tables. She would never admit it, but she had always been afraid that one day, one of those things would fall and smash somebody on the head.

She knew that would not happen, Dumbledore himself having set up the enchantments, she just always thought about it.

"Halloween is next weekend. Did you hear about some of the third years wanting to throw a party in the shrieking shack?" Ron said, shoveling food into his mouth.

Hermione smirked.

"I don't know about you two, but you couldn't _drag_ me back to that place." Ron said, shuddering.

Harry and Hermione both smiled at their friends reluctance of visiting the place that they had all seen Professor Lupin turn into a werewolf.

"It was rather frightening." Harry said, "Imagine being _chased_ by him."

Ron shuddered again, but continued to stuff his face.

Hermione smiled, her eyes finding their way to the Head's table. Professor Snape was being chewed out by Professor McGonagall for something. The look on the mans face was that of anger and annoyance, but he did not turn to the witch who was practically yelling in his ear.

What could that be about?

She remembered back to the classroom. Yes, she had had a semi-meltdown in there, but that was more to do with her family, and the coming of Voldemort. Well, now that she thought about it, Professor Snape was a factor on _why_ she had cried as well.

Oh boy.

Sighing, she looked back up at the pumpkins again, _wishing_ this time that one _would_ fall on her head.

She didn't want to encounter him. She knew he was angry, and most definitely at her. She was the one who put him in the limelight for the _blame_ of her misery. Professor McGonagall was fierce, especially when it came to those of her house. A lion by every standard. Hermione's luck, Professor McGonagall had _blamed_ Professor Snape and that's what the confrontation was about.

Hermione had her light off, when the door to the office slammed shut, and she knew who had blasted through the room. Sliding under the covers, she held her breath, waiting on him to walk past and storm into his own room.

Luck was _never_ on her side anymore.

The door to her room banged open, and a booming voice drew her up out of the covers.

"Miss Granger! I know you are not sleeping." With a swish of his wand, the lights in her room turned on.

He stormed over to her bed and threw the covers off of her.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed.

"I hope you enjoyed the scene where Minerva ripped into me for apparently, making your life miserable!" He shouted, storming about her room.

"I said no such thing to Professor McGonagall. S-She must have insinuated that, but I _did_ not say anything of the sort to her. You can put me under the Veritaserum if you'd like."

He stopped pacing then, staring at her.

"Why would she just _assume_ it's me then?" He asked her, his glare withering.

"I-I don't know. Maybe because she knows that we're married, and maybe she thinks it's making you behave nastier towards me."

He sighed, taking in this information.

"I will talk to her, Professor."

"No. You will not. I do not need you fighting my battles. You will leave this alone, and you will try to conduct yourself in a manner that doesn't exude questions next time."

At that, he turned and left her room, slamming the door.

Hermione sighed and laid back down.

Merlin, her life was complicated.

So _bloody_ complicated.

* * *

Alright ya'll, another chapter, done and done. Now, I know it was slower, but that's because shit's about to go down.

Anyway, I hope you'll leave me a review.

-Heather.


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

Hello all, I'm sorry it took me a few days to update this story. My family is coming in to visit me and my husband, so I've been preparing for that. Anyway, I wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed and read my story thus far. I enjoy everything you say to me. Good _or_ bad.

**Warning: There is a tad bit of mature content in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione felt the change in the air around her, it was not a comfortable feeling. She just felt so…weighed down with animosity, and sometimes fear. She never felt happiness or _pleasure_ anymore. Well, when her _husband_ decided to..

Nevermind. She shook that thought off.

Hogwarts felt dreary, like a dark cloud had been casted overhead, and it would not go away.

It wasn't only the atmosphere; it was everybody _in_ the bubble as well. Harry seemed so far away recently, ever since the incident in the bathroom, he had folded into himself.

Hermione had tried talking to him, but he had said nothing, his eyes staring forward.

Just...blank.

For some reason though, he had been hanging out with Professor Slughorn a lot more. He would not tell her why though, claiming it was a 'task' that Professor Dumbledore had asked him to do.

It was something important though, she could _feel_ it.

She sighed, shaking off her invasive thoughts, staring down at the book in front of her. She had a lot to study up on, especially for DADA, Professor Snape was not lenient on her, not in the least. If anything, he was harder on her.

He had to be.

She understood that, and shrugged it off, her mind preoccupied with other things right now.

She had written her parents back, pouring out her emotions on paper. She wanted to see them, to actually _hear_ their voices.

Tears pricked her eyes at that thought, making her uncomfortable.

Shaking her head, she returned to her book, flipping through the pages.

She would just concentrate on getting this massive pile of work done.

She was engrossed in her subtext, when a familiar voice drew her head upwards.

"Hey Hermione."

It was Cormac.

Hermione felt her heart plummet, and she looked around, making sure they were alone.

"Hello." She replied, rather sheepishly.

"Studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

She nodded her head, flipping to the next page now, "Yeah, I've been ill recently, I have to catch up on some of the lesson that I've missed. I feel like I'm so far behind."

Smiling gently, he set his bag on the table.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

Damn.

"I-I, uh, yes, sure." She finished, feeling rather stupid.

He hesitated for a moment, but slid out the chair across from her.

"How do you like Professor Snape as the teacher of DADA now?"

Hermione was about to jot something down on her notepad when she heard the question.

Silence.

"Well, I think he's a pretty decent teacher. He knows a fair bit of information on the subject." She admitted, flushing slightly.

A good teacher.

_Husband._

"He's kind of a prat," Cormac said, laughing at his joke.

Hermione didn't like her _friends_ mocking the teachers, and Cormac was no exception.

"I would prefer if you didn't insult the teacher's in front of me please. They try their hardest. It's not up to us _how_ they teach their lessons."

He went silent, huffing slightly.

Hm, she must have hit a soft spot.

Oh well.

He was a seventh year wasn't he?

Maybe he should _act_ like it.

"You know Cormac; I really would like to get my work done. I don't need any more distractions." Hermione knew it was rude saying that to him. It left a bad taste in her mouth, she liked to believe that she was kind to everybody.

Except Malfoy.

He was silent for a moment.

But Hermione felt something shift about him.

Fury.

Or aggravation, either one was heavily present now and she fidgeted in her chair.

"You don't have to be so stuck up about it." He finally said to her, glaring.

"Well, it's my opinion. I ask the same thing of my friends, you're no exclusion to the rule. Sorry."

Silence.

"You know; I came in here to _ask_ you to the Halloween dance that Professor Slughorn is throwing. I'm glad I didn't get the chance." He said, snidely.

"Whatever you say." She mumbled, trying her best to refocus on the text in front of her.

Merlin, she wished he'd go away. He was really starting to make her uncomfortable.

Silence.

"Before I go. I want to know one thing." He demanded, leaning forward in his chair.

She sighed, but looked at him.

"If you didn't want me around, which is rather obvious now, then why did you continue to kiss me in the alcove?"

He would bring that up wouldn't he.

"I-I, I got carried away." She admitted, looking up into his angry expression.

"Did you?" He remarked tersely.

Silence.

"You know what _I_ think Granger, I think you wanted an _outlet_ for your misery with Weasley. Just needed a shag huh?"

She gasped, and stood up, almost knocking her chair over.

"D-Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. You don't know any bloody thing about me!"

Going around the table now, he grabbed her upper arm and shoved her into a bookshelf.

Hermione grasped her wand, bringing it up to thrust the tip against his throat. "One more move, and I'll hex your bollocks off." She threatened, her wand hand shaking.

He backed away, simply staring at her now. Before he could open his mouth though, the library door flew open.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" A deep voice demanded.

Professor Snape.

"Nothing sir." Cormac said, plastering a phony smile on his face, "Just a heated argument gone too far."

Hermione was shaking slightly.

"Get to your dorm Mclaggen, you'll be receiving detention from Filch for a week, thanks to your _heated argument."_

Cormac scowled at him, plucked up his bag and sauntered out of the library.

Professor Snape stepped forward, grabbing Hermione by her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened in here. And do _not_ give me that lie that it was an  _argument."_

She just looked at him, moving over to her table again. "He wasn't lying. It really was an argument, he just…he shoved me against the book shelf."

The look on his face made her take a step back.

Silence.

Hermione stood and watched as his hands clenched and unclenched, his Adam's apple bobbing, matching the pinched up look on his face.

Silence.

"Did he harm you?" He asked her, finally.

Hermione rubbed the arm he had grabbed, but shook her head.

"What exactly was this argument about?"

She started to gather her stuff together, picking up the books that she needed to return to the shelves. "W-Well. He was being vulgar. He accused me of just wanting to be _shagged_ when we kissed in that alcove."

The murderous expression returned, making Hermione flinch.

"It started out as me scolding him for…for.."

She didn't finish, blushing profusely.

"For? Do finish your sentence, Miss Granger." He snapped.

"He called you a prat, and I told him not to say disrespectful things like that in front of me. I guess he didn't take it well." It was her turn to sneer.

His eyebrow arched.

"Poor Mclaggen." He said, rubbing his chin darkly, "He is going to _regret_ what happened here today."

Hermione felt a chill run up her spine at his tone.

For a moment… _just_ a moment, she felt _sorry_ for Cormac.

Look at that, the moment was gone.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione laid in her bed, staring up the ceiling. It was the weekend now, the Halloween dance fully upon her.

She was not going with Harry.

She was going alone.

Ginny had tried to console her, telling her it was not a big deal that she was going by herself. But Hermione could see the doubt in her friends face. Of course she'd feel that way, she _had_ someone to go with.

Hermione just shut her eyes, feeling a headache start to pound against her temples. Moving her arm up, she glanced at her watch, it was now approaching five. The party itself was going to start at seven.

Standing up, she went over to her wardrobe, opening the wooden door.

Her dress was hanging up, the blush colored garment silky, beautiful…but in some way _mocking_ her. Such a beautiful garment should not be wasted on a dance she was going to _alone._

Oh well.

She was _married_ anyway. Not like anything _romantic_ would happen.

Shutting the door, she went into the office area.

Professor Snape was standing at his Potions cabinet, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Hermione watched his expression, never seeing an expression other than annoyance or anger etched in the lines of his face. He looked almost…normal.

"Stop staring at me, Miss Granger." He snapped.

Well, there goes that thought.

Turning, he arched an eyebrow.

"Can I assist you with something? Or do you intend to stand there gawking at me for the rest of the evening?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No sir. I'm about to head up to dinner, then down here again to get dressed for this dance."

Snape noticed the irritation in her words, the thought almost making him smirk. He knew why she was aggravated. The poor know-it-all didn't have a date.

It was laughable really.

"I know you're relishing in the fact that I'm going _alone._ " She said to him, glaring.

"It pains me to see your ego bruised, Miss Granger." He said to her, sarcasm etched in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, moving away from her door now. "Anymore harsh words? If not, I'm leaving now."

He sneered, watching her go.

OOOOOOOO

Dinner was a bleak affair, at-least among the three of them. Harry was moving the food around on his plate, his eyes sometimes drifting over to the different tables, sometimes landing darkly on Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was playing with her own food, not really _that_ hungry.

Breaking the silence, she picked up her goblet of Pumpkin juice. "So, you're taking Luna, Harry?"

His eyes clashed with hers, and he nodded, flushing.

Hermione felt a stab of happiness. She wondered how the evening would work out for the two of them.

"Why Luna?" Ron asked, stuffing his face.

"Because Luna is sweet, and her company is enjoyable." Harry murmured, his face getting redder.

"Ginny is taking Dean." Ron grumbled, looking over at his sister making moon eyes, "Bloody disgusting."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Typical over protective brother.

"Do you have a date?" Ron asked, rounding on her now.

Hermione just glared at him, feeling her own cheeks flush now.

"No. No date for Hermione. Of course."

"Well, your _husband_ must be thrilled at that prospect I assume?"

"Keep your voice down!" Harry scolded him, looking around, making sure no-one heard him say that.

Ron just shrugged, unaffected with the death glare that Hermione and Harry were giving him now.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was walking back down to the dungeons to get ready when someone stopped not too far in front of her, disappearing to the right abruptly. Dinner was abysmal, until the end that is, when Ron decided to be a completely insensitive jerk.

Not surprising.

She just continued walking, shaking off the thought, this night was ruined enough as it was.

A few seconds later, out of nowhere, a hand whipped out and grabbed her by the wrist. Shrieking, she reached for her wand, pointing it into the face of…

Cormac Mclaggen.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at him.

He moved back from her, putting his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought of a better way to do this. I was just afraid that you wouldn't listen to me if I just walked up to you and asked to speak to you in private."

She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"And what exactly do you need to tell me?" She demanded.

He looked at the ground sheepishly, moving his right foot around, looking rather nervous.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for what I said and did in the library."

Silence.

"It was brutish of me. I acted like an ogre, and I'm very sorry. It was just a rush of jealousy that overcame me is all. Honestly, there is no excuse for my behavior. I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry Hermione."

She stared at him.

For some reason, she decided to accept his apology.

And so she did.

"I value your maturity to come to me and apologize." She told him, pocketing her wand.

He smiled.

"Thank you."

Hermine nodded, and turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"W-Well, I do want to ask you. Since I didn't have a chance to in the library before I turned into a moron."

She waited.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me? Just so we're not the only single ones in the room?"

OOOOOOOO

Hermione put her dress on, summoning a large mirror to stand in front of her so she could survey herself.

It looked rather fetching on her, now that her hair was done up and she had a tad bit of makeup on. Even _she_ could admit that she was rather pretty in it.

With a flick of her wand, the zipper in the back moved up, sealing her inside the garment.

It hugged all the right places, but not too much. The thing that stood out the most though was the cleavage line.

Damn it all.

It was a little too low for her liking.

Sighing, she shoved it up towards her chin, some of her cleavage covered a little better now.

Oh well, she would just have to watch it through the night, encase it dipped a little bit too low.

Walking to her wardrobe, she opened the door and grabbed the heals that she had gotten to go with the dress. They were not ankle breakers, they weren't clogs either, they were a little in between.

Stepping into them, she looked at herself in the mirror again, turning this way and that, making sure nothing needed touching up.

Leaving her room, she looked around. Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen, he was probably out patrolling, or in detention with an unfortunate student.

Shrugging it off, she fidgeted with her hair once more, then, left the rooms.

OOOOOOOO

Professor Slughorn's office was made up with loads of Halloween decorations. There were small pumpkins floating above, some with sinister expressions, and some with funny expressions on their faces. Hermione looked around at the various students in the room, they were chatting amongst themselves.

There were two tables of finger foods and drinks, the punch bowls had little heads, arms, etc. floating in the liquid.

Rather festive.

Hermione looked around again, her eyes finally landing on the person that had asked her  there, and she, for some odd and slightly stupid reason, had accepted.

Cormac.

"Hermione." He said, walking up to her, his eyes scanning her figure.

The look itself made Hermione fidget, it felt like his gaze was drinking her in.

And not in an _innocent_ way either.

"Merlin. You look brilliant." He told her, touching her hand with his.

She surveyed his own dress robes, smiling softly.

"You look rather dashing yourself." She said to him, echoing the sentiment.

An hour into the party, Hermione couldn't _take_ it anymore. She had to get away from this egocentric man. He was so full of himself, he could rival Malfoy.

Which was saying something.

While his back was turned, she moved back slowly into a corner, suddenly backing into a tensed body.

Oh hell.

She _hoped_ that was not the person she _thought_ it was.

Sigh.

Turning, she saw the dark robes, the pale hands and the tight-lipped scowl of her Professor, her _husband._

"Escaping from Mclaggen, Miss Granger?" He asked, his glare like ice.

He knew then.

Great.

She caught his eyes as they surveyed her, traveling down her body, like Cormac's had. She shivered, looking away, her face red as a tomato.

"I see you've picked a rather… _close-fitting_ dress." He mumbled, folding his arms, his nostrils flaring.

She hoped she was the only one who had heard that.

"Hermione." A voice said, and she honestly, at that moment, wanted to crawl into a hole and die somewhere.

Cormac.

Why?

_Why?_

"Where'd you run off to? A slippery little minx you are." He drawled in her ear, his hand grasping hers.

Hermione chanced a look up at Professor Snape's face and saw…

Nothing.

He had no expression.

And she wasn't sure why that _terrified_ her more than him glaring or sneering at her.

She looked at Cormac, his eyes shining with something she could not name.

Wishing this night would end, she allowed him to lead her away from the elder wizard, an enormous amount of dread starting to curl in her stomach.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione didn't want to go back to her rooms, she _really_ didn't.

So, she decided she'd go to the Gryffindor rooms, and just stay there. She was honestly afraid of what he'd do to her, if she returned there tonight.

At about ten, she slid behind the students that were leaving, and joined the mass that was starting to ascend up the staircases.

When they got to the top, some had split off, most them couples, trying to find an empty alcove to get..better acquainted.

She was glad she had said goodbye to Cormac earlier on in the night. He had _really_ started to make her uncomfortable with his constant staring, at what she _presumed_ was her breasts.

Pig.

Harry and Luna had left early on as well, not having any fun at all according to her friend. He told her about the conversation, or the few words that Professor Snape had surprisingly drawn him aside for.

" _Professor Snape told me that Dumbledore is traveling." He said to her, while drinking some pumpkin juice._

_Hermione wondered where he might have gone, it was rather odd that he had taken his leave right in the middle of a term._

" _Did he tell you anything else?" She asked him._

_He snorted, "Of course not. Damn infuriating man."_

_Hermione had to agree with that one._

" _This party is bloody dull." Harry said to her, taking another swig of his drink, looking around with a bored expression on his face._

_Hermione had to agree, there was literally nothing that was exciting at all._

_"Have you spoken to Luna abo-"_

_He shot her a glare, and she snapped her mouth shut._

_Before Harry left, Filch came through the door dragging in a struggling Draco Malfoy, holding the collar of his shirt._

" _I caught this one lurking around the party Horace. I take it he was not invited?" Filch said, sneering at the young man._

" _Fine! I was gate crashing. Happy?" Malfoy asked, struggling even harder now._

_Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, confused as to why Malfoy was trying to crash this party._

" _I will take matters from here Argus. I'll escort Mr. Malfoy out. " A deep voice cut in._

_Hermione knew that voice by heart now._

_Professor Snape stepped forward, and she looked to Malfoy, who looked angry at the sight of the man._

" _As you say. Professor." Malfoy sneered, and walked ahead of Professor Snape, out the door._

_OOOOOOOO_

Hermione arrived at the portrait, staring up at the Fat Lady.

"Password." She asked the student, yawning.

"Fairy dances." Hermione said, looking around.

The portrait did not open.

Hermione looked at the woman, who wore a look of disinterest.

"Fairy dances." Hermione said again, louder this time.

"Yes. I am not deaf young lady; the password is wrong."

Hermione shook her head. "B-But, I was in here a few days ago. I used it then, and had no problem getting through."

The Fat Lady looked as if she was getting frustrated now, "It's been changed miss, now if you do not have the _right_ password, then I cannot let you in. Now, go. I need my beauty rest."

She dismissed Hermione, but the young woman continued to stand there, gawking at the portrait.

Damn it all.

Without the password she could _not_ get in. And, it was getting rather late.

She had no idea where those other students had gone either. And to be honest, she did not want to bust in on them…

Doing something _intimate_.

Sighing, she laid her head on the wall, wanting to sink into the woodwork.

She had no choice.

None.

As she walked slowly down the corridor's, she looked out for any teachers.

Especially Filch.

Fortunately, she did not run into him.

That was shocking really, since fate seemed to be _mocking_ her lately.

Finally, arriving at her quarters, she stood at the doorway, fidgeting.

Before she could think about retreating, a voice snapped her head to the opposite direction.

"Get in." He told her, drawing his wand.

Hermione backed up so quickly, afraid of what he'd do, she tripped over her shoes, falling onto her butt.

He stopped walking, raising an eyebrow.

"Jumpy, Miss Granger?" He seethed, bending low and hauling her up.

His grip was merciless. It was literally like iron, his fingers _digging_ into her flesh.

"Y-You're hurting me." She said to him, as he moved through the door with her in tow.

"As if I care." He said, thrusting her bodily through the entrance.

Hermione tripped inside, grabbing the desk just in time to catch herself from hitting the ground again.

"I am not some rag-doll!" She yelled, spinning around to meet his eyes.

He slammed the door behind him, warding the entrance and _exit_ to their rooms.

"You have five minutes to give me an explanation." He demanded, moving to go around his desk, where she was standing on the opposite side of.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She said, regretting the words almost instantly.

With a flick of his wand, she was suddenly sitting in the chair across from his desk, invisible bonds holding her there.

"W-What are you doing?!" She shrieked, feeling her heart hammer.

"I will ask you one more time, and after that you will regret the next _lie_ that spews from your mouth." He threatened, leaning onto the wood.

Hermione was starting to panic; he was _frightening_ her.

"I-I just didn't want to go alone. H-He, _nothing_ happened. You were there, you saw that!"

"Yes. I saw the interaction between the both of you. Especially how Mclaggen was _staring_ at you, like he could shag you right in the middle of the room."

The words that fell out of Hermione's mouth next, were probably some of the stupidest things that she had ever uttered.

"So what?" She mumbled.

Snapping her mouth shut, she looked into his face, seeing his eyes darken considerably.

"You don't _care_ that he wanted to do that?" He demanded, coming around the desk now.

No.

_No._

"He's always looking at me like that. He looks at every girl like that, it's a known _fact._ It wasn't _surprising_ to me that he was acting that way." She said to him, hoping this would stop him, or at-least get him to _listen_ to her.

Well, she was wrong.

_Very wrong._

''You'd rather be _fucked_ by Mclaggen? Is that right? You've specified yourself that you did not _care_ that he was roving his eyes over you the entire night. It's what you _wanted_ is it not?"

Hermione gulped.

Oh Merlin. What had she done?

"N-No."

His coal like eyes drank her in, almost like an animal about to attack their prey.

She felt so exposed right now, feeling almost naked under his gaze.

"I find something rather intriguing, Miss Granger. Not too long ago, you were begging for _my_ fingers to be inside you."

Hermione gasped, feeling the breath rush from her lungs.

"I-I…"

She snapped her mouth shut, not able to utter anything else. Her throat was insanely dry.

"I do not lie. And you _know_ it. You wanted to _feel_ something. Correct?"

She flushed again, turning away from him, her chest heaving.

"I only accepted his invitation because I didn't want to look foolish without a date. I'm sorry if you don't quite _understand_ how that feels. Or the reasoning behind it."

He glared at her, his fingers fiddling with his wand.

"As it is. I have warned you, time and time again, to _not_ disrespect me."

Hermione struggled against the binds that held her down, wanting to get out of this chair. She _hated_ that she had to strain her neck to look up at him.

She felt helpless.

She did not like it.

"And you have, yet again, went against my wishes, and took Mclaggen on a _date."_

"It was _not_ a date, I spent most of the night dodging his presence." She mumbled, feeling her arms start to ache now.

"And why, pray tell, did you go with that idiot after your little tiff in the library?"

Hermione looked into his face now, seeing his rage start to mount with every word that fell out of his mouth.

"H-He apologized to me."

Silence.

"You wanted to _feel_ again?" He asked nastily, sneering at her expression.

"No! That's not what it was about! I've _explained_ it to you. Let me out of this damnable chair!"

Gliding over to her, he grabbed her shoulder, hauling her up, and pressing her against the door. He was in her face now, breathing in her perfumed hair and watching fear glide across her dark irises.

"Still want to _feel,_ Granger?"

Hermione wasn't sure _why_ , maybe because he was wearing her down, or maybe it was the rich silkiness of his voice, but she couldn't stop the nod of her head at his question.

Oh Merlin, what was _wrong_ with her?

He sneered darkly, and she felt the dread wash over her again. He grabbed her by her thighs, hoisting her up.

She gasped, not prepared for that move.

Reaching up, he grabbed the knickers under her dress, almost ripping them off.

Hermione looked away, biting her lip.

She needed this.

Merlin, she did _need_ this. Even though he was an angry man, an unpleasant man, a _rough_ man a lot of time, she could not deny the fact that he had a _talent_ with his fingers that made her quiver.

His right hand found her entrance, his finger playing around with her bud for a moment. Gasping, she shut her eyes and flung her head back against the door.

He wasted no time, pushing through her entrance.

His finger was rough, quick, agonizing as it almost brutalized her into an orgasm. He did his come hither motion and Hermione found herself moaning hoarsely, her breasts rising and falling beneath her dress. The bottom of her dress had rode up as he finger fucked her against the door.

It didn't take long.

His hand was brutally holding her thigh, fingering her quickly, bending his finger inside her, stroking the outside of her womanhood as well, then, a second later, she was coming undone, her hips surging forward.

"M-Merlin…" She whimpered, tightening her grip on his shoulders, almost painfully she was sure.

He withdrew his finger from her entrace, looked at her one last time and all but ran into his rooms.

Hermione was trembling, trying to _recover_ from her intense orgasm.

Bloody hell.

Her traitorous thoughts trailed to him being a lover. A _real_ lover, not the duty sex they did to consummate their _marriage._

Hell, if he could pleasure her like _that_ with his fingers, she could only imagine what the other part could really do.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she picked herself up off the ground, straightening her dress, grabbing her discarded underwear in the process.

Looking at his door, she wondered _why_ he always left her after he _assisted_ her.

Hermione wasn't sure she really _needed_ to know, or if it was a good _idea_ to know.

Pondering how he was as a lover, was not dangerous, however, _knowing_ if he was….

That could kill her.

Shaking off that odd thought, she shut her door, undressing herself for bed.

* * *

Okay ya'll, a little bit of smut in this chapter. Not too much.

So, they are approaching Thanksgiving and Christmas after this chapter. I'm trying to not rush everything, but I don't want to draw everything out and make this story like 60 chapters long. I like detail, but I think throwing in information that is no use to the plot, or what happens in the end, is kind of tedious.

Anway, If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review. Hell, if you hated this chapter, leave me a review. I love feedback.

All of it.

-Heather


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have slowed down a little bit. No warning for this chapter.

Hermione stared down at her homework, her thoughts not on her schoolwork.

It really needed to be because she was so far behind. Sighing, she laid back across her bed, putting her palm over her eyes. Why couldn't she bring herself to show any interest in her studies anymore? It was so unlike her. For as long as she could remember school had always been her first priority.

Always.

But now, since this year had progressed and so many terrible things had transpired, Hermione just felt...lost.

She felt lost and it left a terrible feeling in her stomach. Hermione had always tried to look on the bright side, always tried to be the voice of reason. But now, she just couldn't bring her mind to the bright-side any longer.

It hurt her.

It ate at her mentally. What was happening to her?

Closing her eyes, she moved her hand to rest on her breasts, the tears starting to well in her eyes.

When had her life become such a _disaster_?

Well, at-least Holiday break was right around the corner.

Taking a few deep breaths, she sat up, forcing herself to concentrate on the work spread out before her.

 

Snape was mixing a pain-relieving potion, sighing as he did so. It was so frustrating to consistently restock the Hospital wing's potion supplies. Damn students couldn't get a cut on their finger without complaining that their limb was falling off.

Just a few more minutes and the cauldron was bubbling to a finish. Snape grabbed a vial, poured it and then stored it on his desk, waiting for the bubbles to settle and the healing components to mesh together.

 

Hermione left her room, looking around the living room. Professor Snape was not in there, the room was completely black.

Where was he?

It was two in the morning?

She then noticed that his bedroom door was open, but his laboratory door was shut.

Hm.

Walking over, she timidly stood outside the door, wanting to knock to see if he was alright, or if maybe he needed any assistance.

Knocking timidly, she heard a gruff what call through the door.

"I-It's Hermione, Professor Snape, do you need any help? It's rather late."

A click indicating the locks release, and then the door swung open, startling her a little bit.

Hermione looked into the room, noticing Professor Snape hunched over a cauldron, his fingers placed on the wood of the desk it was set upon.

"What are you doing? Aren’t you tired?" She mumbled, yawning.

He turned and stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger, if I were tired I would be sleeping. Alas, I must prepare these potions for dunderheaded students who think a cut is a crisis. Now, what is it that you want?"

Hermione shrugged, standing next to the potion he was preparing. Looking into the liquid, she noticed the color, it was blue.

"Sneezing potion." She said, moving away as one of the bigger bubbles popped.

"Well done Granger, a first year would have known that." Snape sniped, cutting into an ingredient.

Merlin, he was in a bad mood, wasn't he?

"Well, I-."

"Granger. Say what you came to say, or leave." He said to her, slamming his knife down to look at her impatiently.

Why was he so angry?

Glaring, she pushed her hair out of her face to scowl at him just as intensely as he was glaring at her.

"I only came in to see if you needed help. And to make sure you haven't passed out in a cauldron." She said, pointing her finger at him.

Snape rolled his eyes, scooping up his fish eyes to stroll over to his potion, dumping them in.

"Don't be daft Granger, I've been doing this exact activity long before you were even _in_ Hogwarts. Now, leave my presence so I can get this completed."

Hermione gawked at him, highly annoyed that he was cold to her. What had she done?

Sniffing, she rolled her eyes again, strolling through the door to slam it in her wake.

 

Severus sighed when he heard his door slam, shaking his head.

He was uncomfortable around her. She...

She was...

Getting too close to him.

Well, not emotionally, but physically.

They had done way too much for his liking. He knew what they were, what this marriage was...

 _Wrong_.

It was wrong to do these things with her, especially because of what was to come.

Sighing, Severus shut his eyes and excepted his fate as a cold bastard.

 

Hermione laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, not understanding why he had gotten so annoyed with her. It's not like she had asked him a million questions, or had tried to argue with him about something.

He was just rude to _be_ rude.

Not surprising, he was such an unpleasant man 99.9% of the time. Hermione just thought, just for one second...maybe she could pull that 1% out of him.

Maybe it wasn't possible, even after what they had experienced together, it still was not possible.

And Hermione feared it never _would_ be.

After this year though, Hermione just knew this all would crumble. This...atmosphere of some normalcy would be gone and it would just be her and fearing for her and her parents lives.

There was no way to change that. No way to steer the course to where those events didn't happen.

Closing her eyes, she tried to find sleep.

 

 

"I'm so glad it's the weekend." Ron mumbled, spooning his food around on his plate, yawning as he did so.

Hermione nodded, agreeing, but keeping in mind what had happened to her _last_ weekend.

The horrendous Halloween party.

After that night with Professor Snape, he hadn't said anything much to her, the scene in the laboratory was the closest they had come to a _real_ conversation.

Hermione sighed, noticing Harry staring at her.

"You alright, Hermione?" He asked, putting his fork down.

Silence.

Ron raised a brow at her silent answer.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, getting a glare in response.

"Yes Ronald, I heard Harry."

Harry looked between her and Ron, sensing the tension again.

Silence.

"Sorry Ron, I haven't been sleeping well." Hermione grumbled, putting her spoon down.

Harry and Ron then looked at each other.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, knowing the feeling of insomnia.

"I'm so far behind on my schoolwork, and when I go to do it, I find no interest in it. I just..."

Suddenly, the tears hit her eyes again. Clenching her eyes shut, she wiped at them, not wanting the boys to see her start to cry.

"Hermione." Harry said gently, rubbing her back, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

She shook her head, putting her hand up to stop Harry's soothing.

"It's nothing, I'm just not sleeping, and...I'm worried about my parents."

Ron and Harry looked at her, not knowing what to say to their friend. It was obvious she was distressed, but they didn't know what to do in order to make it better. What could they do?

"Hermione." Ron said, getting her attention.

She sniffled, looking at him, wiping her eyes again.

"Harry and I will do your homework. You just study the new material. We'll do the bulk of the work, we did really well on the pre-test for McGonagall's courses. Flitwicks are easy, we have his books. It shouldn’t be too difficult."

Harry nodded, agreeing with his red-headed friend, smiling.

Hermione though, was at a loss for words. Was Ron really saying he'd do her homework?

It was touching and made Hermione's eyes water even more.

"T-Thank you Ronald." She said, smiling through her tears.

 

Hermione snuggled into her bed, flicking her wand to start a little fire in her fireplace. It was one of the things she really enjoyed about living in these quarters. In the Gryffindor room’s she had to leave and sit in the Common Room where everyone else was talking and sometimes fighting in order to sit by the fireside. But here, she didn't have to leave at all.

Standing up, she conjured a chair, pulling it in-front of the heat, grabbing a book as well. The chair was not as comfortable as the sofa in the living area, but this would do. She wanted to stay away from Professor Snape right now. Her emotions were everywhere, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to contain them in his presence.

Sighing, she cracked her book, delving into the new coursework, enjoying the tidbits of information that lay in the creases of the pages.

 

Snape walked into his quarters, shivering at the cold air that drafted through. He waved his wand at the fireplace, starting a roaring fire. After a few minutes the room de-thawed and he sat down to read a book.

Not too far into his novel, he wondered where Granger was. Surely, she was not out in this snowstorm. Or, she better not be. He did not want to bring her back from the brink of death today. Closing his book, he looked at her door, noticing it was shut.

It was just odd that she hadn't started the fire when she had gotten back, he knew she felt the cold draft in the dungeon.

Standing, he walked over to her door, pressing his ear against the wood, listening for any sign of movement. After a second, he pulled back, feeling ridiculous. These were his chambers, he would go where he pleased. Gripping the doorknob, he opened the door to find Granger in a chair sleeping by her fire. Her head was lulled to the side, angled in what looked like the most uncomfortable position.

_Of course._

He sighed, but made his way over to her. If he didn't move her she'd have a bad pain in her neck for sure tomorrow. And he would probably have to hear her complain about it. Plucking the book from her hand, he laid it on her dresser, waving his wand to bring the flames down a little bit, noticing the heat had gotten a little bit too high.

Flicking his wand once more, he levitated her in the air, moving her over to her bed and laying her down. Upon laying her out, he covered her up, watching as she snuggled into her comforter.

Seeing her get comfortable within the bed left a tugging feeling in his chest.

A strange feeling that hadn't burdened him in a long while.

Snape shook his head, moving backwards, and almost running from the room.

It was unnatural.

This _feeling_ he had.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione walked around her room, gathering her stuff together, levitating a check list in front of her face, making sure she had all the stuff she needed.

It was near Christmas, and she was going home.

Thank Merlin, she wanted away from here for a little bit.

Everything seemed in order.

Sighing, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She had been getting close to no sleep for the past couple of weeks. But thankfully, all her finals were done, and surprisingly she had done very well on them.

Thanks to Ron and Harry ultimately, they had done a superb job on taking notes for her, and completing some of her homework.

That’s why she loved them. They could be stubborn and very temperamental, but in all they were good men.

But, Professor Snape was a different story. The two of them hardly spoke two words to each other. Hermione chalked it up to final exams and both being stressed, but she honestly wasn’t sure anymore.

It was a lost cause.

It always had been.

“What time does the train leave tomorrow?” Ron asked, looking at both of his friends, stuffing a spoonful of broth into his mouth.

“We need to be down at the station by 8:00, the train is leaving at 8:30.” Hermione answered, cutting into a slice of baked chicken.

“Have you packed yet?” Hermione asked both of the boys.

Ron and Harry groaned, rubbing their foreheads.

“I’m getting there.” Harry mumbled, knowing full well he hadn’t even _started._

 _“_ It won’t take me too long.” Ron said, defending his laziness. “Not like I have makeup or anything of that sort to pack.”

Hermione chuckled a little bit.

Boys.

 

Setting into her bed that night, she picked up a book that was on the side of her dresser, a cup of hot tea sitting beside it. Hermione sighed and laid back, flipping open to the first page, relishing in the crisp pages that crinkled beneath her finger tips.

She loved the smell of new books.

Suddenly, there was a knock, and she hesitantly set the book down, glancing at her wand. Picking it up, she decided to just get this little altercation over with.

A little flick and the wooden oak slung open.

Professor Snape.

He didn’t _look_ angry.

Which was good-she guessed.

“Sorry if I’ve interrupted your reading time.” He said, in an almost _mocking_ manner.

He wasn’t looking fully at her, which Hermione had gotten used to…ever since the scene in the living room, he _never_ looked at her.

It was shocking that he was in here now.

“Well. I’d like to get back to reading my book. Did you come in here for a reason?” She questioned him.

Folding his hands in front of him, he nodded.

“Indeed. You leave in the morning. I want an owl when you get to your place of residence knowing you made it there in one piece.”

Hermione raised a brow.

He was not finished.

“I also want an owl before you leave your home. Shopping, eating, visiting relatives, I wish to know.”

Hermione felt annoyance shift through her. He was treating her like a child. And she did _not_ appreciate it.

“Well, why exactly would I reiterate that _private_ information to you?” She questioned haughtily.

Snape raised his dark brow. “Because I said so. And you’re _my_ responsibility. That’s the main reason why we’re in this _happy_ farce of a marriage.”

“I can take care of myself.” She responded with finality.

“Granger. I have means to find you if you don’t contend with my wishes. This way is much easier for _you._ I can resort to different tactics if you wish to defy me.”

An open threat.

Sitting up fully now, Hermione flung the comforter off her body.

“I do not need you breathing down my neck like I’m a child!”

“This discussion is over. We’re not debating it.” He said to her, a bored look on his face now. Before Hermione could respond though, he turned on his heel and left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Hermione grabbed the book she wasn’t reading on the dresser and she chucked it at the wood.

“Ass!”

* * *

Hermione angrily picked her luggage up and threw it into the compartment head, mumbling curses as she did so.

Harry and Ron watched, wary of saying anything to her, knowing her temper.

Huffing, and finally slamming the compartment door, Hermione grabbed her new book and slumped down in the seat under her.

A few minutes passed by, and the boys took the chance in asking her what the problem was.

“Hermione. Is something the matter?” Harry questioned.

Silence.

She then put her book down and folded her arms.

“Sometimes I absolutely _detest_ that man.”

Harry and Ron knew instantly who she was referring to.

“What did he do?” Ron asked, getting defensive.

“He treats me like a child.” She said, looking out the window.

“How so?”

“He _demanded_ I let him know all the places I go when I get back. I’m fully capable of taking care of myself.” She finished, huffing stubbornly.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.  They didn’t want to side with Professor Snape of all people, but they knew Hermione needed all the protection she could get.

“W-Well. That’s not exactly a bad thing, Hermione.” Harry mumbled, afraid she’d snap at him.

“Yeah.” Ron grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “If something were to happen to you or your parents, we would have no way of knowing. What else did he say?”

Hermione sighed, feeling the anger start to leave her now.

“He just said to keep him updated. I guess I overreacted. Just…living with him is so uncomfortable. We never speak, which I’m alright with…but I feel like such a pest, like I'm living with a statue."

Ron and Harry looked at each other again. They didn’t understand why she would be upset about something like that…she was in a marriage she didn’t want, to their teacher none the less, and also a death eater.

Why would him not _speaking_ to her matter?

They let it go, knowing she would explode if they brought up the strange occurrence to Hermione.

Three hours later they were pulling into the train station.

Hermione grabbed her luggage, making her way to the normal train station to find her parents.

There they were.

Hermione had missed them so much.

They were speaking about something and laughing, clutching each others hand.

“Mum! Dad!” She yelled, and they turned to her, smiling wildly,  walking over to her in a hurried fashion.

“Hermione!” They flung their arms around her, and Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes at seeing them after not speaking for awhile.  

“We missed you so much love.” Her mother mumbled into her thick curls. Hermione nodded her head vigorously, and gripped her parents to her, not wanting to let them go.

“Mr. and Mrs. Granger!” Hermione heard behind her, and she released her parents and turned to look at Ron and Harry coming towards them.

“Harry and Ron. How are you doing?” Mr. Granger asked the two young men, sticking his hand out to greet them.

“Fine, sir.” They responded at the same time, taking his hand.

Hermione parted ways with her friends, hugging them both tightly, commanding that they write her. And if anything happened, to let her know right away.

They swore they would and hurried off to get to the Weasleys cottage before lunch.

Hermione sat in the car with her parents, talking about everything that had been happening since they had last seen each other.

She left a good bit of it out though..

Involving her new _marriage._

She couldn’t tell them about it. They would raise all the hells if they knew.

“So, Hermione.” Her mother turned towards her, smiling widely. “Have you talked to Ron about your…” She stopped talking and looked at her husband, finding him rolling his eyes.

“Mum.” Hermione groaned, wishing her mother would let the Ron romance thing go.

“What? I haven’t seen my daughter in months, and last I saw her she was talking my ear off about her crush on Ronald Weasley.”

Alan Granger finally looked at his wife, huffing. “Dear, must you talk about this in front of me?”

Hermione chuckled a little bit as her mother shoved at her father’s shoulder.

Falling on her bed, Hermione shut her eyes, exhausted with the day.

Ugh.

She had to write Professor Snape.

Sighing soundly, she ruffled through her satchel and grabbed a hold of her quill, and a scratch piece of paper.

_I'm here._

- _H.G_

Whistling for the order owl, the creature landed on her arm, giving her a small peck on the finger.

“Ouch. Mum wasn't joking about you being a mean one.” Hermione scolded the brown and white speckled owl. It turned its head to her and let out a small hoot.

Smiling, Hermione handed him the letter, “Take this to the grump Severus Snape at Hogwarts. And give him all the pecks you want to.”

The owl hooted loudly and took off out the window.

It was some time later when Hermione got her answer. The owl swooped in while she was doing the dishes.

The animal looked frantic.

Hermione had a bad feeling about something and she instantly grasped the letter that the owl held in its beak, the creature flying off quickly.

Hermione ripped the letter open and saw the elegant, yet hastily written scratch.

_Miss Granger,_

_Get to the Weasley’s home. Give your parents a valid excuse._

_P.P is coming._

_-S.S_

Hermione dropped everything into the sink, bolting into the living room where her parents were sitting around the fire, reading the newspaper.

“Mum. Dad. We have to get out of here.” Hermione said in a rush, grabbing a scratch piece of paper, and a pen off the counter.

“Hedges!” She yelled, and the owl came back through the window.

Scribbling down some words, she told him to make haste to Harry Potter.

Her parents were looking at her like she was insane.

“Hermione. What in the world are you talking about?”

Her father was standing up now, his arms crossed.

Hermione had the car keys in her hand, her wand in her pocket.

“I will explain in the car, but we need to get to the Weasley’s cottage. We need to go _now.”_

Hurrying to the door, Hermione was suddenly flung back across the floor before she could grip the doorknob.

Her parents were at her side in a second, and Hermione lifted her head to see two death eaters enter her home, their wands drawn.

“No!” Hermione screeched, gripping her wand in her pocket, a pain in her shoulder ripping up her spine, making her blanch roughly.

Holding it up just in time before a curse hit her mother, Hermione yelled a protego spell, eliciting the barrier around her parents.

“Bitch!” She heard one of them scream, the one who had fired the maiming curse at her mum.

Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione was very familiar with this slimy excuse of a man.

She knew she had to get her family to safety.

The other death eater beside Peter didn’t move, didn’t say anything, just watched her narrowly, making her skin crawl.

Peter passed his wand over his face, making the death eater's mask fall off.

“Now, Miss Granger.” He sneered, advancing on Hermione and her parents now. “You’ll be a good girl, and abide by our wishes.”

Hermione stood in front of her parents, who were both grabbing the back of Hermione’s shirt, dragging her back against their chests to shield her from this man’s wrath.

Hermione had her eyes trained on the death eater that wouldn’t move from his spot at the door.

Who was he?

Peter lifted his wand to cast another maiming spell, when suddenly, he was being hit in the back by the body bind curse.

It was the other death eater that had come here with him.

The man snatched his mask off.

Professor Snape!

Holding his temple to the rat’s throat, he obliviated him quickly.

“Who the hell are you people?!” Alan Granger bellowed at the man, grabbing the throat of Professor Snape’s robes.

Hermione blanched, seeing the look of disdain on Professor Snape’s face, knowing he could Avada Kedavra her father right then and there.

“Dad. He helped us, let him go!”

Alan released him, seeing the taller man back up a little, his dark brow twitching with aggravation.

Severus turned and looked at Hermione and his _mother in law._

He had formally met his _father in law._

“We need to get you all out of here.”

Hermione helped her mother to her feet.

“We were on our way out the door to the Weasley’s before Peter banged the door open.” Hermione said to him, moving about the room to gather the things she had before. “I’ve sent a letter to Harry and Ron.”

Severus nodded.

Some time later when her parents were in the car, warming it up, Hermione had her suitcase in hand, descending the stairs.

Snape was at the bottom, and suddenly Hermione felt her heart beat speed up.

“S-Sir.” She got his attention.

He raised a brow at her, a tick in his cheek now.

“Thank you for subduing Pettigrew.” Her eyes wandered to the motionless heap on the ground.

He nodded, crossing the room to levitate the rat in the air.

“He was told not to do this task, he was warned. He who must not be named told me to keep an eye on him. He was…wanting another go at you it seems.”

Hermione felt a shudder run down her spine.

“How did he find out where I lived?” She questioned, afraid of the answer.

“He may be the stupidest creature to roam the face of this earth, but even stupidity has help.”

He had help. By who?

“Be on your way, Miss Granger. I expect a letter.”

Nodding, she turned to the door, when suddenly a strange emotional feeling overtook her. Turning back to him, she strode over and hugged him a little bit. He grew rigid under her touch, and she let go after a few seconds.

“Thank you, sir.”

 

As Hermione and her parents drove away, rather quickly, Hermione watched as Snape walked up the road a little ways, standing in a dark portion of the street, finally apparating himself and Peter out of the neighborhood.

“Hermione.” Her parents voices cut through the air.

Gulping slightly, she turned and looked at her mother’s stern eyes.

“We demand to know what is going on, and who in the world _was_ that man?”

Hermione fiddled with her wand in her lap, not knowing what to say, or how to explain Professor Snape’s ‘spy’ status.

“Mum. Dad. I can’t tell you _why_ he was there, just know, he’s not a bad man. He works in the order. With the people who were watching the house.”

Her mother nodded, but her father was gripping the wheel so tightly, Hermione was afraid he’d run them off the road.

“Who was the man who tried to attack us? You said his name.” Her father demanded, eying her in the rearview mirror.

“His name is Peter Pettigrew. That’s all I can tell you dad. If I could tell you more, I would.”

Silence ensued for the rest of the car ride.

Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley rush out to her when they got to the barrow, flinging her arms around Hermione’s shoulders, crushing her in a hug.

“Oh Merlin. We were so worried!” She drew back, turning to Hermione’s parents.

“Hi. I’m Alan Granger, and this is my wife Sara.” Hermione’s father introduced them, sticking his hand out.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, shaking his hand.

Hermione lugged her luggage inside the cottage, seeing Ron and Harry run down the staircase to throw her into a hug.

“Are you alright?” Ron asked, pulling back to look at her.

Hermione nodded, looking towards her parents.

“Mum. Dad. I’m going to talk to Ron and Harry for a moment, will you be alright in here?”

Both of them nodded, looking around the vicinity.

* * *

 When her and the boys were sitting in the room upstairs, Hermione made sure no-one was at the door, and plopped down beside the two Gryffindors.

“What happened at your house, Hermione?” Harry asked.

Hermione fiddled with her wand, sighing soundly. “Peter Pettigrew and Professor Snape showed up at the house. Peter barged in and tried to curse my parents. I stopped them though, Professor Snape stunned him and obliviated his memory.”

Silence.

Ron and Harry then looked at each other, then back at her.

They looked confused.

“So, no-one else showed up?” Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. “No. Professor Snape told me that Peter was told not to go to my home. B-But, there’s two things that worry me about this…”

They listened closely.

“One. How does Peter know where I live? Two. S-Something happened a while back that I never told you two about. With Peter.”

* * *

“Hermione!” Ron thundered, jumping to his feet, after Hermione told her story of Peter's attack. The girl in question was holding a finger to her lips.

“Ronald. Be quiet! It’s nothing to get worked up over, Professor Snape intervened just in time. And he obliviated him.”

Harry looked over at her at that statement.

“Wait. He obliviated him? Why would he seek you out then?”

Ron was pacing now.

“Is someone sending him to spy on you?” Harry asked out loud, expecting either one of the two to answer.

Hermione contemplated this. Exactly how far would Peter Pettigrew get in his ‘search’ if that was the case?

“I don’t think that’s what is happening. Professor Snape told me he came on his own volition and was warned to not do anything that would draw attention to their ‘plans.’”

“So. Peter Pettigrew is taking an interest in you on his _own._ And, he attacked you, on his own merit, without being told to do so.” Harry finalized, growing rather pale with this realization.

Hermione paled as well.

That sick bastard.

“Hermione. You need to really be careful.” Ron said to her, “I know you don’t like us prying into your business. And I know that you can take care of yourself. But this man, he told he who must not be named about Harry’s parents. He’s dangerous.”

Harry’s expression pinched up then, but he nodded at Ron’s exclamation.

“He’s right, Hermione.”

She sighed and rubbed at her head, nodding slowly.

* * *

Hermione was in her night clothes, about to settle in for bed when Hedges flew to the window, pecking on the glass.

Flinging the glass open, Hermione took the note that the owl carried.

Opening the note, Hermione sat on the bed and started to read..

_Miss G,_

_You have yet to tell me if you have arrived at the Weasley’s. We made an agreement, especially after what happened with P.P tonight. Your parents are not in danger. I obliviated P.P again when I got him back to my rooms. I don’t know how he stumbled upon your address, but I intend to find out. The hit did not come from the other D.E, nor did they have any knowledge of it._

_Write me immediately. That threat still stands._

_S.S._

Hermione closed her eyes, relief washing over her.

Then, dread.

 _How_ did Peter come by her address?

Rubbing her face once again, she stood up and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill lying right beside it.

“Hedges. Wait at the window.” She said to the bird.

_Professor,_

_I apologize for not writing you when I got here, I had to get my parents settled, and I talked to H and R about some things. I told them about the incident with P.P. Of course, they reacted how you would have expected them too. H told me that because of the previous incident, and this one tonight, that P.P has taken a ‘liking’ to me. We both know what that means. I don’t think the first incident was intentional. I think he was just rummaging through your things. When I walked in, and he attacked me, he started to…to…_

_You know what it means._

_I will keep an eye out for anything that looks suspicious, and will keep you updated on the happenings here._

_Oh, and thank you again for helping me and my family tonight. I won’t forget it._

_H.G_

Sending the letter off, she gently gave the owl a little snack, watching as he ascended into the night sky.

 

 

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had the chapter written, but it got deleted. So, I had to rewrite it. I'm sorry again for taking so damn long, I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mature-ish chapter. No sex, but there is masturbation at the end.

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry in the upstairs bedroom. Her and her parents had been here the last three days, and they were starting to a get a little restless.

She understood. They didn’t know the Weasley’s, and it must be awkward to have Arthur constantly asking them questions about muggle contraptions.

Harry and Ron were playing Wizards chess as she read her book.

The morning after the attack, the Order had gotten together and had made plans to scout around the Granger’s house, especially at night. They had gone and checked to see if there was a portkey, or anything of that sort that had been left behind, encase the rat decided to play his game again.

Hermione was relieved to learn the Order would accompany them back to their house when they left tomorrow. She believed in her powers, but defense was better in numbers.

“Damnit!” Harry yelled, Ron’s accompanying laugh letting Hermione know that he had lost to his friend.

Again.

“I think you cheat, Ron.” Harry accused his red-headed friend.

“I don’t cheat. You just aren’t good at reading what my move is going to be. Remember. It’s what you _least_ expect that is the answer.”

Something clicked in Hermione’s head and she put her book down, looking wide-eyed at the two men.

“Hermione? What’s wrong?”

Standing up on shaky feet, she went over to her satchel. Rifling through the books and spare pieces of parchment that were magically sealed at the bottom, she accio’d the right note out of the darkness, rereading Snape’s last parchment he had sent to her.

“Ronald. What you just said. What you _least_ expect is usually the right answer. Merlin. Why didn’t I think of it till now? Why did it _never_ cross my mind again, _till now_?”

Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused at what she was talking about.

“Peter. He _was_ after me. But, not for the reasons that we discussed a couple of days ago. The first time he attacked me was by accident. But, why was he in Snape’s rooms to begin with? H-He has to be doing someone else’s bidding. What I expected the first time around. I just didn't want to believe it..”

Suddenly, a clenching in her belly took her breath away.

_Snape told **him**._

“Hermione?” Harry said, getting up to take her shoulders.

Ron was by her in a second as well, the two boys moving her to sit on the bed.

“Hermione.” Harry shook her shoulder a little bit, trying to get her attention. “What is wrong? What’s happened?”

She heard his voice, but it sounded far away.

“S-Snape, he’s a spy. He had to tell…tell… _him._.what was going on. He told him about… _us.”_

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and Hermione could feel the friction amplify in the room.

They were pissed.

“That traitor.” Ron seethed.

Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes in pain.

“No. He did what had to be done. He had to tell _him_ about what happened. It would put us all in danger if he hadn’t.”

Harry sighed, but nodded his head.

Silence.

“Hermione. Limit to what you tell him. If you find anything regarding Voldemort, keep it to yourself.”

She looked at Harry, nodding slightly, feeling a strange emotion grip her heart. Leaning to the side, she put her head on her best friend’s shoulder, tired all of a sudden.

“I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts.” She mumbled, closing her eyes to the pain that now radiated through her temples.

Ron sat on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders, both of the boys trying to comfort her.

* * *

 

Hermione and her parents trudged through their door, all of them tired, all of them happy to be back. Hermione hadn’t gotten any sleep after the realization that her _husband_ had told a murderer that they had been _married._ And due to him being suspicious of his _spy,_ he set a perverted rat on her.

Why didn’t Snape tell her?

Why did he keep that _important_  information from her?

Sitting up from her bed, she went and grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbling something furiously on it.

“Hedges.” She called softly, giving him the letter, telling him where to deliver it.

Watching the bird fly from the window, she shut her eyes to the pain her head was screaming through her temples.

Looking down at her watch, it was approaching nine thirty, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep. Just sleep until all the bad things in the world were fought off. Never to return.

But, she knew she’d be sleeping _forever_ if that were so.

Going downstairs, Hermione saw the light in the kitchen on, meaning her parents had gone to bed.

Grabbing some water, Hermione trudged back upstairs, turning her own light off, sipping softly at the liquid, relishing in the coolness that soothed her burning throat.

The order had been around the vicinity for the last hour, but they had gone away for the time being, coming back shortly. They had set wards at her home, they were to go off if any _foreign_ intruder were to pass them.

Hermione laid down and shut her eyes, hoping for sleep.

She hadn’t been asleep for long when she heart a sound in her room, and her eyes snapped open.

“W-Who’s th-..”

A hand slapped over her mouth, and she looked up through the darkness to meet a familiar pair of angry, dark eyes. Shaking her head, she squealed in his hand, shaking her head furiously.

“Granger. Shut your mouth.” He snarled, putting his weight down on her body, keeping her from making any more noises.

Fumbling in his robes, he clutched his wand and pointed the tip at the door, mumbling something at the wood, eliciting some kind of barrier.

Hermione watched in horror as he set a silencing, and locking spell on her room.

Her parents wouldn’t hear if she screamed her lungs out now.

Struggling again, she tried to fight him off of her.

“Stop it.” He snapped.

When he let go of her mouth, she climbed out of his reach, moving to the other side of the bed, clutching her comforter to her thinly clothed bosom.

They stood there in silence for awhile, until Snape finally decided to speak.

“I had to tell _him._ If I didn’t, and he found out, he would have killed me, and probably you as well.”

Hermione squirmed under his penetrating gaze, feeling suffocated in the small room.

“You needn’t explain. I get it.” She mumbled, feeling the betrayal hit her all over again.

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

“You understand _nothing.”_ He snarled.

Hermione cringed at his tone.

Silence.

“Why did you come here?” She questioned him, feeling his anger start to radiate over to her.

One eyebrow arching, he said nothing, just surveyed her stiffened body, stretched against the adjacent wall.

_Fear._

"Are you afraid of me now?“ He asked her, rounding the bed to stand closer to her, seeing her inch towards the door, but his hand whipped out to grab her bicep before she could do so further.

“Do you think _I_ set Peter on you? And blamed the rat so I wouldn’t look suspicious?”

His words were tearing into her, the spite so heavily laced between them, she had to look away from his burning irises.

Shaking her slightly, he grit his teeth.

“I _asked_ you a question!” He snapped once more, forcing her to look at him again.

“I fear no-one.” She answered, defiantly, chin jutting up, her own anger lighting up her features in the darkness, “Especially not _you._ I don’t take it upon myself to fear _cowards.”_

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

If Hermione could _eat_ those words, she _would_ have.

All of a sudden, both of his hands gripped her shoulders so roughly, she cried out and swung her hand to gain distance. He was having none of it though as he flung her bodily onto the bed, moving atop her, pinning her in place.

His hands grappled with hers, pinning them to the bed as well, his hair falling into his eyes as he leaned forward to get in her face.

“Coward, _am_ I?” His sulky voice touched her ears in a vulgar way.

One of his hands wove their way around her two wrists, clutching them to the bed, forcing her down with a strength she didn’t know he possessed. His other hand however, went to her chin, grabbing the flesh to get her tear filled eyes to look at him.

Hermione felt her body tremble beneath him.

From what though?

_Fear?_

_Anger?_

_**No.** _

_None of those._

Suddenly, he flexed his hips, and Hermione felt something hard poke her in the thigh. Her eyes widened, lips trembling.

“Granger.” He leaned forward then, tracing his lips against the shell of her ear, his deep voice touching the heat that was steadily coursing through her.

“A coward would have taken this opportunity to plow himself into you.” His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine…Hermione tensed at the _meaning_ behind the words, her heart beating so fast, she thought she would pass out from it.

"Believe there are more _cowardly_ men that would have taken _full_ advantage of you by now." He whispered into the shell of her ear again.

He pulled back from her, his dark irises clouded over with something Hermione couldn’t quite place. The vein in his neck throbbed angrily, teeth grit together. His grip on her wrists was so tight, Hermione just knew there'd be bruises on her flesh come morning.

She couldn't find it in her to _care_ though.

Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and hazy, her tongue absentmindedly going out to lick her lips. This movement caused Snape’s eyes to widen, and he suddenly let go of her, climbing off of her body, flicking his wand to take the wards down.

He said nothing as he walked to her window, and apparated quickly out of her room.

Hermione herself still laid on the bed, her chest heaving with something so strong, she wanted to cry out from it.

Her thighs were trembling, heat rushing rapidly to her core, making her eyes well with tears of frustration.

What in _bloody_ hell was wrong with her?

She was surrounded by darkness.

And that’s where she usually _lost_ herself.

Weaving her hand down, she shoved her fingers below her waistband, touching between the apex of her thighs, feeling the wetness coat her middle finger as she pushed it inside of her.

Arching her back, eyes closed, she moaned loudly, her hips lifting with the little movements her hand was doing.

Her minds eye was filled with long, dexterous fingers, and dark eyes.

Whimpering, she shoved her tank top up, her left hand playing with one of her breasts, as she envisioned a man laced in darkness moving over her, hands weaving through her messy curls as he took her in an agonizingly slow pace.

Hermione’s hips shot up, her finger slipping out, replaced with her hand as she moved her fingers over her pulsating nub.

_So close._

Biting her lip, a deep baritone voice filled her head, coaxing her into coming undone.

Then, she felt the wave crash over her when she finally thought of the hardened appendage that poked her in the thigh only minutes before.

“M-Merlin.” She whimpered, rubbing her nub faster, her hips bucking furiously, her end swallowing her up in pleasure, and shame.

Moments later, Hermione came down from her pleasurable high, and stared straight into the darkness.

_Shame. She was bathed in it._

_Why did shame feel so good?_

_Why was darkness her escape route now?_

The confusion of what she had just done, clutched her with such ferocity, she thought she might cry again.

Her nether regions tingled from her release and she moved onto her shaky feet, tumbling into the door, grasping the door handle, afraid that her parents had awakened.

Looking into the hallway, she saw nothing, moving out of her room, she went downstairs into the kitchen, and nothing.

_Good._

Hermione sat on the stool in the kitchen, her forehead against her hand, thighs still shaking slightly from the heavy release that had claimed her mere moments before.

He was no coward. She knew that.

Why had she said that to him though?

Did she _know_ what the reaction would be?

Hermione shook her head of those thoughts, too afraid to linger long on them. Too afraid to come to the truth of her _predicament_ every time they were in close proximity to each other.

He did strange things to her, things she didn’t want to think about. His aura, his… _voice._

Hermione shook her head and stood up, wringing her fingers together.

Oh _Merlin…_

 

 

I hope everybody enjoyed!

Love,

Heather.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear readers, 

I received a message today insinuating that my story contained rape, physical and emotional abuse. Now, personally, I see no rape in my story, Severus not once held Hermione down and  _raped_ her. 

The emotional 'abuse' to be honest, that's how Snape is. To everybody. 

He's confused, annoyed, and worried about him and Hermione's 'situation.'

Physical 'abuse' because he grabs her, it's considered abuse?

 

It just bothers me that my story gets taken out of context, and I'm told I could 'trigger' people because of it. I know in this day and age, 'triggering' is big, but, I don't see how my story contains such elements. 

 

If this story has offended you, or given you an iffy feeling, just let me know and I will properly label whatever I need to. 

 

Sincerely, 

Heather.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus apparated back to the grounds of Hogwarts, his frame shaking slightly.

Merlin, what was wrong with him?

Why had he done that?

Clenching his eyes shut, he willed himself to calm down. His footsteps halted, before continuing up to the school.

His head turned towards Hogsmeade, knowing what he could get there.

What he _needed_ there.

Sighing sharply, he went over the pros and cons in his mind. Then, the sight of Granger laying beneath him, panting, he decided to turn his feet towards Hogsmeade. He needed to remedy this _situation_ he found himself in. He could smell her on him, _feel_ her on him.

Damnit.

 

Snape was in the room with the woman, asking specifically for a _blonde_ woman, who was rather tall. Not as tall as he, but he didn’t have to crane his neck to look down at her.

She said nothing as he laid her on the bed, her nude form catching the light of the moon, showing him every curvature of her body.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to think of _somebody_ else as she lay beneath him, but Merlin, he couldn’t _help_ it.

He couldn’t help but imagine honey brown hair, curly and unruly flowing out beneath her head, or the honeyed eyes glaring up at him.

Biting his lip, he grappled with his wand, swishing it quickly, putting a sexually transmitted protection spell on himself. Swishing it once more, he heard the girl beneath him gasp. He needed to hear her in order to get this _vision_ out of his mind. Shrugging his robes off, he unbuckled his belt, and shoved his pants off his narrow hips, grabbing his hardened appendage, thrusting through.

The woman squealed and arched her back, gripping his shoulders with her nails, thrusting her head back, her mouth in a wide o from pleasure.

Fisting her hair, Snape shoved his face down and into the crook of her neck, building his rhythm up, smoothly, then roughly as the seconds passed. Grunting, he sat up, grabbing the woman, flipping her over. She squealed once more, arching her neck towards him, offering smooth skin for him to nibble on.

Her round arse was pressed against his pelvis as he moved harder inside of her womanhood, the noises they were making escalating to a high crescendo. Severus snapped his eyes shut, one image coming to his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head, banishing the picture from his minds eye.

Snape was close to his release when he felt the woman beneath him tighten on his cock, milking her own orgasm, collapsing on her stomach, her back rising and falling in a quick rhythm.

That did the trick.

Severus shut his eyes again, seeing _her_ face once more, and then he felt his load release, his fingers entangling in the sheets of the bed, a loan word almost falling from his lips.

_Almost._

Snape walked back to the school, shame running through his veins at the thought of what he had just done.

He didn’t know why though. He knew this was a sham of a marriage, but…he knew deep down he was being a hypocrite. Granger had tried to live a life of normalcy with other men her age, but he was too bloody proud to _allow_ that to continue.

Plus, the thought sent a bolt of anger to his chest, and he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant.

Maybe he should let her pursue other men? Or atleast _try?_

No. He was afraid of the consequences he’d reign down upon the unfortunate lad.

Smirking in sinister fashion, Severus walked into Hogwarts, warding the door as he moved swiftly through, causing some portraits on the wall to yell foul curses at him.

“Do shut up.” He mumbled, swishing his wand, blackening the hall once more.

 

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

That _stupid_ man.

Contempt flooded her as she thought about the previous nights…indiscretion. Honestly, he had completely ruined her holidays.

Hermione was bitter. She was annoyed. She was….what was she? Was she really all of those things? Or…something else? The emotion she felt, she couldn’t quite place, couldn’t give it a specific _name._

And that in itself was annoying as well.

Well, she could either let the thoughts take her mood over, or, she could enjoy the last few days she had left with her parents.

In the midst of this thought, there was a sound knock on her door.

“Come in.” She called, grabbing a hair tie, brushing through her unruly hair, the static making the curls go wild.

“Hermione.” Her mother said, poking her head in.

“Yes, mum?”

Her mother sighed, and walked into the room, shutting the door loosely behind her.

“Dear. We need to talk.”

Hermione felt a grip of panic overtake her. But, shoved it back down, nodding swiftly, sitting on the bed beside her mother.

Taking a steady breath, her mum reached out to grab her daughters hand, looking into her face.

“Honey. You know me and your father don’t like to pry into your life. We don’t like to bombard you with our paranoia, if it doesn’t merit warrant. But, I thought I should ask you this question.”

Hermione felt strange, what had they seen?

“Hermione. The man that came to the house, the one who was with the man who attacked you. Well, you two seemed oddly _familiar_ with each other.”

This genuinely confused Hermione.

“Well. Your father felt very strange when your professor was here. The man who helped us. He told me that he caught the man looking at you. And…not in the way a professor looks at their student.” Her mum finished, allowing Hermione to take the floor.

“I think I know what you’re implying mum. You and dad are afraid I’m having relations with a professor?” Hermione asked, the last word coming out a bit shrill.

“Now Hermione, I just wanted to bring it up. The school you go to is very…strange. And honestly, we just wanted to know if there was something that happened that you need to confide to us. You know your father and I would understand. Whatever it is.”

Hermione smiled at her mother, leaning forward to hug her.

“Thanks mum. But, honestly, there’s nothing to say. The accident was purely coincidental. Peter Pettigrew has been on the loose for a long time now. But, Professor Snape got rid of him.”

Both of the females talked for a little bit longer, some about the rest of the holidays, some about Ron. Hermione felt terrible for lying, but she knew it was better this way. Her parents would not _understand_ if they knew that her husband was twenty years her senior, and her _professor_.

No. They wouldn’t understand that at all.

 

Laying in bed that night, Hermione sighed deeply, staring up at the ceiling. She had five days left here before she had to go back, and she was kind of dreading it. Maybe if she feigned sickness she could stay?

No. Facing your demons is what made you stronger as a person. Cowering in the corner would do nothing, just make the situation worse.

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the doubts that floated around in her mind. She just wanted to sleep.

 

Severus was pouring himself a glass of whiskey when the mark on his arm burned so bad that he almost cried out.

Limping over to the fireplace, holding his arm, Severus stared into the flames.

“Professor Dumbledore!” He hoarsely cried, wincing, feeling his blood start to boil due to the burning that ripped up his appendage.

The old man’s face popped up instantly, eyes worried.

“Severus. What’s wrong dear boy?”

“T-The mark. I’ve got to go. I don’t have time to tell Miss Granger. Please send notice for me.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Hermione was awoken by a shaking, a woman’s voice beckoning her out of the blissful darkness.

“Hermione! Wake up! That infernal owl is pecking so hard at the window, he’s close to shattering it!” Her mum whispered vehemently.

Eyes snapping open, Hermione jumped out of her bed, accioing her robe over.

“Hedges! What in the world?” She questioned, letting the creature inside finally. Plucking the note from the owl, she gave it a treat and watched the animal fly away.

Unfurling the note quickly, Hermione noticed the penmanship instantly.

_Professor Dumbledore._

_Miss Granger,_

_I’m sorry to send this so late into the evening, I’m sure you’re sleeping, but our friend has been summoned, please keep an eye out for any letters that may be sent to you. I will keep you updated if anything of importance happens._

_I’m also glad to hear that your family and yourself are alright after PP’s attack. The surveillance has doubled around your home. No doubt you and your parents have noticed._

_Happy Christmas._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Her mother was standing beside her, watching her daughters face, and there was pain etched in her young features.

“Hermione. I think it’s time you tell me what is going on.” Her mother whispered, seeing her daughters face turn from sadness to panic.

 

“Dear, no matter what it is. You can _tell_ us.” Her father said, yawning.

“Dad, Mum. I can’t. I just can’t. You both will…flip your lids.” She said, twisting a loose curl in-between her fingers.

“Hermione. Please. Tell us what is going on.” Her mother said, the gentleness filtering out of her tone.

Eliciting a big sigh, Hermione sat down, her feet shifting back and forth, citing her nervousness.

“Okay. Well…at the beginning of the school year, Professor Dumbledore arranged a certain… _relationship_ for me. To guarantee full safety. That is all. And to protect the other person, I’m just made aware of this other person’s role in the _big_ picture.” She finished, hoping they were sated with this bit of information.

Her mother and father exchanged looks of confusion.

“And…who is this person?” Her mother asked her, suspicion crossing her features now.

She would have to lie.

She hated lying to her parents, but they couldn’t know the extent of the relationship. Or who it was with.

“I can't say who it is, mum. But, it's only a protector like relationship. A mentor. Professor Dumbledore has his most trusted professor, and also a member of the order checking up on me every now and again. I’m told of his whereabouts, he’s told of mine. But, it’s nothing inappropriate, I just didn’t want you two to worry.” She finished, not liking the feeling of the lie rolling off her tongue. Her parents deserved the truth, but it wasn’t something she could provide right now.

Her mother sighed, grabbing her husband’s hand, who still looked a little confused, but sated.

“Are you alright now? I take it that man who was tall and almost demonic is the one who is looking after you?” Her father stated, raising a brow at her.

Hermione sighed and nodded, she should have guessed they'd figure out who the man was.  Biting her bottom lip she tried not to blush at the thought of Professor Snape.

After talking for a few more minutes, and a few clear ups, her parents allowed her to go back to bed.

Hermione didn’t sleep a wink that night, she _hated_ lying. Absolutely detested it. But, it was necessary.

At least that’s what she told herself.

But was it the truth?

Banishing the thought, Hermione tried to push her thoughts away from worrying about Snape. What was happening at his meeting right now? Was he getting in trouble now? Was he being tortured?

Shifting uncontrollably, she sat up, removing herself from the bed. She couldn't lay there and _not_ think about it.

Pacing quietly, she racked her mind on her options. She _could_ go back to Hogwarts. Just for a second, to see if he was alright. She could apparate there, get on the grounds, pop in, and pop right back out. Looking down at her watch, the time read ten o'clock.

There was time.

Biting her lip, she went over to her dresser, grabbing out a pair of pants, and a simple shirt.

Hermione was dressed down, preparing for the cold, adorning herself with scarf, boots, and her wand.

 

Apparating was uncomfortable. It was nauseating. Hermione stood stalk still, clutching her stomach, waiting for the bile to travel back down into her belly.

After a few more seconds of composing herself, Hermione started off to the school, the darkness, and stillness of Hogwarts grounds giving her an eerie sense that someone was watching her. Clutching her wand, she suddenly heard movements ahead of her. Stopping her footsteps, she dove onto the ground, straining her eyes to see through the darkness, not wanting to draw attention with her lumos.

A figure fell out of a bush, falling to his knees, his cape draped around him, breathing quick and pained.

Hermione knew who it was.

But, she had to be _sure._

She winced, but continued to stare, nor wanting to startle him.

The figure then stood up, losing his footing a little bit, before staggering away.

He fell again.

 

Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

Standing up, she made a dart towards him. Worry filling her every pore. He was injured.

 Very badly.

 

Snape was panting, clutching his ribcage, afraid that his injuries were much too great to make it back into the castle on his own.

Suddenly, he heard running behind him, and he froze, clutching his wand. Gritting his teeth, he turned, raising his hand, feeling a rib move with his own movements sending waves of pain through his body.

"Sectumsempra!" He bellowed.

He saw the figure get hit and land soundly on their back.

Getting up, he clutched onto his side, making his way over to the death eater that had followed him.

What he saw made vomit rise to his mouth, his hands started trembling so horribly it made his teeth chatter, the world started to spin around him, and he knew he would pass out at any moment.

It was Granger, her chest ripped open, blood pumping out of her at an alarming rate, eyes widened at the blackness of the sky.

 

Oh shiiiiit.

What do you think?

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Severus. She will be fine. It was an accident.” Dumbledore said to him, gripping his shoulder, wary of his damaged arm.

Snape shrugged the mans hand off his person, glaring at the cot in front of him.

“I don’t know why she came. Didn’t you tell her _not_ to?” He snapped at the elder wizard.

“I sent her a note, and told her I would keep an eye out for you, to be sure you hadn’t sustained any injuries. My boy, why didn’t you send me your patronus?” Dumbledore asked his teacher.

Severus shifted, his wrapped up side pinching slightly, taking his breath away. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes, trying to ride out the deep setting pain that was working its way up his left hand side.

“Don’t shift around so much!” Madame Pompfrey snapped at Snape, “I just wrapped that injury.” She finished, glaring at him.

Severus rolled his eyes.

“Now. Miss Granger will be fine. You said the incantation to stop the bleeding immediately after it happened, and she’s taken well to the blood replenishing potion.

However, the sleeping potions are very strong, so when she awakes, she’ll probably be rather sick.” Madame Pomfrey said to the two men, wiping her forehead, crossing her arms.

“Thank you, Poppy.” Dumbledore said to the mediwitch, nodding at her, watching her leave to go into her office.

“What did you tell Miss Granger’s parents?” Snape asked.

“I sent them a notice that I was talking to Miss Granger about the attack at her house, and found it safer to speak to her in person. They seemed to understand, but I know that they’re probably upset. When she feels better, we’ll send her back home, to gather her effects, and come back.” Dumbledore said, sitting in the chair beside the sleeping student.

Severus sighed once more, closing his eyes.

“What will happen to them when everything…next year.” Snape asked, his voice turning almost childlike, cracking slightly.

Silence.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Severus.” The older man stated, his eyes dull.

“You mean… _I’ll_ cross that bridge when I come to it.” Severus said to him, feeling the bile rush up his throat at the thought of _killing_ Dumbledore.

The headmaster just stared at him, his shoulders sagging slightly.

Silence.

Severus shut his eyes as another bout of pain washed over him. There was nothing he could do about it though, he had taken the potions necessary in fixing two broken ribs, time would take care of the rest.

Granger however, her damage was vastly greater than his was.

Bringing her in from outside, Madame Pomfrey had almost stroked out, running around the infirmary like a chicken with its head cut off. Severus himself, was in slight shock at what he had done to his student…

His _wife_.

Dumbledore had showed up not long after, staring wide-eyed at his student laying in the bed, her chest ripped open, her clothes, and hair covered in her blood.

Severus was pale, fumbling around helping Poppy, but he had explained that it was an accident, and he thought it was a deatheater following him back to Hogwarts.

“Severus? Severus?” A voice was calling out to him. Shaking his head clear of the previous events, Snape looked up, noticing the worried look on Dumbledore’s face.

“Are you alright?” The elder man asked him, half moon spectacles slightly off his nose.

Severus nodded.

“Tell me what happened to Draco Malfoy. Did he accompany you? Was he punished as well?”

Snape shook his head.

“No. This punishment was one of trust. I told him what you told me to. About Miss Granger and the marriage. Well, he just wanted to be sure that he knew where my loyalties lay. He had some of the death eaters join in, Bellatrix is rather fond of her new bone break curse. She hit me in the side with it four times, and after that I lost count.”

Dumbledore sighed, nodding.

 

An hour later, and Severus was brought out of his reading of one of his books by a gasping breath, and a small whimper.

She was awake.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, confused and shaken. Where was she? Why was she laying down?

Gasping, she tried to whip her hands up and noticed that they were bound.

Feeling hyperventilation start to sink in, Hermione started to fling herself around, when she heard a voice call out to her, and rip through her fearful haze.

“Granger. Lay still! You’ll reopen your wounds!” Then, warm hands descended upon her flesh, and she realized who it was.

Professor Snape.

“P-Professor?” She mumbled, whipping her head to the side, finally seeing his full form, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Y-You’re alright?” She questioned, glancing a look over him, noticing his left side was wrapped up, his arm in a sling.

Raising an eyebrow, he released her, but nodded his head.

“I am fine. You however, if you don’t stop struggling, you’re going to move your bandages and open your gash.” He scolded her, moving backwards to sit back in his chair.

He was the only one in the room.

Well, infirmary with her.

Hermione nodded. What had happened?

“S-Sir. Please. Do you know what happened to me? The last thing I remember is seeing you limping and…”

Suddenly, he saw her eyes cloud over as she looked at him, finally realizing what had happened.

“It was you…” She murmured, eyes now taking on a frightening intensity, amber orbs widening in fright.

“Granger. It was an accident. I had just gotten back from…a gathering, and I was afraid I had been followed. You weren’t supposed to be out there. You really think if I had known it was you, that I would have fired that curse?”

Hermione moved into her pillow, wanting him out of her presence.

“Damn you.” He seethed, now standing on unsteady feet, towering above her in the bed.

Hermione didn’t look at him, but knew what he was doing.

“Look at me!” He demanded, dark eyebrows furrowed into lines, his ebony eyes drinking in her features.

Silence.

“How did you know that curse?” She squeaked out, raising her chin in almost defiance, trying not to elicit anymore of her fear to him, not wanting to give him that pleasure.

He just stared at her, not answering her question.

Gulping, Hermione took the hint that he would not answer her, and turned her head away from his heated gaze again, not bearing the sight of him at the moment.

“No matter what I say, you’re going to think that I had some sort of vendetta against you. And sought to remedy it. Am I correct in my assumption?” He asked the side of her face.

Hermione huffed, feeling the tears sting her eyes, her throat burning with the urge to hold in her sob that was threatening to break free.

A few seconds passed by, and Hermione could feel his patience waning.

“Answer me!” He shouted, and she jumped.

Hermione turned and looked at him, seeing his face soften at the tears flooding her eyes.

“No. I just want to know-” and her sob broke free,“ I want to know how and _why_ you know that curse. Do you know how painful that was? How painful it _is_?”

Silence.

“You _demand_ so much from me. All the time. I want to know how you knew that curse. I want to know _now_.” She demanded, raising her voice, growing angrier by the second.

He only raised an eyebrow at her, watching as her cheeks grew red, and her tears fell down her face in steady trails.

Sighing, he put his fingers to his temples, sitting back in his chair.

She deserved to know.

“I made it. The curse. Back in my seventh year of school here. I think you remember that book that Mr. Potter had, and how he cursed Mr. Malfoy. That was the spell he used.”

Hermione felt her world tilt on its axis, and she suddenly just wanted him out of here. Turning away again, she mulled over his words, feeling his eyes on her.

So, he was the Half-blood prince?

She said nothing, figuring he would answer none of her questions anyway.

“You have no right to judge me, Miss Granger.” He snapped at her.

She opened her mouth to answer him, when suddenly, she felt bile rise up her throat. Leaning far off the side of the bed, she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground, gasping as her belly clenched and unclenched with each passing second.

Feeling him before seeing him, she felt a warm hand clutch her shoulder and push her back onto her pillow. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from recoiling, not wanting him to touch her right now, or _ever_ , she wasn't sure.

Snape glared, but let it go. Swishing his wand, he cleaned up her pile of sickness, conjuring up a glass of water, handing it to her.

Drinking the glasses contents, Hermione relished in the coolness of the liquid as it ran down her parched and now aching throat.

“T-Thank you.” She whispered, holding the glass against her breastbone, turning her face into her pillow, and briefly falling asleep.

 

A few hours passed by, and the infirmary door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore.

“Ah, Miss Granger. It’s so good to see you awake. Severus told me that you were up for a couple of minutes, but got ferociously sick. Are you alright?”

Hermione nodded, not really wanting to delve into a conversation at the moment.

“Severus told me about the conversation you both had before you got sick.” He said to her, taking the seat beside her head.

Hermione just sighed, closing her eyes.

“Miss Granger. I know there are things you wish to know about Severus. But, we both know that he is a private person. However, he is on the right side of this war. I can’t tell you his reasons, but I can tell you that he has suffered enough.”

Hermione knew that. She knew what Snape had done for her and her friends, even the school, and how much he risked each and every day.

She just wanted to know _why_.

Why had he switched sides, why was he working for the Order now?

“Sir. I have to know why he changed sides. He won’t tell me. But, I _have_ to know. _**Please**_?” She all but begged him, tired of being in the dark.

Dumbledore sighed, standing up, walking over to the window that sat over the courtyard.

“Curious thing _love_ …a beautiful thing, a thing we all strive to gain, in one way or the other.”

Hermione was a tad bit confused. What did this have to do with anything?

“Miss Granger. Love is what made Severus switch sides. And that is all I can tell you. He made a mistake. He carries his demons, and his burdens, because of the choice he made all those years ago.” He mumbled the last part, sadness etched in his features.

Hermione however, was starting to catch on.

 _Love_.

Snape loved somebody, and they made him switch sides. But, who?

And why did she have this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of him caring about some other woman?

Thanking her headmaster, they talked a little bit longer, then, he left.

Hermione was more confused then she had been before, feeling like she was missing so much of the real story, and she feared she would never come to know it.

It wasn’t exactly her business, since this was not actually a _normal_ marriage. Yes, it had been consummated, but that meant very little. There was no trust, there was no happiness, just moments that were far and few apart of them actually _tolerating_ each other.

Closing her eyes, Hermione just wanted to go back to sleep, at least in her nightmares she knew what she was getting.

At least in her nightmares she knew who her enemies were.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was released from the infirmary two days later, but, she felt no better, especially after learning of Professor Snape’s…

Extra curricular activities in his high school years.

And there was also the big mystery surrounding why he had chosen to switch sides.

She really wanted to know. But, how could she find out? It’s not like he would _tell_ her. Merlin forbid he be open with her about anything.

Trudging through to her rooms, Hermione walked into the living room, sitting in front of the fire, warming her toes. Sitting back, she shut her eyes and laid her head against the cushion on the couch, thinking back to their conversation in the infirmary.

It _hurt_.

It hurt when he had told her that he was the Half-Blood prince, and had been the one who concocted such a dangerous curse. And had actually _used_ it.

What else didn’t she know of the terrible things he had done? Granted, he had told her a couple of months before that he had tortured people with the cruciatus.

But, so had the Order at some point.

She couldn’t judge him for that.

Could she?

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Professor Snape, his cloak covered in snow. Pulling the garment off, he shook it free of any offending ice, hanging it on the hook beside the entrance to their rooms.

He hadn’t seen her yet.

Hermione watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back behind his shoulders.

Finally, he lifted his head and his eyes clashed with hers, and he stopped moving.

Hermione sat up straight, watching as he finally adjusted himself and joined her in the living room, sitting in the chair across from her own.

“I spoke to Madame Pomfrey, she said you’re doing much better, but to check your bandages once every other day.” He told her wistfully, conjuring up a Daily Prophet to look over.

Sighing, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes. She told me the same thing, I’m perfectly capable of getting simple instructions.”

Shrugging his shoulder, he continued to read, showing disinterest in her presence now.

A few minutes ticked by, and Hermione could take it no more. She had to ask, and if he hexed her, well, so be it.

“Sir.” She started, watching as his eyes trailed from the page, to her.

“Why did you start following Dumbledore? I know it wasn’t because you suddenly turned to the Orders ideals.”

Silence.

“You can’t give me a little bit of an idea as to why you did it? Maybe…because of a woman?” She offered.

That got his attention.

Shoving the newspaper down, his ebony irises looked to her angrily, accusation welled up in them.

“Who told you that?” He snapped, his lips pinching up, nostrils flaring.

Hermione suddenly got very nervous.

“I want to know who told you that.” He growled at her, the room getting darker with his anger.

“Professor Dumbledore did. He was only answering a question I asked. I was curious, and I still am.” She snapped right back, jutting her chin out to challenge him.

“And why, pray tell, do you want to know this all of a sudden?” He asked, his voice low.

“Because of what you told me in the infirmary. Professor, you made that h-horrible c-curse.” She managed to stutter out to him.

She was not prepared for his reaction.

Jumping up from his spot, he flung the newspaper down.

“What I did in my past is not your damn concern!” He bellowed at her.

Hermione shrank back from his rage, not used to him blowing up on her like that.

His chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate, his cheeks red with his ire, fingers trembling.

Sighing, she nodded, standing up, moving to leave, but he grabbed her bicep.

Wincing, Hermione tried to pull away, but he pulled her against him, trapping her against his body.

“Stop it.” She whimpered, struggling even harder now, “Let me go!”

He suddenly jerked her forward, steering her through his lab door, placing her in front of his pensieve.

“You want to know so damn badly.” He snapped, grabbing her by the back of the neck, forcing her head into the dream like solution.

Hermione couldn’t help the nausea that rolled through her as she was swept into a memory that she didn’t recognize.

She was sitting on the grass, beside another person.

Professor Snape.

Suddenly, a group of boys were walking towards him. One with glasses, one who looked like a clone of Harry.

Oh.

That must have been James Potter.

“Come on Padfoot!” He yelled, whipping his wand out and pointing it at Severus.

Padfoot was Sirius.

Hermione watched as Professor Snape was lifted into the air, and his trousers pulled down.

It suddenly made her very angry, and she pulled herself up, moving to scold the two boys that were bullying Snape. She couldn’t do it however, before she was being lifted and taken into another memory.

 

She was in a hallway, standing beside Professor Snape. But, this time, a girl was in front of them, arguing with him.

Red hair.

“Lily.” She whispered, Harry’s mother. She remembered seeing a picture of her and his father, dancing with the leaves blowing around them.

It had to be her.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on the fight that was happening in front of her between the two teenagers.

“Severus. What do you get by hanging out with Bellatrix and Lucius? You know they have very narrow views on the wizarding world. Do you want to follow their example?” Lily asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Of course not! But they, unlike Potter and Black, actually give me a _chance_ to express myself, and don’t torment me for doing so.” He snapped back at her, his lanky hair falling into his face.

“I told you to ignore them.” She huffed, adjusting her school books.

“Hard to do so when they’re levitating you in the air and pulling your trousers down for everybody to see.” He mumbled.

Lily draped her arm through his, smiling lightly.

“Severus. You know they’re just jealous of your intellect.” She said to him, trying to brighten his mood. Severus himself, rolled his eyes, but smirked down at the red-haired woman, walking down the hallway with her beside him.

Hermione stared after them, confused, and a little aggravated.

But, _why_?

Shaking her head, she pushed the annoying feeling away.

Then, she was being lifted once more.

 

It was Lily and Severus again. But, this time, there were no kind words, only screaming.

“I told you to stay away from them!” Lily yelled at the taller teen, her cheeks red.

“They’re my friends! I’m not going to ignore them because they make you uncomfortable!” He yelled right back at her.

Lily wiped her eyes, her lower lip trembling.

“You know what they called me, don’t you? A **_mudblood_**.”

Hermione felt her heart clench at the phrase, knowing first hand what it meant, and the derogatory meaning and _feeling_ behind it.

“Is that how you feel about me as well?” She whispered to him.

“You know that is not true.” He said to her, moving to grip her hand, but she backed up, recoiling from his touch.

Shaking her head furiously, Lily turned away from him and made her way down the hallway.

The world rippled around Hermione, and she was lifted out roughly.

 

She landed in another memory, the room around her darkened, torches littered the wall, the flames burning brightly.

She still could hardly see anything at all.

Movement drew her attention ahead, and she saw a group of people step through the door, shutting it tightly behind them.

White hair stuck out, and then when they gathered in the light, she recognized all of them.

Snape. Bellatrix. Lucius. And, Draco’s mother, Narcissa.

Lucius was pushing Snape forward, towards something in the center of the room.

Hermione strained her eyes, and suddenly caught a glimpse of…someone. Someone with red eyes.

“No!” She called, lifting her feet to move towards him, to stop what was about to happen.

But, she couldn’t.

It all happened so fast. Lucius had grabbed Snape’s arm, thrusting it forward, and a wand was pressed into his flesh, his grunts of pain hitting Hermione’s ears. She could suddenly smell burning flesh, and she backed up into the shadows, clamping her mouth shut, trying to keep from getting sick.

Then, the memory was disappearing around her.

 

Hermione stumbled into an office that looked familiar.

Professor Dumbledore’s.

She turned around and saw the elder man sitting at the desk, looking across the room at Professor Snape.

“You told me, that you would keep her _safe_.” He whimpered to Professor Dumbledore.

“I did, Severus. But _you_ , put your faith in the wrong person.”

Hermione watched as Professor Snape crumbled, his shoulders shaking, his lanky hair falling in his face, obscuring his emotions.

“The boy survived, Severus.” Dumbledore mumbled.

Snape’s shoulders stopped shaking, and he raised his head to look at the Headmaster.

“He did.” Dumbledore reassured him.

Snape sniffled, but said nothing.

“He also has her eyes.”

Silence.

“No-one can know.” Severus said to Dumbledore, his eyes wide, almost fearful.

Hermione wanted to see more, but she was being lifted and taken out.

**No!**

Pulling her head up out of the swirling matter, Hermione tripped backwards, landing on her knees in the middle of his potions lab.

She sensed his presence and glanced up at him, seeing nothing but a stoic mask on his features.

Standing up on shaky feet, Hermione moved to the door, putting her hand on the doorknob to leave. His voice stopped her.

“Are you happily fulfilled now?” He asked, malice in his tone.

Hermione shut her eyes, but turned her head to look at him.

“No.”

And she wasn’t lying. She didn’t want to know all of that, in that fashion. She wanted him to open up to her, to tell her what had happened.

But, that would _never_ happen. He was a closed off man, with a dark past.

And a dark future ahead of him.

Hermione just needed to stay out of his way.

She understood that now.

 

Please tell me what you think!  
-Heather


	22. Chapter 22

Another chapter is here!

* * *

 

“Well. I hope you’re happy.” Severus snapped at the elder wizard, pacing around the man’s office.

Dumbledore sighed, pulling his half-moon spectacles off. “I do not know of what you speak, Severus.”

The younger wizard stopped pacing, glaring at the man who sat at his desk.

“I think you do. You gave her an idea as to why I joined the Order. And…now, she _knows_.”

“How does she know?”

Severus sighed heavily, sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore.

“I showed her in my pensieve.”

Silence.

Severus hated the look Dumbledore was giving him. That damnable smirk of satisfaction.

“And why, pray tell, did you show her your memories, Severus?”

“Because she was being a bother! And I knew if I didn’t I would have to listen to her constant screeching and nagging about it.”

The Headmaster said nothing to this admission, just stared at the man in front of him, getting an odd sense that he should say something that's been on his mind for awhile now.

“Severus? Tell me true, has anything happened between the two of you, other than…your consummation of the marriage?”

Severus himself, felt like someone had punched him low in the belly, stealing his air away.

It wasn’t like he could lie.

Moving his eyes up to clash with Professor Dumbledore’s, he decided to say nothing.

But that was more then saying a _detailed_ syntax.

Albus nodded, catching onto the meaning behind the silence.

“Do you care for her?”

The question took Severus off guard once more, not understanding why these onslaught of personal questions were necessary. They were invasive, and he didn’t like that.

Silence.

“Are you not going to answer anything I ask, Severus?” Dumbledore implored, arching an eyebrow, conjuring up a cup of tea.

The younger wizard just stared at him, not wanting him to gain access to his memories, or _thoughts_ for that matter.

That would be even more mortifying.

“I tolerate her.” He finally omitted.

“Ah, yes. You said the same thing to me abo-.”

“Do not." Snape thundered, interrupting the elder mans statement, now standing up, his fists clenched in anger. He _hated_ when Dumbledore brought up his affections for Lily.

“But Severus. You are in the same situation now that you were in then. Lily was a muggle born witch, who was very bright, and exceeded very high in her studies. It would not be surprising if you did not harbor _some_ kind of affections towards Miss Granger, whether they be innocent, or not.”

Taking a shuddering breath, he squared his shoulders, “Do _not_ bring up my feelings for Lily and try to match them with Grangers. There’s no contest, and there will _never_ be a contest. I told you true. I tolerate her. I’m not permitted to do much else. And that’s it.” He finished, his teeth clenching together.

“Plus. Granger is twenty years younger than I am. It makes me feel…repellent thinking of harboring those affections for her.”

Dumbledore looked him over, and nodded soundly, sighing softly.

 

Hermione had so many questions about what she had seen of Professor Snape back in grade school, which is how she found herself poised to knock on the Headmasters door.

He knew why Professor Snape changed sides, and how deep his affections for Harry's mother ran. And Hermione needed to know. She had already angered Professor Snape by bringing it up, but she needed to know.

Suddenly, she heard raised voices on the other side of the door.

 _Angry_ , raised voices.

Hermione looked around, seeing no one else in the vicinity, she quietly moved her book bag to the other side of her shoulder, reaching in and taking out her extendable ears that Fred and George had given her. She had asked for them initially trying to overhear if the Slytherins had caught onto Dumbledore’s army last year. And to do a little spying on Dolores.

Moving them out, she tweaked them a little bit, putting one ear against the door, and one to her own ear.

Professor Snape was furious.

Him and Professor Dumbledore were talking about…

 _Her_.

Hermione leaned more into the door, keeping to the shadows by the wood.

A rant by Professor Snape made her heart beat furiously, and bile rise up at his heated omission he just fired at Professor Dumbledore.

_“There’s no contest, and there will never be a contest. I told you true. I tolerate her. I’m not permitted to do much else. And that’s it.”_

Hermione dropped the ear that she had been holding to the door, her eyes welling up with tears.

Forgetting about the questions she had for Professor Dumbledore, she turned, stuffing her extendable ears back into her book bag and bolted down the gargoyle stairs, making her way hurriedly down the hall.

 

Above arriving at her… _his_ rooms, she barged in, went to her bedroom and locked the doors, warding it with everything she had.

 _He_ could get it, but it would take awhile.

Backing up, Hermione closed her eyes, sitting on the bed, feeling a strange emptiness in her belly now. Wincing slightly, she felt a pang in her chest.

Whimpering, she itched at the wound, trying to not scratch it too much, not wanting to leave a deep scar.

She didn’t understand why Professor Snape’s…her _husbands_ statement bothered her so greatly.

She didn’t care like that for him.

Did she?

Yes, there had been occasions where he had… _assisted_ her with personal things. And she had… _assisted_ herself to thoughts of his hands, and his voice.

But, that didn’t mean anything…did it?

Hermione laid back, confused, and afraid.

They were married.

But it was a farce, nothing but a smokescreen to what it actually was.

A _mockery_.

Closing her eyes, she tried to dismiss what she heard, feeling like she was being used, and her emotions being played with.

The tears gathering in her eyes again, Hermione made the decision to be the wife that Professor Snape wanted.

Out of sight, out of mind. Basically a ghost.

She would avoid him, she would ask him for nothing, she would leave when he was in the rooms, and be in her bedroom when he was gone. She would dutifully let Professor Dumbledore know when he left for a meeting, and tell him if he were injured. But, she would not see to his injuries herself.

It wasn’t her responsibility anyway, was it?

Then, without hesitation, her tears fell, scalding her cheeks, confusing her even more. Growling with aggravation, she wiped them away, sitting up and shaking herself out of this mood.

It meant _nothing_.

 

That night he came to her room, knocking on the door gently.

Hermione swished her wand, opening the door, studying profusely for Professor Flitwick’s test tomorrow. Not only that, but she was trying to keep a level head. Nothing but firm answers, and manners, and he would leave.

“Miss Granger. How is your wound faring?”

Hermione looked up, feeling the anxiety grip her stomach.

“Quite well, sir.” She responded, quickly, respectfully.

Raising an eyebrow at her jittery attitude, he walked over to her dresser and laid a jar of ointment down.

“This is to put on the wound, it should keep it from scarring. Madame Pomfrey asked me to give it to you today.” He murmured.

Hermione nodded, “Thank you sir, I appreciate it.”

Silence.

Odd.

Hermione didn’t say anything else to him, just waited for him to leave, and he did.

Thank Merlin.

 

Hermione opened the door to her bedroom the next morning, not expecting to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers.

Apparently sleeping.

Was he in here all night long?

He usually never fell asleep at his desk.

Strange.

Looking down at her watch, Hermione moved her right foot to leave the room, but couldn’t.

He needed to be woken up. Or he might be late.

Sighing, she grit her teeth and turned to him.

Walking over quietly, she gently took his shoulder in hand and shook it lightly, not wanting to startle him into hexing or stunning her.

Which he would have no problem doing.

He grunted, but didn’t move.

Hermione pushed a little harder this time, and got a response. His hand whipped out and gripped her wrist, crushing her fingers, his black eyes snapping open.

Gasping at the contact, Hermione jumped a little bit, almost jostling her books out of her arm.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. You were sleeping, and it’s almost time for classes. I d-didn’t want you to be late.” She mumbled, pulling at her wrist to release it from his iron grip.

Raising an eyebrow, he sat up and blinked his eyes a few times, as if he were dreaming.

He still hadn’t let go of her wrist.

Hermione blushed at the thought that ran through her mind.

His hand was so warm, his flesh soft.

All of a sudden, he let go of her hand quickly, and stood up, rummaging around on the desk.

“Go to class, Granger.” He snapped, grabbing the papers he needed and walking away from her, going to his room and shutting the door.

Hermione stood stalk still, not knowing what think of what just happened, why had he shoved her away so quickly?

Then it hit her once more.

It did _not_ matter.

Merlin...

Why did that hurt so much to admit to herself?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does have non-consensual oral in it. 
> 
> I repeat...THIS CHAPTER HAS NON-CONSENSUAL ORAL IN IT. 
> 
> So...trigger warning.

Hermione stood on the bridge outside of Hogwarts, looking down at the expanse of the Black lake. Her head was folded on her arms, her mind loaded down with unwanted thoughts.

What was that this morning?

Had he seen what she was thinking?

He had done it before, maybe he did so today.

She really hoped not, knowing him, he would question her on it, and that would be immensely embarrassing.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in the cool, crisp air and relished in the serenity that fell over her. It had been a long time since she actually _felt_ at peace.

Her parents had decided against bringing her back home, but they were really worried about her, and demanded a letter every other day. That was fine with her, she liked being in full contact with her parents…but she hated lying to them. In all her years, she had never kept anything from her parents, there was nothing she couldn’t tell them.

Feeling her heart squeeze, she pushed the thought away. It was better like this.

Or so she told herself..

“Hello, Hermione.” A soft voice said to her.

Hermione gasped, turning around, her hand automatically going to her wand.

Luna.

“Oh, Luna. You scared the daylights out of me. Please forgive me reaching for my wand.” Hermione said, smiling at the Ravenclaw.

The blonde smiled, placing her hand on the railing.

Hermione watched her blue eyes scan the horizon, her nostrils flaring, taking in the air as she did.

It was so gorgeous here.

Silence.

“I can tell your mind is full of Wrackspurts, that’s why I came over here.” Luna said to her, turning her face slightly her way, smiling.

Hermione smiled herself, and looked down.

Oh yes, her mind was _filled_ to the brim with Wrackspurts these days.

The smile disappeared when the person who wrapped her mind up came to the forefront once more, to _mock_ her.

She felt Luna’s eyes on her, but she didn’t meet her eyes.

“Is it Professor Snape?” Luna asked her.

Hermione felt her heart thrum with uneasiness.

How did she know that?

Looking up, Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, her lips trembling with the answers trying to slip through her mouth.

“You needn’t worry about your husband, Hermione. He’s not a bad man. Just…misunderstood.”

Hermione felt like she was being shoved off the bridge.

Who told her!?

Stammering, Hermione was fingering her wand again, but she wasn’t sure why…

“L-Luna. I think you’re mistaken.” She hoarsely whispered, looking around them.

The blonde girl cocked her head, arching an eyebrow.

“I am? Harry told me about your situation. Personally, I’ve always liked Professor Snape, he is fascinating to me. My father knew him, you know?”

Hermione made a little file to kill Harry Potter when she saw him again. How could he be so foolish?! T-Telling Luna?

But, for some reason, Hermione felt the uneasiness fade away. Luna could keep a secret.

“You needn’t worry, Hermione. I would never tell your secret.” Luna said to her, reaching out and grabbing the Gryffindor’s hand, squeezing it gently.

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded, releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You said your father knew Professor Snape?” Hermione asked, walking down the bridge with Luna, still looking out at the landscape every now and again.

“Yes. Father was in Ravenclaw here, and Professor Snape was in Slytherin. Father said he was brilliant at potions, but he was really quiet, kept to himself mostly. The only time he ever seemed at ease was when he was around his girl friend.”

Hermione felt her heart thrum, the same odd feeling from her bedroom working its way up her throat.

“D-Did he say anything else?” Hermione mumbled, stopping when they were almost at the steps to get off the bridge.

“He also told me he hung around a less then friendly crowd.” Luna admonished, eyeing Hermione.

The older girl nodded, huffing.

“What is it, Hermione? Aren’t things alright?”

The girl in question chuckled humorlessly, fiddling with a piece of wood sticking up on the partition.

“No. No, it’s not.” She said, finally looking at the blonde girl.

Sitting on the steps of the bridge, her and Luna settled in. Looking around, Hermione mumbled a silencing charm, making sure they had privacy.

“First off Luna. I-I, this is super embarrassing. I was forced into this…marriage, by Professor Dumbledore, for protection.”

Luna nodded.

“And, I don’t…I don’t know why it had to happen to me. Especially with Professor Snape.”

The Ravenclaw chuckled a little bit.

“Well, if it helps Hermione, my mums parents were fifteen years apart. They got on just fine.” Luna told her, patting her hand.

Hermione smiled, sighing.

Silence.

“It’s just…Professor Snape seems like a man that has been…broken down. You know? Doing the bidding of two men, constantly having to be guarded, and watched. It takes a toll, I’m sure.” Luna said to her, picking a blade of grass, and levitating it.

Shame flooded through Hermione at Luna’s omission.

She was right.

Hermione had forgotten that. She wasn’t the only one who was experiencing the doldrums in this marriage.

Luna was still levitating the blade of grass gently, and Hermione got an idea.

“You know, Luna. I think Harry might fancy you.” She said to her Ravenclaw friend.

Luna faltered a bit with her levitation. Turning her head slightly, Hermione noticed the flicker of hope that danced across the other girls eyes. Then, it was gone.

“Thank you, Hermione. But, Harry Potter has Ginny Weasley to think of. I know she’s only seeing Dean to make Harry jealous.” She whispered softly, softly levitating the blade of grass again, her eyes turning starry, her head cocked.

“Well Luna, I do think you should talk to Harry about it, just to see how he might feel. You never know.” Hermione said to her, the sight of the dancing blade of grass relaxing her.

Luna looked down, but nodded.

 

After talking for what seemed like forever, Hermione and Luna finally went inside. Hermione felt so much better, albeit a little uncomfortable that Luna knew about her predicament. But, Hermione knew she would tell nobody.

Looking down at her watch, the time read six o’clock. She had missed dinner, but that was okay, she really wasn’t all that hungry anyway.

Would Professor Snape be in the rooms?

Hermione kind of hoped not, incase she got into a confrontation with him. She had had a relatively good day, she didn’t want it to be ruined.

Turning the doorknob, she was almost knocked down by a person leaving.

Speak of the devil and he _will_ appear.

He side stepped her, backing away slightly.

“Watch where you are going, Granger.” He grumbled.

Hermione glared, rolling her eyes.

Typical.

“Well _sir_ , you are the one who blew out of here like your arse was on fire.” She shot right back.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Going to torture somebody in detention?” She questioned, gripping the doorknob, about to go inside.

“No. I'm going to Hogsmeade to meet an old… _colleague_.”

Hermione froze.

_What did that mean?_

Turning her head, she stared at him, her question of ‘who are you talking about’ written all over her face.

He only raised an eyebrow and sighed.

“We’ll discuss this later.” He mumbled, turning to leave.

Hermione felt her hand tremble, but she cleared her throat.

“No sir. We have nothing to discuss. Do as you please.” She said, a little too tightly. Before catching his reaction, she moved through the door, shutting it softly behind her.

Hermione moved into her room, leaning against the wood of the door, closing her eyes.

She knew where he was going. What he would be _doing_ , when he got to where he was going.

And it stung.

Merlin did it sting badly.

Why?

_Why?_

Opening her eyes, she felt the tears well in her irises again, but she would not let them fall.

She had to be strong.

 

In the midst of her homework, her mind had blanked out on what transpired at the door.

Thank Merlin.

Suddenly, her bedroom door slammed open, and Hermione snapped her head up only seeing a swish of black robes.

Professor Snape.

“S-Sir?” She stuttered, watching as he advanced on her.

 ** _(Warning starts here:)_**  
He was atop her before she even knew what was happening.

She squealed, fumbling with his robes, trying to push him off of her person.

“Stop it! Get off of me!” She yelled, feeling his hand snake under her skirt, skimming her inner thigh, his mouth turning up in a malicious sneer.

“No! Stop!” She screamed, bucking against him, trying to use her weight as leverage to throw him off.

He bent his head low to kiss her neck, his teeth skimming her skin, making her shudder.

“Please.” She whimpered, feeling hot tears run down her face.

His hand snaked higher to where he was outside her underwear now, and Hermione started to beat at his arms with her fists, sobbing.

Her wand was on the floor!

“A-Accio wa-”

She didn’t get the sentence out before he clapped a hand over her mouth.

Hermione shook her head furiously, feeling as he pulled her underwear down, his finger pushing inside of her.

_No!_

He ripped her blouse open, shoving her bra down so he could bite her breasts.

Hermione shut her eyes, trying to block out what was happening to her.

No! This couldn’t really be occurring, could it?

He was pumping his finger in and out of her,  grunting as he did so, when Hermione felt the weight of him leave her completely.

She was bloodied, and bruised, shaking profusely.

Looking up, she saw Professor Snape? run into the room, his eyes widened, his stance taking on a murderous rage, his wand trained on…himself?

“Ah, come on Severus. I didn’t get to really enjoy your little _wife_ yet. She sure is tigh-.”

Before he finished that statement, Hermione watched as the other Snape fell to the floor, a rope twisting around the imposters neck, choking the life from him.

Professor Snape allowed the choking to continue on for another minute before taking the curse off.

“Pettigrew. You’ll regret this.” Professor Snape hissed, marching over to him.

“Petrificus totalus.” He whispered, watching as the fake Snape froze.

Standing up, his eyes landed on her, softening considerably. Walking over to where she now sat up shaking, he watched as she flinched.

“M-Miss Granger, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Hermione nodded, biting her lip, covering her breasts with her arms.

Rage passed Professor Snape’s face again, and his fists tightened so hard that Hermione knew he’d have nail imprints.

Moving slowly, he stepped to the side of her, offering his hand for her to take.

Hermione winced, but took it, knowing that _this_ was the real Professor Snape, her husband, and that he would never hurt her the way Pettigrew did.

Conjuring up a blanket, he led her to the living room, sitting her on the couch, conjuring up a cup of tea next. Hermione sat, but winced, feeling the burning in her nether regions, making her feel disgusting.

Professor Snape noticed this.

“D-Did he? Did he…?” He asked gently, not knowing what to ask, or what was appropriate to ask in this situation.

“No. He didn’t have time to go all the way. He used his finger, I think his nails c-cut me.” She told him, watching his face heat with anger again.

He stood up stiffly, moving to open his potions cabinet.

Grabbing what he needed, he walked over to her again, handing her the two vials.

“One is an antibiotic potion, laced with a bit of pain serum, the other is a sleeping potion.” He told her, his tone low.

Hermione looked down, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt fingers touch her chin, gently turning her eyes to look up.

“Miss Granger. I apologize. I didn’t think he would be back in my rooms. Someone is pulling his strings. He isn’t doing these things on his own accord. He isn’t smart enough.”

Hermione nodded, looking down again.

“I will tell the Headmaster what has transpired here.” He said to her, turning to leave.

“N-No!” She hoarsely responded.

Turning back to her, he just stared for a moment, but nodded.

“It’s embarrassing. I-I don’t want him to know just yet.” She whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Severus nodded, sitting in the chair across from her, eying her shaking hands.

“I’m going to give Pettigrew Veritaserum, and question him on who has been telling him to do these things.”

Hermione nodded, taking a long sip of her tea.

Severus noticed the bite mark on her neck, the edges around it bloodied.

Damn it all.

"Miss Granger. Would you like me to heal your wounds?" He muttered to her.

Hermione clutched the blanket to her body, her lone hand moving up to cover the mark on her neck.

Biting her lip, she tried to keep the tears at bay, but they fell down her cheeks, her chest rising and falling rapidly with emotion and sobs that wrenched from her soul.

Standing up, Severus moved quietly over to his cupboard once more, and gently plucked up a calming draught. Moving in front of her, he gently touched her shoulder, making her jump, and her head whip up.

Backing up a little, he hated that he had frightened her, and her reaction to him.

"My apologies." He said, fingering the vial, kicking himself mentally.

Hermione just shook her head, biting her lip again, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorr-."

"Don't." He snapped, and she shut her mouth, looking at his towering form above her.

"Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry. It's not your doing." He told her, walking back in front of her and handing her the potion.

"A calming draught, whenever you're ready to take it."

 

Snape left the room a couple minutes later, after healing the various wounds on her neck. He drug the piece of filth into the living room, hands and feet bound. Swiftly, Severus drew over to his cabinet, plucking up the truth agent at the front.

Hermione watched as he removed the gag, forcing the concoction into the mans mouth.

The rats eyes trailed to her, his mouth turning up in a sneer, licking his lips.

Severus caught this, his nostrils flaring.

“Turn away, Miss Granger.” He snapped.

Hermione looked at him, and he at her, she didn’t understand why he wanted her to turn away, but she did.

She didn’t hear the curse muttered, but she heard the high screams that Pettigrew elicited.

“You _will_ tell me who has been commanding you to spy on my rooms.” Snape threatened.

Pettigrew continued to scream, and Hermione shut her eyes.

He was using the cruciatus curse.

“Finite.” She heard Professor Snape say, and she turned to look again.

Pettigrew was laying on the floor, his forehead pumping sweat. He was trembling, his limbs still jerking.

“A-Antonin…D-Dolohov..” The rat said to him, his face breaking out in another sneer.

Hermione felt her heart speed up.

She remembered him.

“H-He said that he remembered the little mud-blood that he cursed in the department of mysteries. And how much he enjoyed it. He was looking forward to exp-.”

“Crucio!”

Hermione covered her ears, trying to block out the high pitched screams of Peter Pettigrew being tortured.

“Finite!”

Pettigrew was heaving, his limbs twitching so ferociously that Hermione thought he would come up off the ground.

Snape kneeled down, grabbing the vermins collar.

“Is he the one who gave you the polyjuice potion? Has he been in this room?” Snape shook him, feeling his temper running over. He wanted his blood, he wanted him to suffer.

Pettigrew smiled, chuckling darkly.

“Afraid that he’ll get a taste of your mud-blood bitch? Wouldn’t be the first time you got one of your women ki-”

“Crucio!” Snape yelled, pointing his wand at the piece of filth on the floor, twisting the piece of wood every which way, enjoying the screams that ripped out of the scum that was moving about the floor in agony.

Hermione thought she was going to be sick, and she called out to Professor Snape.

“Stop it, Professor! Please!” She begged, not wanting to hear the mans screams anymore.

He side-eyed her, but took the curse off of Pettigrew.

Nothing but the sound of rugged breathing could be heard in the room.

Hermione was trembling now, her eyes filling with tears.

He was a man _bent_ on revenge right now.

"Turn away, Miss Granger." He told her stiffly.

Hermione didn't budge, but his fierce look at her caused her to turn her head away slowly, a horrible feeling creeping up her spine.

Snape lifted his wand, pointing it at the rat, glaring at the pathetic excuse of a mans smirk and muttered…

_“Avada Kedavra.”_

Peter Pettigrew was instantly killed.

That was the last thing Hermione heard before she passed out.

 

Yep. He totally killed him. I wanted him to do so in the movies because Peter Pettigrew was the piece of crap that got Lily and James killed. So, he deserved this. If you hated it or loved it, either or, just leave me a comment.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Oh and no more inappropriate scenes like non-consensual will appear anymore. I just needed to concoct a plan to make Severus rage out and kill the beast.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mature content ahead.

Hermione laid in the makeshift bed that she had conjured for herself.

This entire night had been terrible. 

After the near rape, and molestation, she had trouble closing her eyes, in fear of seeing the rats dark eyes, and long fingernails.

Professor Snape.

He was actually very helpful, telling her she could sleep in the living room, until she felt comfortable enough to move back into her own rooms. He had gotten rid of everything on her bed, pillows, sheets, everything. Without her even having to ask him.

When Professor Dumbledore had shown up, he talked to her for a small amount of time, inquiring if she was alright, or if she needed to see Madame Pomfrey, she refused. Professor Snape sent her into his room then, giving her a warning when she opened her mouth to argue. She had passed out once, she didn’t need to again.

 

Hermione stared at the ceiling, something popping up in her mind.

How had Professor Snape gotten here so quickly?

Hadn’t he left to go to…Hogsmeade?

Hermione felt a pang hit her at that thought.

Shaking her head, Hermione climbed to her feet, staring at her husbands door.

Should she ask?

He had been really helpful to her tonight, she didn’t want to come off as ungrateful, or seem like she was interrogating him.

But, her curiosity won her over and she walked over to his door, not moving for a second, her hand frozen in mid air before knocking.

Taking a deep breath, she finally decided to go ahead and just do it.

The door opened immediately, and she took a step back, not expecting it to swing open, and to have Professor Snape stand there, staring at her.

“Miss Granger? Are you alright?” He asked her, eyebrow raising with question.

She bit her lip and looked down at the floor, feeling the knot unfurl in her stomach.

“I’m alright, sir. I was just wondering-” She began, clearing her throat, “I was just wondering how you got back to the castle so quickly after you left for Hogsmeade?”

His facial expression changed slightly, but he continued to stare at her.

“I didn’t go to the village, Miss Granger.” He finally said.

“B-But, you said, you were going?” She questioned once more, starting to get confused.

Hermione blanched when she saw his glare, realizing that was probably as far into it as he wished to go.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, sir.” She mumbled, playing with a loose curl that had slipped free of her bun.

“You did not wake me, Miss Granger. But, I think you should go back to sleep.” He murmured, shutting the door hastily, leaving her to stand outside his room, still confused, not fully feeling better by his lackluster answer.

He was hiding something.

She could _feel_ it.

But, how could she question him now? If he hadn’t come back when he did, Peter Pettigrew would have gotten a lot further.

Hermione shuddered at the thought, wanting to vomit at the thought of him being inside of her. It was enough to make her stop and clutch her stomach, feeling the bile rise high in her mouth, only to lower itself a second later.

She took a big breath and laid on her bed, annoyed that she had forgotten to ask for the sleeping potion that Professor Snape said she could have.

Damn.

 

Hermione finally managed to fall asleep, but not without her demons plaguing her. Peter Pettigrew was dead, but he was very much _alive_ in her nightmares.

He was there, looming over her, his dirty fingernails clawing her skin, gripping her thighs, his disgusting teeth sinking into her flesh, marking her.

Hermione shrieked when she saw his face staring down at her, his hands disappearing beneath her in the darkness of the room they were in, to fondle her nether regions.

The nightmare disappeared and Hermione shot up, her forehead was sweaty, tiny tendrils of hair sticking to it.

Shaking, Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle section, standing up on wobbling legs and pacing in front of the fire place.

The door opening caught her attention, and she reached for her wand.

Professor Snape stepped out into the darkness, his gaze on her.

“Miss Granger, are you alright?” He asked, concern etched on his features.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

“I can _feel_ him on me, Professor.” She said, pacing even more, breathing heavily.

Silence.

“I need to bathe. I-I n-need to…get out of here.” She said shakily, making her way to the door, trying to escape this dreadful feeling.

Professor Snape was beside her in a second.

“Miss Granger. You’re having a panic attack. Calm down. Sit. I’ll get you a potion.” He told her, disappearing into the laboratory, keeping the door open.

Hermione twisted her fingers, feeling like the room was spinning, and she started to panic again, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Professor Snape closed the door to his lab and walked over to her, handing her a calming drought.

Hermione took it and chugged it back, not caring about the taste, relishing in the feeling of calm that instantly fell over her.

“I also have a dreamless sleep potion, for when you’re ready to take it.” He said.

Hermione nodded, and took the vial out of his grasp, setting it aside, looking up at his towering form.

“Sir. I didn’t tell you before…but thank you for saving me…if you hadn’t come when you did, he would have… _would_ have…” She let the sentence tether off, both of them knowing what the outcome would have been.

Silence.

“Miss Granger. If I would have been here, none of this would have happened.” He mumbled, fingering the empty glass vial in his hand.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing that also was the _truth_.

She would refrain from saying it though, knowing it would probably offend him.

Hermione closed her eyes and saw the rats face again, and she grit her teeth. She needed him out of her mind.

She wanted him gone. His touch, his _presence_.

Everything.

Side-eyeing him, she noticed Professor Snape was looking into the fire, a scowl on his face.

“Sir?” She whispered, and he looked at her slowly, arching an eyebrow.

Silence.

“Help me.” She whispered, her voice cracking and she watched as his eyes widened into saucers.

“Miss Granger. Now is not the time for… _that_. You just went through a very difficult situation.” He chided her, backing up from her, seemingly uncomfortable at what she was asking him.

But, he didn’t _understand_. His touch would help erase Peter Pettigrew’s.

She trusted Professor Snape.

“Please?” She pleaded, her doe eyes staring up at him.

It did nothing to quell his fearsome words though, as they cracked out like a whip at her.

“You foolish woman.” He seethed, moving to pace by his desk now.

Hermione was taken aback by his demeanor, but looked on, not fully understanding his reaction, watching his hands clutch his hair, swiping it back from his temples.

“W-What?” She finally asked.

He stopped and stared at her again, his eyes fierce in the firelight, hands and jaws clenched.

“You ask me _what_?” He sneered, moving over to clasp the back of the sofa.

Hermione only nodded.

“You were just… _molested_ in my quarters, and now you want me to..to..”

He stopped talking, shutting his eyes, taking a deep breath in through his nostrils.

Hermione still didn’t understand his reaction. He hadn’t been the one to touch her in any dishonest way. He was the one who had taken care of her, who had provided her with comfort.

Why was he reacting this way now?

Silence.

Hermione eyed him narrowly, a thought popping up in her head.

He had been acting jumpy around her since that moment in her bedroom at her parents house.

_Why?_

Standing up, Hermione grew bold and walked over to his standing form, moving her hand over his.

He snatched his hand away, glaring into her eyes.

“Do not think you can touch me so freely, Granger.” His tone low, but missing his usual malice.

Hermione glared at him.

“Is this about what transpired in my bedroom?” She asked quickly, almost losing her nerve in asking the question.

His own glare at her didn’t waver, but she caught the tension tighten around his eyes, and she knew the answer.

“It is, isn’t it?” She pushed again, tired of this immature game they kept playing.

Silence.

“Professor. It’s very obvious that being in close proximity to me, especially _physically_ , bothers you. Why is that?” She demanded.

He grimaced.

“As I’ve told you many times, Miss Granger. This marriage is a farce, a cover-up. You are still my student, I am still your teacher. It is inappropriate to have any intimacy with your student.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“But, we are married. So, we’re a special case.” She told him, relishing in the panic that passed his expression now.

Silence.

“Miss Granger. What would you like me to say? What would you like me to _do_? Constantly shag you? What do you _want_ from me?” He asked her, his tone laced with a foreign emotion that Hermione couldn’t transcribe.

And it made her feel…

 _Odd_.

“I want you to acknowledge me.” She snapped, moving to sit back down on her bed.

He stared at her.

“I want you to tell me the truth about the things I ask about.” She told him, sighing.

“Like an _honest_ marriage?” He mocked, smirking.

Hermione felt the hurt hit her heart.

“You want the truth?” He said, his voice low.

Hermione nodded, a strange feeling of unease blossoming inside her bosom.

“Fine.” He said to her, moving to sit in the armchair now.

Hermione watched him as he adjusted himself, folding his hands as if he were about to lecture her, or give her a firm scolding for doing something wrong in his Potions class.

“After the occurrence at your home in London, I went to Hogsmeade.” He told her, his onyx eyes never wavering from hers.

She knew what that meant.

Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat once more, but this time for a completely different reason.

He had slept with a woman recently?

 _Very_ recently?

Her lips wouldn’t move, and even if they could, no words would form a clear sentence.

“How’s that for honesty, Granger?” He sneered, raising a dark brow at her blank expression.

Hermione felt the tears build in her eyes, but she wiped them away hastily, moving to stand up, not being able to look at him.

Moving towards the door, Hermione didn’t care where she went, be it her room, or to an empty classroom, she just wanted to _escape_ his presence.

She didn’t get far though, before his hand was clutching onto her bicep, dragging her back to the bed, to plop her down.

“Let go of me, you bloody bastard!” She screeched, trying to pry his fingers off of her person.

“I will not.” He said to her, holding her still by the shoulder.

Hermione struggled, not wanting his hands on her.

“L-Let go! You’re hurting me.” She whimpered.

Professor Snape glared at her, but let go of her shoulder, stepping backwards.

“I gave you what you asked for, Miss Granger. And then, you move to storm out of my chambers as if you’re a child.”

Hermione ignored him.

She didn’t want to listen to him speak, she just wanted him to leave her alone. She was sorry she had ever thanked him for saving her. He probably only did it to save face anyway, especially for Professor Dumbledore. After she had pried into his memories, why would he try to save her?

She smirked at the thought, and this caught his attention.

“And what, pray tell, do you find so funny?”

Her angry amber eyes found his black ones once more.

“I was just thinking how you probably put up a _pretense_ when you saved me. I mean, why would you try to after I pried into your memories, had to marry you, had to take up your precious dungeon space as you pitifully lounge around in your quarters feeling sorry for yourself!” She yelled, standing with every angry syllable that dropped out of her mouth.

He was upon her in an instant, this time pinning her down on the bed, clutching her wrists, his nostrils flaring in such fury, that Hermione could feel his heart pounding through his thick, black robes.

“Get off!” She screeched.

He grappled with her flailing wrists, pinning them successfully above her head.

Hermione bucked her hips against his pelvis, trying to flip him off of her, but he was too heavy and wouldn't budge.

They were both panting, trying to keep control of the other, the firelight dancing across their angry features.

Hermione could feel her heart beat hard against her breastbone, her legs trembling as she tried to nudge him off of her once more.

She could feel him, could feel all the hard planes of his body, the silkiness of his robes as they grazed the flesh of her belly due to her shirt riding up.

The flush rose up her cheeks as she felt something else press into her.

His eyes widened, and he moved to get up, but she clutched his robes, pulling herself up to lay her lips on his.

He stiffened, his own lips not moving.

Hermione shut her eyes and moved her mouth over his prone one, wanting him to respond.

To do _something_.

He wouldn’t though, and she pulled back, looking into his face, only seeing how uncomfortable he was.

She tried again.

Grabbing his left hand, she moved it to where it was pressing against her throbbing center, and his eyes widened.

Hermione groaned, feeling the heat move up to the pit of her stomach, her face reddening even more.

“P-Please.” She whimpered.

His face was that of a tortured soul, dark eyes darting back and forth in the darkness, fighting himself.

Hermione shut her eyes, waiting for him to make a move.

Bucking her hips up, she finally felt the press of his fingers on her knickers, feeling the overwhelming heat there.

Watching him behind lowered lids, Hermione bit her lip at the dark expression that he sent her.

It wasn’t that of anger.

Or hate.

But that of _lust_.

Turning her head, she felt his fingers loop into her night pants and push them off, her knickers following suite.

Moving his hand back to her center, she stopped him.

This time…

She wanted  _all_ of him.

"Please.“ She bit out, running her hand down his cloak to the front of his trousers, signaling what she _yearned_ for.

Professor Snape choked on the words that he wanted to say, his eyes closing.

“Granger. You don’t know what you _ask_ of me.” He grit out, painfully, his fingers folding out to clutch her wrist, pushing her hand away from his pants.

Hermione bit her lip in aggravation, and twisted her hips against him, and he took full advantage of her quick movement, pushing his finger against her soaked entrance, moving his face over hers. With a single thrust, his middle finger was inside of her, and she moaned loudly.

Shifting his robes to the side, he pressed the front of himself into her pelvis, making her rock her hips into his.

He ground into her, moving his hips with her own. Hermione relished in the feeling of him stroking against her, even if it wasn’t _exactly_ what she had in mind.

Bloody hell.

It was _exquisite_.

At-least to Hermione.

It felt so good to let go and _feel_.

Professor Snape leaned up for a second, shrugging his outer cloak completely off, leaving only his black shirt and pants.

His right, middle finger kept thrusting into her, and he added another and Hermione almost came out of her skin, bucking her hips roughly to keep up with his unwavering movements.

His hips cradled hers as he laid back on-top of her, his left hand curling itself in her hair as he bucked his bulge against her soft inner thigh, groaning loudly.

They were moving in sync and Hermione could feel the tugging in her lower belly, knowing her completion was right around the corner.

Staring up at him, she noticed his intense concentration, and bit her lip, fisting her right hand on his forearm, clutching on for dear life as his hardened appendage ground into her thigh harder and harder.

Looking over to the right, Hermione accidentally moved his sleeve up, his dark mark staring at her in the face now.

Grunting, he moved his hips in a circular fashion, not made aware of his mark flashing her.

Hermione moaned loudly then, the thought of a death-eater, well, _previous_ death-eater making her tighten on his fingers.

Thrusting her hips up against his quickly, she moved them in circles as well, her walls fluttering, and she felt him move faster, his movements suddenly jerky and halting.

Both of them were breathing heavily, and Hermione opened her eyes once more to look at him.

He was breathless, his eyes shut, not looking at her.

She wasn’t sure if he even chanced a glance at her while he was… _helping_ her.

At this thought, his black orbs snapped open and he looked down at her, a deep humiliation rooted in his eyes.

Before she could get a word out, Hermione felt him leave her form, bolting into his room, slamming the door.

Sitting up, she shakily ran a hand through her chestnut tresses, thoroughly confused.

 

What did you think!!?

Drop me a comment!

Love,

H.


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

Severus was pacing in his quarters, running a hand through his lanky hair, his heart hammering.

What the bloody hell was that?

He had...

Had...

Virtually _shagged_ his student on her bed!

'Wife' his brain reminded him.

Not a 'normal' wife by any means. An adult, a young adult, who was looking to him to protect her. And what had he done? He had _used_ her to get off.

'She didn't seem to mind.' That annoying voice cut through once more. 'She seemed quite thrilled, actually.'

Severus growled, and spun around, clutching a black vase that sat on his dresser, throwing it across the room to watch it smash against the opposite wall.

He _needed_ her out of here. He couldn't get it together with her invading his rooms, and his senses.

He _hated_ this.

He _hated_ feeling out of control.

And he also hated feeling like he had betrayed Lily.

Years ago, he promised himself there would never be anybody but her. He risked his life everyday...for her. He had switched sides to keep her safe.

He had _failed_ , but he had tried.

For her.

But...

She was gone.

That didn't matter.

It didn't.

He had still promised himself that there would be nobody else.

He didn't love Granger, that much was certain. He still detested her know-it-all attitude, and her presumptuous ways. He detested that she was headstrong, and did not listen to reason, and seemed to put herself in dangers way, just to help her idiotic friends at every turn.

And what scared him the most?

Is that she reminded him so much of Lily sometimes.

A muggle-born. Top of her class. Gryffindor. Sympathetic. Headstrong. Class favorite. Member of the slug club. Hung around Potter and the rest of his neanderthals.

Nausea rolled through at that realization.

Sighing softly, he slumped on his bed, braiding his hands through his hair, pulling tightly.

Damn it all.

 

Hermione laid in the living room, listening to the sounds that surrounded her, hearing the crash of glass in the room above her head.

Closing her eyes, she knew what the sound had meant, why it had happened.

Grappling for her wand, she elicited a silencing charm around her head, setting it to wear off around 5 o'clock.

She couldn't listen to anymore of his temper tantrum, it would only keep her up. Even with the sleeping potion.

 

Morning came without another confrontation, and Hermione was grateful for that. She was drained, exhausted, and still felt the tight pulling towards the...act that had transpired between her and Professor Snape after their big blowout.

She didn't regret it.

She had wanted it, and had wanted him to want it.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of those thoughts, pulling on her school robes, getting her books and quill together, gearing up for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Her first class of the day.

Of course.

Fate was _mocking_ her and had been for the last couple of months.

Sighing, she grappled her hair into a tight bun, allowing little tendrils to fall into her face.

Pulling her satchel onto her shoulder, she opened her door, stepping out into the living room.

It was super dark.

Shifting about in her robes, she found her wand, but had no time to remove it before she was smashed into, moving off kilter, falling onto the floor.

"Damnit." A low voice cut through, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Yep. Definitely mocked.

"Miss Granger." He snapped, swishing his wand, making the lights in the room brighter.

Glaring up at him, she gathered the books that had fallen from her satchel, getting to her knees and standing up.

"No need to assist me." She grumbled, thoroughly annoyed at this point.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" He growled out to her, folding his arms together.

Hermione turned suddenly, almost hurting her neck in the process. Her fury at him bumbling over.

"You are the one who ran into me! I was only leaving my room to get out of this bloody dungeon!" She yelled, her temper flaring hotly.

A dangerous look passed his expression, nostrils flaring.

Silence.

"Get to class, Granger." He snapped, turning on his heel to leave.

"Should I? I thought I'd hide out in my rooms like you do. Coward." She mumbled.

She wasn't ready for his reaction.

His hand grabbed her roughly by the bicep, slamming her against her bedroom door, and she squeaked, getting a face full of his darkened, hateful expression.

"Do.not.call.me.a.coward." He seethed, glaring at her, fingers digging into her skin.

Hermione wasn't backing down though and she lifted her chin, slackening in his hold, not dignifying his tantrum with struggling.

There was nothing in the room, save their heavy breathing.

He let her go finally, and stormed out, slamming the door in his wake.

 

Ron and Harry watched Hermione take a seat in the back of the room in DADA, and they frowned at each other.

Something had happened.

Hermione never sat in the back of the room.

Before they could think too much on the thought, the door slammed open, harder then it usually does, and in came Professor Snape.

And he looked furious.

"Turn to page 187." He snapped, and everybody moved to obey, making no sound at all.

He swished his wand, and started to write on the board, the chalk making horrid sounds as it scratched out the classes assignment.

"We're learning about nonverbal spells." He began, folding his hands together, dark eyes surveying the silent, stalk still students.

Silence.

Swishing his wand again, the chalk fell to the tray it had been laying in.

"Granger. Why do you have the advantage with a nonverbal spell?" He questioned, lifting a brow in her direction.

Harry and Ron turned to look at her, and they were shocked to see nothing but disinterest on her face.

"I don't know, sir." She replied, her tone acidic, eyebrows furrowed in her anger.

Harry and Ron's head shot back to the front of the room, surveying the pinched up look of their Professor.

Uh oh.

Rushed whispers were heard about the room.

"Silence!" Professor Snape bellowed, and the voices died.

Taking a few steps in her direction, he sneered, "Well, I never thought I would see the day that the know-it-all forgets something so simple. Pathetic." Professor Snape drawled.

Harry looked at Ron in surprise and the red head only shrugged his shoulders.

Something was going on.

"Well, Granger. Perhaps you'll _remember_ where detention is tonight. And twenty points from Gryffindor."

 

 

Hermione slammed her satchel down at the table at lunch, and the boys cowered away from her.

"Git." She grumbled, snatching a spoon up and slopping some green beans onto her plate. Throwing it back into the bowl, she went for the roasted chicken, ripping one of its legs off roughly, throwing it on top of the green beans.

"Brutish oaf. Bullying swine." She grumbled some more, starting to shovel the food into her mouth angrily, conjuring up a roll.

Harry pushed the food around on his plate, and mustered up the courage.

"H-Hermione? Uh, what was that back in the classroom?" He questioned, trying not to sound too pushy.

Her head shot up and Ron looked at Harry in sympathy, knowing he was about to get her wrath.

Hermione only sighed though, feeling her anger start to disintegrate at the troubled expression on her best friends face.

"We got into a squabble this morning. That's all." She said, biting into her chicken, taking a deep breath.

Ron rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear about her and Professor Snape, it was disgusting enough as it was.

Harry nodded though, listening intently to her.

"He's a right git, Hermione. We've known that for years now. It will never change."

And for the first time, Hermione cracked a smile at an insult regarding one of her Professors.

 

The day passed by, and Hermione grew into a better mood, the boys brightening up her spirits.

"Hey, Hermione. Want to study in the common room tonight?" Ron asked her as they walked to dinner.

"Sure, Ronald. I have loads of Transfiguration's homework. And, also two essays to do for defense." She said to him, watching him glance around almost nervously.

"Someone following you, Ron?" Harry asked him, raising a brow at his strange behavior.

"It's Lavender. She won't leave me alone. She's everywhere! I'm surprised she hasn't hexed me with some kind of trailing jinx! She waits for me outside the loo every single day."

Hermione chuckled a little bit, Harry letting out a big laugh at his friends misery.

"Break it off with her. Easy fix." Harry said.

Ron's eyes grew as wide as saucers, and Hermione felt the laugh bubble up again.

"Easy fix?" Ron squeaked, "I think she'd bloody kill me! Oh Merlin Harry, how do I get out of this?"

Hermione looked at him pitiably, trying not to continue laughing at his expense.

That same sentiment didn't extend into Harry's mind though, as he doubled over at Ron's panicked expression.

 

Hermione sighed, dragging her feet to her detention with Professor Snape.

Her _husband_.

Her temperamental, brash, bullying husband.

Sigh.

Arriving at the door, she pushed it open, and went inside, sitting at a desk in the front of the room, the man himself not in the classroom.

Yet.

Rummaging through her books, she jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up straight, looking at the board, waiting on him to start his inane lecture.

He stopped in front of her, his sneer annoying her greatly.

"Well. What should I have you do?" He asked in a mocking manner after some time.

Hermione only shrugged.

"Don't have that attitude anymore, do you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't say anything, wishing he would leave her alone.

Flicking his wand, he conjured up jars and laid them out before her.

"You are to pluck the eyes from these Ogle fish. And you are to write me an essay on every potion we use for the eyes. Is that understood?"

Hermione nodded, feeling numb and humiliated, but picked up the spoon, and set to work, wanting this over as soon as possible.

 

De-eying the fish didn't take too long, there had only been four in each jar. The essay would take about an hour, and then, she could leave.

Thank Merlin.

In the midst of jotting down information, a voice cut through her focused haze.

"Why did you not answer the question this afternoon?" Snape asked tersely, not looking up from grading his essays.

Hermione sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of talking and answering his stupid question.

"Because I was angry." She replied.

"How very immature of you." He responded, clicking his tongue.

Hermione tightened her hand on her quill, but decided not to respond to him.

Silence.

"Well, what was the answer." He demanded, leaving no room for her 'I don't know' this time around.

Hermione looked at him then, and this time, he was looking in her direction.

"Nonverbal spells give you an advantage over the other person because they don't know what you're about to do, or what your next spell is." She replied, not wanting to go into a long monologue as she usually did.

He only raised an eyebrow, looking down at his papers again.

There was no more talking after his question, and Hermione was glad for that, not wanting to hear anything more from him at the moment.

In the midst of almost completing her essay, she thought back to what had happened the night before, and started blushing profusely, the feeling of his hips flexing against hers in the forefront of her mind.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts of everything, but it was not effective.

Biting her lip, she remembered how his body felt under her fingertips, and what his dark mark looked like.

"Miss Granger!" A hiss sounded, and Hermione's head shot up.

He was glaring at her, the ticking in his cheek letting her know that he had seen what she was thinking about.

How _humiliating_.

"Sorry." She mumbled, jotting down more notes.

  
Fixing a few words here and there, she surveyed the essay and was herself rather impressed with it. If he wanted the full extent of all of the potions that had the Ogle eyes, well, he sure as Merlin got them.

Smirking, she pulled herself up, stretching her bones, hearing a creak as she did so.

Walking over, she plopped her essay on the desk and turned around to walk back to her seat.

"Stay put." He snapped, not looking up at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes but stood there, waiting for him to look over her essay.

Five long minutes passed by and Hermione was really starting to lose her patience.

Finally, he put his quill down, his dark eyes rising up to clash with her amber ones. He smirked and Hermione felt the anger clutch her even more.

Plucking up the essay, his eyes scanned it, his fingers crinkling the parchment.

Hermione glared at him as he tapped his right hand against his desk, sneering at one of her sentences.

"Miss Granger. Detailed as always." He mocked.

Sitting back in his chair, he suddenly took the parchment and crumbled it up, and Hermione felt her patience snap entirely.

"What are you doing?" She guffawed, balling her hands into fists.

"The essay wasn't done properly, you listed me the potions, but you did not tell me how they are supposed to be made. So, you did it wrong, Granger. I expect a more in depth essay, listing the potions, and how they're supposed to be made, properly. You want to act simpleminded in my class, and allow your personal life to sway your studies, then you will suffer the consequences."

Hermione felt it, the anger bubble over, like a cauldron that had just taken the wrong ingredient.

Grabbing her wand, she thrust it out, pointing it at his sneer.

The mocking smirk left his face, and his nostrils flared.

"Granger. Don't be foolish."

Before Hermione could mumble a stinging jinx, Professor Snape was up and out of his chair, grabbing her wand arm, pulling it behind her back.

"Let go of me you slimy bastard!" She shouted, struggling against him, wincing at the grip he had on her arm.

"I warned you." He hissed, shoving her into his desk, reaching back to pluck the wand from her grasp.

"I don't care! Let me go!"

He did, and she moved to grab the wand back, but his hand halted her from doing so. In the midst of the struggle, Hermione did not see his own wand come up and shove into her shoulder.

"Petrificus Totalus."

She stopped struggling and stood stalk still, her glare a permanent fixture on her face.

"What were you trying to prove, Miss Granger?" He questioned her, folding his arms.

She had been out of control, but he did realize that he had pushed her a little too far. After everything that had happened the last couple of days, it was odd that she hadn't snapped earlier.

Walking around her, he sat back at his desk, touching his wand to the crumbled up paper, making it like new again.

After a few more moments of her being motionless, Snape pointed his wand at her back.

"Finite." And she unfroze.

Spinning around, she glared at him, her lower lip trembling, shoulders slumped.

There was silence in the room as huffed heavily and started to cry, tears of embarrassment and anger flowed down her face, and she could do nothing to stop them.

She had gone way too far. Never in her life had she ever thought of pointing her wand at one of her Professors.

The consequence was expulsion.

After some time, she managed to get herself together, and he chanced a look at her.

"Miss Granger, you may go." He mumbled, sighing softly, suddenly exhausted.

Hermione said nothing, only nodded and turned around to grab her satchel.

"You're forgetting something, Granger."

Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her, afraid that he would snap her wand, or turn it in to Professor Dumbledore, and he would expel her.

Turning, she held out her hand, and he gave her the wand back. Before she could pull away though, his death stare and the pressing of the tip of the wand into her palm made her hault, before running out of the room.

"Point your wand at me again, Granger, and be prepared for the ramifications." He threatened, letting the wand go, relishing in the look of panic that fell over her face.

Hermione nodded profusely, clutching her wand to her chest, turning, grabbing her stuff, and bolting from the room.

 

  
"Blimey Hermione, have you gone mad?" Harry and Ron all but yelled at her.

She sighed, putting her Transfigurations book down, shoving her hands through her tresses.

"I honestly don't know what came over me. He could have easily expelled me. Or hexed me." She mumbled, shivering at the thought.

Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

"I wonder why he didn't punish you?" Ron said, moving one of his chess pieces on the board that him and Harry were playing on.

Hermione just shrugged.

Harry looked between his friends, his facial expression turning grim. "When the common room filters out, I need to tell you both something." Harry whispered, wanting no one to hear them, trying not to draw unnecessary attention.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, but nodded, "Well, it's approaching 8 o'clock, and curfew is at 9 o'clock. I need to be leaving soon. So, we may have to wait for tomorrow."

"It's really important, Hermione." Harry said to her.

"Yes, Harry, I assume it is, but I don't need to get in anymore trouble. And sneaking past Professor Snape in his own rooms is like trying to stand under the Womping Willow without being crushed. It's not going to happen."

Ron snickered at that.

"Fine. I'll put up a silencing charm. Ron, can we put off this game for a while?"

Ron nodded.

 

"I finally got the memory that Professor Dumbledore needed, from Professor Slughorn. I got it last night, and we looked at it."

Hermione listened intently, while Ron levitated a piece of newspaper in the air between them.

"And?" She prodded, curious at what was seen.

"Well. Professor Dumbledore was right, the memory Slughorn had given him had been modified. When Voldemort came to him as a teenager, he asked him about a horcrux."

Ron was staring at his friend now, looking rather uncomfortable.

"And in the modified version, Slughorn went ballistic and sent him away. But, that's not how it happened. He told Voldemort what a horcrux was. And how they were made."

Hermione looked shocked, but pressed on. "And, what did he say a horcrux was, exactly?"

Harry rubbed his scar, looking around the room to make sure no one else was listening in, or paying attention to the three of them.

"He told him it could be anything. And to make one, you have to split your soul."

"Split ones soul?" Ron questioned.

Hermione looked at him, seeing the uneasiness pass his face.

"What does that mean, Harry? How does one split their soul?" She asked her raven haired friend.

"By murder." He whispered.

All three of them fell quiet then, the tension in the air saying enough.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"So, Voldemort split his soul, and put it into an item?" She questioned.

Harry shook his head. "No. He split his soul seven times, it was part of the memory. He asked Slughorn if it could be done seven times. And Slughorn was a little shocked at his question, but he never said it couldn't be done."

Bloody hell.

"Well, does it have to be a specific item?" Ron spoke up.

"No. It could be anything. Remember his diary back in second year? That was one."

Ron definitely remembered second year.

"How do we find the horcruxes, Harry?" Hermione asked, the wheels in her mind turning.

"I'm not sure." He mumbled, and they all three fell silent again.

Hermione was steadily thinking, mulling over the words Harry had just spoken. Seven horcruxes. Well, six now. And how were they supposed to find them? Or even know where they are, or how to locate them?

"Has Dumbledore told you anything else?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

Nothing else was said.

Hermione left for her rooms thirty minutes later, dragging her feet to the dungeons.

Everything had just gotten a lot more complicated, and she wasn't sure what to do from here.

 

 

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Drop me a comment. :)

 

Love,

H.

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much a lemon. The entire thing. So...
> 
> WARNING:  
> LEMON BELOW!

Hermione laid in her bed, staring at the fire that was dying out in the middle of her room.

It had been a few days since Harry had told her and Ron about the horcruxes. And how they came to fruition. After hearing about what they _insinuated;_ Hermione had a dark, pinching pain in the midst of her stomach.

It also didn't help that she was avoiding Professor Snape like he was an extension of the plague.

She hadn't spoken a word to him since their spat in the classroom.

Hermione was in the midst of her moping when she heard a rap at her door, more like a banging.

She continued to just lay there, not wanting to answer the pounding, knowing _who_ would be on the other side. She didn't want to _deal_ with him, or be anywhere close to his presence.

Sighing heavily, she shut her eyes to the noise again, but grabbed her wand, swishing it rigidly, awaiting the inevitable dark words that he would no doubt throw at her.

 

Severus walked into Granger's room, noticing the darkness of the vicinity, and the burning down of the fire. Granger herself was laying in bed, her eyes towards the flame, her curls almost lifeless as they billowed around her like a halo.

Clearing his throat, he walked over to her prone form.

"Granger." He snapped, flicking his wand, turning the lights on fully.

"Sir?" She mumbled tiredly, wanting him to _go away._

"You have barely been out of your room for close to a week now. Why is that?" He questioned her, crossing his arms, raising an accusing eyebrow at her.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes, shrugging.

Severus was not in the mood for these ridiculous, childish games. Gliding over to her, he gripped her arm, yanking her up. She squawked, glaring at him, trying to nudge her arm out of his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked as he dragged her up.

"I'm pulling you out of your laziness, Granger. You're assumingly _intelligent_ , surely you've realized that?" He sneered at the expression she gave him regarding his sarcastic comment.

"Why do you care? I haven't bothered you. I haven't spoken to you, I've _left you alone."_ She said, glaring at him.

Rolling his eyes, he released her.

"Granger. Let me explain this is in  _plain English_ to you. I've been _charged_ with your wellbeing, and you withering and wasting away in your room is prohibited. Unfortunately." He added at the end, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione glared harder at him, feeling two feet tall, hating the effect his words had on her.

"Well, think of it this way." She began, taking a deep breath, "If I were to _waste_ _away,_ you would be free. You wouldn't have to watch over me anymore, wouldn't have to deal with my _tantrums_ anymore. But since you're so set on dying at the end of this war, does it really matter?" She asked, her voice low and filled with questions.

A dark air took hold of him, and a tick in his cheek became prominent.

"Don't speak about things you know nothing about, Granger." He snapped, his eyebrows pinched together in anger.

The air around her turned stale, anger unleashing.

"I don't know about them!?" She screamed, jumping off the bed and balling her hands into tight fists.

He stood his ground, watching her aura move with her anger.

"I know all about them! I know that my parents will be targeted, and so will the _majority_ of my friends. I k-know that I-I-.."

She stopped, gripping her forehead, feeling the tears fall out of her eyes.

"I don't know _h-how_ to deal with this. I don't know how to _contemplate_ the death of my family, my _friends."_ She whispered.

"Neither do the rest of the students that have been thrown into the midst of this war." He told her, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

Hermione threw up her hands, not knowing why she confided in her _husband_ at all.

“What would you like me to say?” He sneered.

Nothing.

She didn’t want him to say _anything_ at all.

She just wanted him to go away.

Sitting down on her comforter, she turned her back to him, listening to the door open.

“Wait.” She started, not turning to face him.

Silence.

“Why don't you want to live after this war?” She questioned, her hands squeezing the comforter in nervousness.

Severus glared at her, watching her turn her face away again, annoyed that she _asked_ that question at all.

" _That_ is not your business, Granger.” He hissed.

Hermione wasn’t backing down though, she was _tired_ of tiptoeing around his temper.

All he _ever_ did was snap at her.

For _everything._

“It is my business!” She yelled at him, jumping up to face him now, anger climbing at his presumptuous attitude.

His eyes glared at her, onyx irises heated due to her blatant disrespect regarding his privacy.

“Is it because of Lily Evans?” She shot out at him, watching as his glare turned harder, teeth clenching tightly.

“Do _not_ bring her up.” He seethed, feeling his control start to drain away.

Hermione glowered at him this time, growing _sick_ of his mind games, and of his secrecy regarding Lily Evans.

And everything else.

Taking a big breath in, she jutted her chin out, faking confidence.

“I heard what you told Professor Dumbledore, about there being no contest between her and I.” She said, feeling a strange pang of hurt wash over her.

Severus sneered, letting out a dark chuckle, completely catching Hermione off guard.

It was _not_ a nice sound at all.

“Spying, Granger? How very _Slytherin_ of you.” He mocked her, folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione drew her eyebrows together, sucking in a harsh breath, but ignoring his statement. She knew the truth regarding that act of _spying._

Shaking her head clear of those nights events, she looked at him head on again.

“D-Don’t change the subject! Answer me.” She snapped, “Is it because of Li-”

Hermione didn’t have time to finish the entire question before he advanced on her and grabbed her bicep, dragging her close to him.

“I _said…_ ** _do not bring her up_**.” He breathed in her face, dangerously.

Hermione began to struggle, shoving against him.

“No! I won’t let it go! I want to know why you think so little of your own life!?”

Moving his left hand up this time, he grabbed onto her other shoulder, shaking her slightly.

“Shut your damn mouth!”

Hermione pushed harder, starting to panic a little bit.

“Unhand me, you big brute!” She yelled at him, managing to wriggle her right arm out of his hold, swinging her hand up to slap him across the face.

He caught her wrist deftly, pinning it behind her back.

She gasped as he thrust her against his chest, using his weight against her.

Chancing a look up, Hermione saw his scowl set firmly in place, but relishing in her panicked expression.

It served her right.

“Let go!” She shrieked, kicking her legs out now, and then a sudden thought hit her.

Groin.

Without another thought, Hermione drew her knee up, aiming straight for his anatomy.

Snape was expecting this though, knowing it would be any females last resort. Growling, he moved his hips out of the way just in time, missing a hard aimed kick at his manhood.

Hermione gasped as he shoved her roughly backwards to sprawl across the bed with him atop her.

Squealing, Hermione thrust her hips against his heavy figure, unable to budge him in the slightest.

“Granger! Damn you, stay still!” Severus growled down at her.

She wasn’t listening though. She began panting, cheeks enflamed, heart beating a mile a minute, chest heaving with adrenaline.

Their _positions_ were…

Well.

He was straddling her hips, his warm thighs encasing her small form, pinning her firmly in place.

Hermione winced and whimpered at the strain on her pelvis, not realizing he would be so heavy. He didn’t _look_ that heavy.

Oh Merlin.

She felt a sharp poke in her thigh, and a tensing on top of her. Blushing, Hermione’s eyes shot to his.

Black irises widened, and he moved to get up.

He was stopped though, by a small hand.

Looking down, he saw her fingers close over his wrist, shakily grabbing it and with a little bit of hesitation, pushed it down her pelvis.

Severus tensed so hard, he almost fell off the bed.

Hermione gulped, licking her dry lips with the tip of her tongue.

“P-Please?” She almost begged, the heat rushing to her lower extremities now.

Severus blanched, balling his hand into a fist, shutting his eyes, cursing his body for responding to hers so easily.

Silence.

In a daring move, Hermione reached up with her left hand and plucked at one of his buttons.

He didn’t like that.

Growling, he grabbed her hand and set it back roughly against the comforter.

“ **Don’t**.” He grit out between his clenched teeth.

Swallowing, Hermione felt her throat constrict, the dryness almost suffocating her. Taking a deep breath in, she arched her back, making the front of her jeans touch his hand.

Merlin. She _wanted_ this.

“P-Please?” She whispered, trying again.

The heat between her thighs was almost unbearable.

Severus Snape felt something in him snap then.

His self control.

In a second, he leaned over her, grabbing each hand by the wrist and pinned them both above her head, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Flaring his nostrils, he released her right wrist and reached down to her pants, unbuttoning the clasp at the front. Smirking at the shaky breath she drew in at his actions, he mumbled a spell that removed her pants entirely, leaving her in nothing but her knickers.

Hermione writhed and moaned, moving her hips up towards him, his soft fingers rubbing against her wet center through her underwear.

His dark eyes drank in her facial expressions, his brow tensed up.

Hermione stared right back at him, biting her lower lip.

He grabbed her chin, turning her head to the left, nipping at her neck, feeling her tense up when she felt his tongue run up her skin, leaving a scalding trail in it wake.

Hermione whimpered, feeling him stick his hand down her knickers to stroke at her wetness. Arching her back, she moaned, relishing in the feel of his fingers against her.

Then, inside her.

He started with one, then added another swiftly after, earning a high groan from the woman beneath him.

Snape reared his hips up at her groan, shoving his hardness against her inner thigh, making her hips jerk in time with his finger movements.

Hermione was surrounded by many sensations, and she didn’t know which one to respond to.

Then, he curved his fingers and she clenched her eyes shut, grinding her hips harder against his hand, feeling him stroke _that_ part that made her lose all breath and sense.

Pant.

_Pant._

Hermione felt her walls clamp down ferociously on his fingers and she whimpered pitifully, moving her hips in ragged circles, gasping as the orgasm moved like a wave through her.

Severus felt her walls tighten, and he shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in as he withdrew his two digits from her weeping womanhood.

No.

Not this time.

Hermione shot her hand out, grabbing his shoulder. He turned his left eye to her, staring at the touch in question.

The two of them locked eyes and she trailed her hand down to the front of his trousers, folding her hand over his aching appendage, earning a low growl from him.

“Please?” She asked timidly, seeing his eyes snap closed, jaw tensing so roughly, she was afraid he would pull a muscle.

Seconds ticked by and Hermione took the opportunity to pluck at his button again, managing to undo it.

That was it.

Grabbing her hand, he shoved it away, but maneuvered her thighs to where they now hugged his hips. He grabbed at her underwear and shoved them down her legs.

Long fingers grabbed the hem of her jumper and shoved it up and over her head.

Hermione gasped, feeling wholly exposed at this point.

Smirking, he shoved her chest forward to where she was sitting up with him, taking this moment to unclasp her bra.

Leaning back down, Hermione jutted her breasts out, feeling her nipples tighten as the drafty air in the dungeons blew over them.

The cold was stifled by her husbands warm mouth, sucking one, and earning little pants and groans. Then, he moved to the right nipple, leaving a little bite mark on the smooth flesh.

Hermione gasped and wiggled her hips, feeling his hardened bulge shove against her harder, turning her eyes to look at him again.

Merlin. He looked almost _tortured._

That tall realization made her feel a little strange honestly. But, before she could voice a question regarding this, his hand was reaching low to move past his trouser hem, removing his erection from the cloth confines.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, feeling the stiffness of him press against her entrance.

In a second, he threw a heated glance at her closed eyes and pushed through, stealing her breath away from her at the feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate his girth.

Severus himself gripped the bedspread tightly, halting his movements, allowing her to get used to his width once again.

It had been some time since they _consummated_ this ‘marriage’ and Severus wasn’t naïve enough to think that there would be no pain for her. If not just a _little_ bit.

There was silence in the room, save for her heavy breathing as she felt the warmth of him being _inside_ of her spread throughout her body.

After a few more moments of halted movement, Severus leaned down and lightly kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, moving his hips in a circular rotation, softly.

Hearing the little gasp that came out of her mouth, Severus grunted and picked up speed a little bit, feeling for her knee, clutching it to his chest.

Gasp.

Smirking, he grabbed the other knee, shoving it against his chest, feeling his manhood slip deeper inside of her.

Hermione bucked and whimpered, eyes widening, the flame being fanned in her lower belly.

Merlin.

I-It wasn’t like this before.

Through hazy eyes, Hermione watched him move on top of her, so entranced by the smooth rhythm of his hips, but the sight of him being fully _clothed_ doused her buzz kill.

She wanted him to remove _something_. She wanted to touch him and bring him pleasure that he always brought her.

Growing bold, Hermione leaned up on her elbows, and shoved her own lips to his neck, sucking on it lightly.

Severus stilled, hips stopping their movements as he felt her tongue run up and down his skin, gritting his teeth towards the feelings of heat the sensations brought up inside of him.

Shuddering lightly when he felt her teeth nip his neck, he growled loudly, grabbing her shoulders, shoving her beneath him again.

Hermione was panting, but gasped at the intense _expression_ that was plastered on his face. Biting her lip, she watched through hazy eyes as he gripped her ankles and set her legs on his shoulders, leaning up abruptly.

The _pressure_ was almost too much to handle and Hermione bucked forwards, the feeling so great it was slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

Until he started to move.

And, Oh Merlin, it left her breathless, and boneless all in the span of two hard thrusts.

The feeling was intense.

_Intense._

Hermione reached out blindly, her hands grasping tightly at his clothed biceps, her shoulders trembling with the feelings that rolled through her body.

She was close

So _very_ close.

Severus himself watched as his _wife’s_ eyes rolled back in her head, her nipples shuddering with the breathes she was taking to try to keep up with his movements.

He could tell she was close. Her inner walls were shuddering, matching her rapid breathing.

He himself was close to.

Just a little bit more.

Hermione came undone watching him flex inside of her, watching him move in and out at a rapid pace.

Bowing back so fiercely, Hermione gripped the sheets with tightly closed fists and gasped, her inner walls squeezing him harder and harder with his frantic thrusts.

He was coming soon, she could _feel_ it.

Gritting his teeth, Severus grasped Hermione’s shoulder upper thigh tightly, folding her near in half as he came furiously.

 

Hermione winced as he pulled out of her a couple of moments later, feeling his seed trickle out of her, running down her thigh.

At this point, he usually ran away from her, locking himself in his room for the rest of the night due to the shame of what they had just done.

But, he didn’t this time. He did however, move to sit at the foot of the bed, fingers buttoning up his pants, smoothing out his wrinkled shirt.

Hermione clutched the quilt and pulled it above her breasts, moving towards him, stopping before she covered his back with her chest. He must have felt her move, because he tensed before she touched him.

Sighing, Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder, wanting him to face her.

But, he wouldn’t.

“Pr-, Severus?” She mumbled.

He still said nothing.

Closing her eyes, she felt the hurt hit her roughly.

He was ashamed of what just happened.

“Severus!” She snapped then, shaking his shoulder.

This time, he turned a little and side-eyed her, eyebrows drawn up, a fearful expression replacing his usual scowl.

The look crumbled Hermione’s angry resolve for a moment, but she shook it off.

She wanted him to understand that she had wanted that for awhile now.

And that she _enjoyed_ it.

“P-Please.” She began, licking dry lips, “I-I wanted this. I’ve _wanted_ this.” She tried to reason with him, seeing him stiffen a little bit more.

If that was at all possible.

Silence.

Then, he finally broke it.

“I shouldn’t have.” He mumbled, knowing his words would probably hurt her. But, he needed to say this. He needed to _warn_ her in some type of way without revealing too much.

“I had my own selfish reasons as to why I went this far.” He admitted, feeling shame crawl into his stomach.

Hermione listened.

“Soon. Things will…change, Granger. You need to be prepared for it. Tonight…I just wanted to give you and myself pleasure.”

Change? What did he mean by change? In what way?

“Ch-Change?” She questioned.

“Yes. I can’t tell you anything else.” He said in a tone that left no room for argument. Sighing heavily, he stood up, back still turned to her.

Hermione watched his eyes close, fists clenched at his sides, nostrils flaring.

Moving forward, a hand caught his wrist, and he stopped, looking down at her.

Big brown eyes stared back at him, a challenge laying within their irises.

Hermione had his full attention, and she was not letting this opportunity pass her up.

One hand was clutched in her hand while the other was grasping his wrist, and in a second she was scooted up to him, eyes waist level.

“Just for tonight?” She said, voice low and husky with the growing arousal she felt within her again.

Yes. That is what he said.

Severus flinched, understanding the meaning behind those words.

Hermione unclenched the fist that held her quilt up to her naked form and leaned up, her other hand releasing his wrist, both hands now working at the many buttons that lined his outer coat.

Half-heartedly, Severus reached out to stop her, but the expression on her innocent face made his hand fall away.

It was just for tonight.

_Just for tonight._

 

 

 

 Oh my. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to go back and fill in some spots here and there, I just really wanted to get this up to everybody.

Love,

Heather.


End file.
